Will their love survive?
by mystar21
Summary: Mary comes back to Glenn oak and to Robbie, to find out he has a new girlfriend. Will she be able to get him back, and will be able to stay together this time, through all of lifes obstacles?
1. Home Sweet Home

As Mary stared out the window of the plane, she contemplated her life and everything that was going on. She had just left Buffalo, and was heading back to Glenn Oak. Her and Wilson were no longer together and probably would never be again.  
  
"I really screwed up." She murmured to herself.  
  
Upon arriving in Glenn Oak, she was greeted by Matt and Simon.  
  
"Mary!" yelled Matt, as he ran to give her a hug.  
  
"Hey! I've missed you guys so much."  
  
"We missed you too," said Simon, "but we're really glad you're back."  
  
"Let me take your bags, and we'll be on our way home." Said Matt, reaching for her biggest suitcase. "Wow, what have you got in here?"  
  
"Hahaha very funny. I had to bring all my clothes, I am back for good."  
  
"That's good." Said Simon, as they walked out to Matt's awaiting car.  
  
The drive home was quiet, as everyone was listening to the radio. Then My Everything, by 98 degrees came on.  
  
"This was our song." Mary said softly.  
  
"Whose song?" asked Simon from the back seat.  
  
"Robbie's and mine…well I mean it used to be at least."  
  
"Oh Robbie." Said Matt looking back at Simon.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Mary staring at the two of them, as they exchanged weird looks.  
  
"Ummm… Mary, Robbie has a new girl friend." Said Matt finally, "Her name is Joy."  
  
"Oh I see. Well hey, why should I care? It's not like I still love him."  
  
When they finally arrived at the Camden home, they all got out and went inside the house.  
  
"Home sweet home." Mary exclaimed as she walked in.  
  
"Mary!" yelled Annie, running over to give her a hug.  
  
After half and hour of reminiscing, Mary went upstairs to take a nap. There wasn't a bed in the garage apartment, where she would be living, yet, so she was looking for a room to sleep in.  
  
"Hey Mary, you can use my bed, I won't be home 'till later." Said Matt motioning to his room.  
  
"Thanks. I am just really tired from the plane ride and I just wanted to take a nap before dinner."  
  
As Matt bounded down the stairs, Mary made her way over to Matt's room. She closed the door, and then went to lie down on his bed. She stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Robbie has a girlfriend." She thought, to herself. She then felt a tear slowly trickle down her cheek. She then slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Oh Robbie." Murmured Mary, as his lips trailed down her neck and kissed her collarbone. She was straddling him with her legs, as he left sweet kisses all over her body.  
  
Suddenly the door opened. It was just a dream, she thought, half relieved, but half disappointed. She saw Robbie, and she wanted to see how he reacted, so she pretended to be asleep.  
  
Robbie came in the room, and upon seeing Mary his eyes lit up. He stood there a while just staring at her, and watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, and beautiful. This then reminded him of how much he really did miss her.  
  
"Hey Robbie." Said Mary rolling over to look at him, "so you like watching me sleep?" she asked playfully.  
  
"No, I was just, uh I was…"  
  
"Hey, I was just kidding. I am happy to see you."  
  
"Yeah me too. I mean I am happy to see you too." Said Robbie uneasily.  
  
"So I heard you have a new girlfriend?"  
  
"Yah, umm… I do. Her name is Joy."  
  
"That's good." Mary said out loud, but inside she really was sad.  
  
"Dinner is ready!" called a voice from down stairs.  
  
"So we better get down there?"  
  
"Yep, lets go." Said Robbie walking out of the room, with Mary in front of him. 


	2. Dinner, a Movie, and a Cheater

The whole Camden family sat down to dinner. Mary had just come back, so her mom had made her favorite food, meat loaf and apple pie for dessert. They all ate happily, and shared lively conversations. Robbie kept stealing glances over at Mary. He didn't think anyone realized, when suddenly Ruthie kicked him underneath the table. She then grinned devilishly.  
  
After dinner everyone ate apple pie, and talked caught up on the things that have been going on.  
  
"So Luce, any guy in your life?" asked Mary smiling sweetly.  
  
"As a matter of fact there is, I met him in school, and we have been dating for about a week."  
  
"That's good." Said Mary, truly happy for her sister.  
  
"And anything new with you Simon?"  
  
"I got my permit!' he shrieked.  
  
"Wow, you sure are excited." Said Mary blown away, by his enthusiasm.  
  
"I am finally independent. I can go where I want, when I want. I am a man!" He said jumping up from his seat.  
  
"Matt anything with you?"  
  
"Well, I also met someone. Her name is Sarah, and she is from work."  
  
"Ruthie your turn."  
  
"I am not going to Eleanor Roosevelt anymore, and that's it I guess."  
  
"I am so happy for all of you guys." Said Mary smiling genuinely.  
  
"Mary you haven't said what you've been up to." Said Eric, "how is everything with you."  
  
"Well Wilson and I broke up, we had very different views on life, and we don't plan on getting back together. But the good news is I was taking courses in Buffalo for becoming a fire fighter. And I can transfer my credits here and keep studying."  
  
"That's good." Said the whole family in unison.  
  
Everyone finished their dessert and left the kitchen. It was 7:30 on Saturday night, and everyone had their separate places to be. Matt was going out with Sarah, Lucy was going out with Scott, her boy friend, Ruthie was going to a sleep over, Simon was going to a party, and Robbie had a date with Joy.  
  
"So where you going tonight?" Mary asked Robbie, as he was about to leave the kitchen.  
  
"I am supposed to be going out with Joy, but since it's your first night back, I could cancel and we can do something." Robbie suggested.  
  
"No, I don't want to intrude on anything, please you don't have to."  
  
"No, it's alright. I don't mind." He said, "Joy will understand."  
  
"Okay then, let me go changed."  
  
"Okay, then let me call Joy." He said as he picked up the phone.  
  
When Mary came back down stairs, she saw Robbie sitting at the table, reading Sports Illustrated. When he caught sight of Mary, his heartbeat quickened. She was breath taking, in a black tank top and a pair of dark jeans.  
  
"I'm ready." Said Mary, as she came down.  
  
"Okay then lets go."  
  
When they got into the car, the two of them could sense the attraction. Every time Mary smiled, Robbie got chills all over his body. And every time Robbie laughed, Mary's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Robbie asked himself, "I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Robbie can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Well if there wasn't you and Joy, would you consider there to be a me and you? Hold on don't answer yet. Also I know I blew it when I left you for New York, but I still love you."  
  
"Mary look, I am in love with Joy. You know I still love you, but I moved on. I am sorry. And if there wasn't Joy, I don't know. But the reality is, there is Joy."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"I wanna be friends still please. Mary we live in the same house, we have to be friends. I don't wanna feel weird around you." Said Robbie.  
  
"I wanna be friends too. I just wanted to know." Said Mary staring out the window.  
  
When they arrived at the movies they went in, and bought tickets. They then got popcorn and candy and went to go sit down. They sat in the middle of the theater and prepared to enjoy and action packed film.  
  
Just as the lights went out, Robbie grabbed Mary's arm.  
  
"What??" Mary asked startled.  
  
"Its Joy!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right there, with that guy."  
  
"You mean the one who is kissing up on that guy?" asked Mary confused.  
  
There in the front row, was a Spanish girl, who Robbie identified as Joy, devouring this other guys lips. They were in public, yet everyone could see their steamy make-out session.  
  
"Yeah that's her. I don't understand." Said Robbie with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Come on, lets see what's going on." Said Mary, pulling Robbie to the front row.  
  
"Joy, what the hell are you doing?" asked Robbie fuming.  
  
"Oh my god Robbie, what are you doing here?" Joy asked startled, as she stood up you could see a red hickey on her neck.  
  
"What am I doing? What are you doing?"  
  
"I was just seeing a movie, with uh my friend." Said Joy stammering.  
  
"So you kiss all your friends?" asked Robbie.  
  
"Why are you getting down so hard on me? You were the one who canceled our date to spend time with Mary." Said Joy trying to retaliate.  
  
"Yeah, and that's all were doing, spending time together." Said Robbie on the verge of tears, "I told you, I loved you. You said you loved me too."  
  
"Umm… should I leave?" asked the guy she was with.  
  
"No, you stay. I am leaving. Joy, don't ever think of calling me again. Its over!" yelled Robbie, as he pulled Mary out of the theater with him. 


	3. Sadness to Love

Robbie dashed out of the theater, pulling Mary along with him. He was so mad, that he couldn't stay. He was not only mad, but heart broken. He had told her he loved her, and there she was all up on some other guy. When Robbie finally reached his car, Joy had caught up with them.  
  
"Robbie please, it was a mistake. I am sorry." Joy pleaded.  
  
"Save it Joy. What I saw was enough. Now get your fucking hands off my car."  
  
Without another word, Joy backed away. Robbie then hit the gas and sped off. They were half way home, when Robbie pulled to a screeching stop. He violently hit the steering wheel. And collapsed his head onto it, beginning to cry.  
  
"Robbie please, it will be alright." Said Mary, touching his arm, "She didn't deserve you."  
  
"I can't believe she did that! What a bitch!"  
  
"Look, you are better off without her." Said Mary kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Robbie then started up the car and drove off, towards home. When they got there Simon and Lucy were already back from their dates, so the four- some decided to play Monopoly. After a long and tiring game of Monopoly, they all retired to bed. Mary walked up behind Robbie. She was about to take a sleeping bag out of the closet, when Robbie poked his head out of his room.  
  
"Hey Mary, umm… Matt went to a conference thing with Sarah, and since you don't have anywhere to sleep, you could use his bed."  
  
She hesitated for a moment, then said "Ok, sure. I'll get my clothes and I'll be there in a second."  
  
With that she bounded up the stairs to Lucy's room. She was all smiles and Lucy could tell something was going on.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" asked Lucy skeptically.  
  
"Robbie asked me to sleep in Matt's bed, since Matt isn't coming home!" she giggled.  
  
"Look Mary, just don't let anything happen. And don't come on too strong, he just broke up with Joy."  
  
"Look I won't let anything happen, and I know, I am not gonna rush into anything."  
  
She quickly changed into a tank top and shorts and ran down the stairs. She quietly knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
When Mary opened the door, she saw a shirtless Robbie. He was in boxers and nothing else. Mary felt like she was going to faint.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Robbie, noticing Mary's weird expression.  
  
"Yeah, you're fine. I mean…. I am fine. Nothing is wrong."  
  
Mary climbed into Matt's bed and Robbie laid down in his own. They sat there in silence for a while, and then Robbie spoke.  
  
"You know how you asked me, if there was no Joy, would there be a me and you" started Robbie, "Well I was thinking, at the time I wanted to tell you there could be. And that I really did still love you, but I was afraid. But now I know that I can't live without, Mary. I love you."  
  
"Oh God, you don't know how much I wanted you to say that. I love you too!" said Mary jumping out of Matt's bed and into Robbie's.  
  
She then embraced him in a hug. But Robbie didn't want to hug her. He wanted to kiss her, to kiss her and never let go. He pulled her slender body down, and pressed his soft lips to hers. The kissed passionately, never wanting to let go of each other. There tongues soon found each other's and they kept kissing. Finally Mary pulled away.  
  
"Are we rushing in? I mean you just did break up."  
  
"Don't worry, we were meant to be together and I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Said Mary kissing him again.  
  
Robbie pushed Mary onto the bed and laid on top of her, devouring her lips. She then flipped him, so she was on top. She straddled his hips with her legs, and their hands starting roaming around each other's bodies. He had his hand on her hip, and he then moved it onto her inner thigh. She felt kind of weird, but she didn't want him to stop. She ran her hands over his bare, muscular chest. He pushed down her tank top straps, and began kissing and sucking on her collarbone.  
  
" Robbie we have to stop." Mary said out of breath, "we might get caught or get carried away and actually go all the way."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
"So lets get some sleep." She said getting off the bed.  
  
"Where you going?"  
  
"To sleep." Mary said, pointing to Matt's empty bed.  
  
"Sleep with me, there is room" said Robbie.  
  
"Okay, but all we are gonna do is sleep. Ok?"  
  
"Ok, I promise." Said Robbie, pulling her down on the bed next to him.  
  
She lay there in his arms, thinking about what had just happened. She loved him, and she really hoped it would work this time. They slowly drifted off to sleep, still in each other's arms. 


	4. Disney World here we come

As the morning sun shone in threw the blinds, Mary stirred in her sleep. She looked beside her, and saw Robbie sleeping soundly next to her. She remembered what had happened last night, and a smile spread across her face. She wanted to wake him up, so she could talk to him and she also really wanted to kiss him. She leaned over him, and kissed him on the lips lightly. He immediately woke up, and smiled when he saw her looking down on him.  
  
"Morning baby." He said pulling her down to kiss her.  
  
"Morning." She said returning the kiss, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I slept awesome, especially since you were in my arms."  
  
"I better get out of here before my parents find out that we slept together."  
  
"We didn't actually 'sleep together', we just shared a bed. And who cares if they find out, we are adults." Said Robbie.  
  
"Yeah, but it is their house, and I don't wanna get in trouble. So I am going up to Lucy's room, before anyone finds me here." Said Mary slipping out of his arms, and carefully leaving the room.  
  
Mary quickly, but quietly went upstairs. She was half way up the stairs when she heard voices coming from Lucy's room upstairs.  
  
"I heard her, she said I better get out of here before my parents found out we slept together." Said Simon. Apparently he had heard her conversation with Robbie.  
  
"But Mary wouldn't sleep with him, she knows better." Lucy retorted.  
  
"I think we should ask her." Said Simon.  
  
"Ask me what?" said Mary as she entered Lucy's room, pretending she didn't hear the earlier conversation.  
  
"Ummm…. Simon heard you tell Robbie that you didn't want mom and dad to find out that you guys, umm… yah know… did it." Said Lucy.  
  
"I see, and why was Simon eavesdropping on my conversation, in the first place?"  
  
"I was walking by, and I heard voices coming from the room, so I went by to see if it was Matt, and then I heard you say that." Said Simon.  
  
"Well if you really wanna know, we didn't sleep together, as in have sex. But we did share a bed last night. That is what I meant when I said slept together." Mary explained.  
  
"Oh." They both said in unison.  
  
"So does that mean you and Robbie are a couple?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Yes it does. We are a couple."  
  
"I think that's great, I always knew you too were meant for each other." Said Simon.  
  
"But please you guys I don't want mom and dad to find out we are dating. And especially that we slept together. So please don't tell them. At least not yet."  
  
"Your secret is safe with me."  
  
"Good, thanks you guys." Said Mary hugging them.  
  
She then got some clothes and went downstairs to change. As she was about to go into the bathroom, Robbie came walking out only in a towel.  
  
"Ummm… you done with the bathroom?" asked Mary, as she checked out Robbie's muscular chest and upper body.  
  
"Yah I am done. And are you checking me out?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because you got this goofy look on your face and your looking my body up and down." Said Robbie, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh shut up." Said Mary punching him in the arm.  
  
After Mary showered and dressed, she went down to the kitchen. She found her mom cooking and her dad reviewing his sermon. Simon was at the table eating with Lucy and Robbie was looking in the refrigerator.  
  
"Morning." Said Mary as she descended the stairs.  
  
"Morning." They all said back.  
  
"Good I am glad you all are up, I have important news, we, as a family are going to Disney World." Said Annie smiling.  
  
"Disney World?" asked Simon.  
  
"Yes, Disney World. We will be leaving in 3 days, right after you get out of school."  
  
"All of us?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Yes all of us, it is gonna be so much fun."  
  
Mary, Lucy, Robbie, and Simon all went outside, do discuss this Disney World thing.  
  
"We are not little kids, why are we going to Disney Land?" asked Simon.  
  
"Hey, I think it will be fun. Sandy beaches, warm weather, and amusement parks." Said Mary.  
  
"And we all know Robbie would like to see you o the sandy beaches in a bikini." Said Simon laughing.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Robbie.  
  
"Don't worry we already know, we heard you guys talking." Said Lucy.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well it is gonna be fun, believe me, it will. And if it isn't we'll make it fun." Said Mary.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it will be alright." Said Robbie.  
  
"Ok, so Disney World here we come." Said Lucy. 


	5. Almost Busted

It was the next day and Robbie and Mary were shopping for new clothes. They had bought some new shorts and T-Shirts, and now Mary was buying a bathing suit.  
  
"I like this one." Said Robbie pointing to a black suit, and a thong.  
  
"Shut up. I am not gonna wear that. If you wanna see me in one of those, you'll have to marry me."  
  
"That's not fair." Said Robbie pouting.  
  
"Too bad." Said Mary, as she kissed him passionately on the lips.  
  
"Now please go somewhere else while I buy a suit. I wanna surprise you.  
  
"Okay okay, but you have to get a good one." Said Robbie laughing.  
  
"Don't worry I will get the best one."  
  
At the end of their shopping trip, they went to eat in the food court. They bought a pizza and went to sit down. After they ate, they went back home. When they got there, nobody was home.  
  
"I guess everyone is shopping still." Said Mary as she walked upstairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Robbie.  
  
"Even though the house is empty, I need to talk to you privately. So come upstairs."  
  
"Okay I am coming."  
  
When they got upstairs, they went into Robbie's room and sat down on the bed. Mary looked into Robbie's eyes and began.  
  
"Look, you know earlier, when you said that thing about the thong. And I told you, you would have to marry me to see me in one of those."  
  
"Yah. What about it?"  
  
"Well I was thinking, and I wanted to know how you felt about sex." Said Mary a little uneasily.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like do you expect us to do it and be intimate and stuff?" asked Mary.  
  
"Mary I don't wanna do anything that you don't wanna do. If you wanna have sex, we can, and if you don't, then we won't. I am not gonna pressure you or force you." He said kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Well I wanna wait until I get married to actually have sex, but we can do other things."  
  
"So since we have the house to ourselves, do you wanna do other things?" asked Robbie.  
  
"Sure." Said Mary as she pushed him onto the bed, and she sat on top of him. She then began kissing her passionately, and his hands moved around on her legs. She then pulled away and started to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Mary what are you doing?" asked Robbie confused.  
  
"Look, by other things I meant, like whatever, just shut up and I'll tell you when to stop." Said Mary as she resumed kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. When she finished, she took it off him and began to touch his stomach and his abs. He then turned her over, so he was on top, and began to take off her shirt. He pulled it over her head, and let it fall to the floor. Then Mary started kissing his shoulders and his neck. She then moved her hand down to the button of his pants, but he grabbed her hand.  
  
"No Mary, we can't. Stop just this no more comes off." He said.  
  
She just nodded and they kept on kissing. Mary was again on top of him and was kissing him with all she had, when suddenly the door opened and in walked Matt.  
  
"What the hell?" he shrieked, seeing Mary in a bra, and Robbie shirtless on top of each other.  
  
"Oh my god, Matt." Said Mary pulling on Robbie's shirt.  
  
"I am gonna kill you!" said Matt. He then went over to Robbie, but Mary stood in the way.  
  
"It's not what it looks like."  
  
"Oh really, then what is it?" asked Matt.  
  
"We weren't gonna have sex, we were just making out." Said Robbie.  
  
"You two are half naked, what am I supposed to think."  
  
As he said that, a girl walked into the room. She looked about 22.  
  
"Matt are you ready?" she asked, "Oh I am sorry."  
  
"No its okay." Said Matt, "Sarah, this is Robbie and Mary. They were just about to explain to me, why I found them half naked in Robbie's bed kissing."  
  
"Oh yeah, tell the world." Said Robbie.  
  
"You shut up. I could kill you right now."  
  
"Look Matt, we weren't gonna have sex. And we are adults. Robbie and I are dating and we love each other."  
  
"Okay I will believe you about the sex thing." Said Matt.  
  
"And please don't tell mom and dad." Said Mary pleadingly.  
  
"I won't, but I don't wanna catch you two again." Said Matt leaving.  
  
He left the room and Sarah walked after him. When he had gone down stairs, Robbie closed the door, and sat down on his bed.  
  
"That was close."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Okay, now give me my shirt back." Said Robbie.  
  
"No, you will have to get it off me." Said Mary seductively.  
  
"Okay, it will be my pleasure." Said Robbie sliding the shirt off her smooth shoulders. 


	6. Why are they here?

***Author's Note***  
  
I haven't gotten a whole lot of reviews, so I really don't know if I should keep writing or not. But if you read it and like it please review. But if u like the story thanx. It's my first fic and I really just write things as they come to me. So please review.  
  
*************************************************  
  
After Mary and Robbie's eventful make out session, they stayed home and watched a few movies. The others still weren't home, and they were getting kind of bored. They decided on watching Save the Last Dance. Robbie sat behind Mary on the couch, and she sat between his legs, resting her head against his chest. They watched in silence, and occasionally shared sweet kisses. When the movie was over, they walked into the kitchen, and Mary sat on the counter. Robbie stood in front of her and began to kiss her lightly on the lips. Then the door opened and in walked Matt and Sarah.  
  
"Oh my God, not this again." Said Matt upon seeing the two kissing.  
  
"Look Matt, we're fully dressed and we are in love. You should get used to seeing us kissing." Said Mary jumping down off the counter.  
  
"Okay, I guess you're right." Said Matt, "oh yeah this is Sarah. She is my new girlfriend." Said Matt pointing at the woman they saw earlier.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Are mom and dad back yet?"  
  
"No, but they called and said they'd be back in an hour. That would be around 6:00." Said Robbie.  
  
"Oh okay, Sarah and I are going upstairs, and don't come up there." Said Matt pleadingly.  
  
"Oh, so its alright for you to fool around with Sarah in your room, but when it's Robbie and I you get all postal." Said Mary, "I see how it is."  
  
"Mary shut up." Said Matt laughing nervously.  
  
Mary went upstairs to start packing, they were leaving in two days, and she wanted to make sure she was ready. Robbie just sat on Lucy's bed and watched Mary fold, and put things into her suitcase. He then went over to her and gave her hug.  
  
"What?" May asked, as Robbie backed away and stood there smiling at her.  
  
"Nothing, it's just when I saw Joy kissing that other guy, I thought my whole life was over. Then me and you get together and I don't even miss Joy." He said.  
  
"Oh thanks." She said kissing him lightly, "speaking of Joy, it's over between you two right?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I love you."  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to make sure, I don't think I could loose you again." Said Mary, almost about to cry.  
  
"Don't cry baby. It's okay, I love you, nothing will change that." Said Robbie kissing her.  
  
Mary was half way packed, when Lucy and Ruthie came into the room. They were carrying huge shopping bags.  
  
"How was shopping?" asked Robbie.  
  
"It was awesome, I got so much stuff." Said Ruthie holding up the bags.  
  
After Lucy and Ruthie showed all their purchases, they all went downstairs. As they passed by Simon's room, Robbie went in.  
  
"I'll see you downstairs." Said Robbie kissing Mary.  
  
As Lucy, Ruthie, and Mary descended the stairs, Ruthie was bursting with anticipation. Finally she couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"Are you and Robbie dating?!!!" she shrieked.  
  
"Shhhh!" said Lucy covering Ruthie's mouth.  
  
"Yes Ruthie, we are dating, but please don't tell mom an dad. Not yet at least. I wanna be the one to tell them.  
  
"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."  
  
While this was happening, Robbie was in Simon's room talking to him about his earlier comment.  
  
"Hey man, you know how you said I would sure love to see Mary on the beach in a bikini."  
  
"Yah, what about it?"  
  
"Well please don't say things like that, especially around the house. I don't wanna get kicked out of here, cause I am dating your sister." Said Robbie.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Ok, thanks man. But can I ask you something else."  
  
"yeah sure." Said Simon.  
  
"Well, if Wilson were to come back, and want Mary back, do u think she would uhh… go back with him?"  
  
"I don't really know, but it seems like she really loves you, I wouldn't worry about it though." Said Simon reassuringly.  
  
With that they both went downstairs, when they got to the kitchen, they saw Joy and Wilson there.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Robbie.  
  
"Ummm…Joy is here to talk to you, and ummm… Wilson came to see me." Said Mary unsure of what Robbie's reaction would be.  
  
"Oh" said Robbie, not knowing what he should say. 


	7. What am I going to do?

***Author's Note***  
  
Thanx for some new reviews, but I still get the feeling no one reads this. Anyways thanx to anyone who did r&r. About this chapter, I know in the show Mary cheated on Wilson, with Ben. But in my story Wilson cheated on Mary, with who, it doesn't matter. Please keep reading and eviewing.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"What's going on here Mary?" asked Robbie, still amazed by seeing Wilson and Joy.  
  
"I don't know, I guess we'll see."  
  
"Ummm…why don't we give them some privacy, come on you guys." Said Annie motioning all the other kids into the living room.  
  
"So, why are you here?"  
  
"Mary, I really need to talk to you." Said Wilson touching her shoulder.  
  
"Man, don't touch her." Said Robbie smacking off Wilson's hand.  
  
"And Joy why are you here?" asked Mary.  
  
"I need to talk to Robbie." She said sternly, refusing to meet Mary's eye.  
  
"Look you go talk to Wilson, and I will go talk to Joy." Said Robbie.  
  
Mary nodded and they went their separate ways. Robbie and Joy sat down on the table, and Mary and Wilson went out to the back porch.  
  
"So you wanted to talk?" asked Robbie.  
  
"I am so sorry, I have no idea what got into me. I was mad you canceled our date, so when I saw my ex-boyfriend at the movies I just went with him. I am so so sorry Robbie. Please forgive me."  
  
"Joy, first of all I couldn't care less who that guy was. He could've been the president for all I care. The fact is that you cheated on me." Said Robbie.  
  
"I guess that is a no to getting back together." Said Joy.  
  
"No…That is a HELL NO!"  
  
"Well ok, I see. I'll leave now."  
  
While all this was going on, Mary was outside with Wilson.  
  
"So what do you want?" asked Mary.  
  
"Mary I love you, I am sorry that I cheated on you. I have no idea what came over me. You were just always away at fire fighter school. I needed someone. Please Mary come back home."  
  
"Wilson I don't know what to say…"  
  
"Wait, please before you do say anything, Billy wants to see you."  
  
With that, Billy bounded around the side of the house.  
  
"Mary please come back, I really do miss you." Said Billy pleadingly.  
  
"Wilson, I can't believe you would do this." Said Mary beginning to cry, "I am sorry Billy, I can't come back." With that Mary ran into the house, just as Joy and Robbie's lips met.  
  
"What the hell?" she asked.  
  
"Mary!" exclaimed Robbie, "it's not what it looks like, she kissed me."  
  
"Save it Robbie, I loved you." Said Mary as tears streamed down her face. She ran out the back door and drove away in her car. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get away.  
  
While she was driving, to God knows where, Robbie and Joy were still in the kitchen. "Why the hell did you kiss me?" asked Robbie.  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted o kiss you one more time." Joy replied.  
  
"You've messed up enough already, so just leave." Said Robbie, pointing at the door.  
  
With that Joy got up and walked out the door, she met Wilson, who was still on the back porch.  
  
"I think you should leave, Mary is gone." Said Joy.  
  
"I know, I am just leaving now."  
  
They both got into their cars, and drove away. Robbie was sitting at the table, wondering how he was going to make Mary understand, and more importantly, how was he going to find her. 


	8. Thinking & Pizza

Mary was driving really fast, and didn't know where the hell she was going. Al she knew was she had to cool off, and get away. She couldn't believe that Robbie was kissing Joy, after all that they had shared and been through together. But she knew that she had to go back, and see what he had to say. Maybe Robbie didn't kiss her, maybe she kissed him. She then swung the car into a U-Turn and headed back home.  
  
At that time, Robbie was out looking for Mary. He had no idea where she could be, but he had to find her. He had been driving for about an hour, when he gave up and went home. Just as he pulled into the driveway, he saw Mary's car coming down the street.  
  
"Thank god." He muttered to himself.  
  
As she alighted from the car, Robbie ran over to her. "Mary I have to talk to you, what you saw was…it was, well it just wasn't"  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Mary confused.  
  
"It means, she kissed me, I didn't want her to, she just did. I am sorry if I hurt you. Please Mary forgive me." Said Robbie.  
  
"Its okay, I understand." Said Mary hugging him.  
  
They made up, and went into the house. When they got in, they saw everyone getting up from dinner.  
  
"I guess we missed dinner." Said Robbie.  
  
"Yah, I am sorry. We tried to save you some, but Simon ate it." Said Ruthie.  
  
"Hey, what can I say. I am a growing man."  
  
"We'll just go get some pizza then." Said Mary, as she and Robbie walked out the door.  
  
They drove to Pete's Pizza in silence, just looking at each other and smiling. When they got there, they went in and found a table. They took off their jackets, and decided to order a cheese pizza. The waiter then came over.  
  
"Mary!?"  
  
"Johnny?" replied Mary.  
  
"I didn't recognize you with the blonde hair, how've you been."  
  
"I've been good. My parents have been helping me out with Mercy, since Frankie left. But besides that I have been good."  
  
"You look good." Said Mary smiling.  
  
"Yep, you are looking at a changed man. Been clean for a year now." He said.  
  
"That's awesome." Said Mary hugging him, "Oh, Johnny this is Robbie, Robbie this is Johnny."  
  
"Hey." Said Robbie merely, remembering what he had heard about Frankie and Johnny, from Simon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
If any of you don't remember who Mercy was, she was Frankie and Johnny's baby. Frankie left, and now Johnny has her. I am sorry if I am a little slow in getting new chapters up, but I am trying. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanx!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
*********************************************************************** ********************************************************************* 


	9. Surprise

For the rest of the night Johnny and Mary caught up with each other. Robbie felt a little left out, but he didn't want to ruin Mary's time. So he just sat back, and watched Mary laugh and talk to this guy. He felt a little jealous, but he pushed that feeling away. Mary was his girlfriend, and this guy wasn't going to take her.  
  
"I better be going, I have to get back to work." Said Johnny standing up.  
  
"It was really nice to see you." Said Mary kissing him on the cheek, "I'll see you around."  
  
"Hey Robbie, it was nice to meet you." said Johnny heartily shaking his hand.  
  
"Yeah you too." Said Robbie.  
  
They soon left the pizza parlor, and went home. When they got there, they went into the living room. No one was around.  
  
"I wonder where everyone is?"  
  
"I know, all their cars are here." Said Robbie.  
  
For the next 15 minutes Mary and Robbie searched the house. But they found no one.  
  
"Where could they be?" asked Mary as her and Robbie sat on the couch.  
  
"Lets check the garage." Proposed Robbie.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They then went outside and climbed the stairs to the garage apartment. They lifted the latched door, and went inside.  
  
"Surprise!" they all yelled.  
  
Standing there were Simon, Matt, Annie, Eric, Lucy, Ruthie, and Sam and David.  
  
"We wanted to have the garage done by your birthday, so we worked extra hard." Said Annie giving Mary a hug.  
  
"Thank you guys, really its great." Said Mary.  
  
Lucy and Mary were going to be sharing the apartment. It had two good-sized bedrooms, a eat-in kitchen, a living room, and a full bath. It was beautiful. They all gave Mary the grand tour. They then all went back to the house, to get a good night's sleep. They were leaving at 1:00 tomorrow, and wanted to be ready. 


	10. Arriving

The next morning, the house was full of buzz. Everyone was rushing around, getting the final things they were going to need for the trip. Finally around 12:00 everyone left the house. Robbie, Mary, Lucy, and Simon went in Robbie's car. And Matt, Ruthie, Sam, David, Annie, and Eric, went in the mini-van. They soon arrived at the airport, got their boarding passes, and went to their gate.  
  
  
  
They sat down and waited for their flight to be called. Simon sat next to Mary and grabbed her arm suddenly.  
  
"Look at that hot girl." Said Simon, pointing to a girl at the far corner. She had light hair, brown eyes, and nicely tanned skin. She was about 5"3 and was very skinny.  
  
"I hope she is going to the same place we are." Said Simon.  
  
"Who you looking at?" asked Robbie looking up from a magazine he was looking at.  
  
"That girl over there." Said Simon pointing.  
  
"Simon, don't point at people. Its rude." Said Lucy hitting his arm.  
  
  
  
"Now boarding flight 789, to Orlando Florida." Said the attendant.  
  
"That's us, lets go." Said Eric.  
  
They all got up and boarded the plane. Mary, Robbie, and Simon sat in one row. Matt, Ruthie, and Lucy in another, and Annie, Eric, and Sam and David in another.  
  
They all buckled their seat belts, and prepared for the flight. When they were in the air, Robbie looked down to see a sleeping Mary on his shoulder. He loved watching her when she slept. He remembered when she caught him, and laughed to himself. "What's so funny man?" asked Simon upon seeing Robbie laugh.  
  
"Oh, I was remembering when Mary caught me watching her sleep when she first came home. She was joking when she asked me if I liked watching her sleep, but I got all nervous and started stuttering." Robbie explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Two rows behind Simon and Robbie, Annie and Eric were sitting.  
  
"Do you think that Mary and Robbie are together?" asked Eric.  
  
"Oh, I know they are. It is soo obvious, but I think its good."  
  
"yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"We are now entering the Florida area, please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing." Said the attendant over the loud speaker.  
  
That woke Mary up, and she looked up into Robbie's beautiful brown eyes. She lightly kissed him on the lips. "Hey" she said yawning.  
  
"Hey baby, have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Great."  
  
They soon landed and soon had all their luggage. They waited on the curb for a cab. "Here you guys take this one, and we'll take the next one." Said Eric.  
  
Robbie, Mary, Simon, Matt, and Lucy took the first cab. They arrived at the resort, and soon were greeted by Annie and the rest of the family. They checked in at the front desk, and went up to their rooms. Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie were sharing a room. They went up and dropped their luggage. They claimed their beds, and put their clothes in the dressers.  
  
Simon, Matt, and Robbie were sharing another. They also put their clothes away and claimed beds. Matt and Simon were to share one, and Robbie got his own.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in" called Lucy.  
  
Matt walked in.  
  
"You guys get your bathing suits on, we are all going down to the pool." He said.  
  
"yes, the fun begins." Cried Ruthie running into the bathroom with her bathing suit. She soon emerged in a light purple one piece, with a towel swung over her shoulder. Lucy then changed into a pink two piece. They followed Matt out of the room, and were greeted by Simon and Robbie in the hall way. Simon went down with them, and Robbie went into the room. Mary was looking through her drawers for her bathing suit. When she found it she told Robbie to wait and went into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a white bikini, the top tied around her neck and around her back. Then she was wearing a light blue wrap around her string bikini white bottoms.  
  
"Wow" said Robbie.  
  
"Thank you, and this is just one of the bathing suits I bought." Said Mary giggling. 


	11. The fun begins

***Author's Note***  
  
Thank you for all the great reviews. I am gonna try really hard to get the chapters up quickly. Well please keep R&Ring. (reading and reviewing) I got a review that chapter 6 wasn't wrokin, but I checked it out and it came up. So if u have any problems reading it tell me and I will try to fix it. I am really sorry for the delay of this chapter, its not that long, but hopefully I will have another chapter up soon.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Mary and Robbie made their way down the winding path, to the pool. It was lined with exotic plants and beautiful landscaping. They finally reached the deck, and they saw the rest of the family at a nearby picnic bench. They went over and sat in one of the lounge chairs. The pool was huge, Olympic size and sparkling blue. There wasn't a lot of people there, so a peaceful atmosphere rained on the scene. Mary stretched out in her lounge chair and pulled off her wrap. Robbie stared in awe at her beautifully tanned legs. He then had a mischievous idea. He stood up, picked up Mary and carried her over to the pool.  
  
"You wouldn't." she shrieked.  
  
"I would." He said as he jumped into the pool with her in his arms.  
  
When they both surfaced, Mary's legs were wrapped around Robbie's wais and he had his hands around her back. "I can't believe you did that." Shrieked Mary.  
  
"You wouldn't of came in if I hadn't dropped you." Said Robbie.  
  
The two of them stayed talking for a while, and then they played water basketball with the rest of the kids. It was Simon, Mary, and Robbie vs. Lucy, Matt, and Ruthie. They played for about an hour, and then got out. They dried off, and Mary laid down on the lounge chair again. Robbie watched her as she squeezed out her wet hair, and rubbed sun tan lotion all over her body.  
  
"You missed a spot." Said Robbie rubbing her neck, where there was a white spot of lotion.  
  
"thank you." Said Mary kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Mary, your parents are right there." Said Robbie.  
  
"who cares, I think they already know anyways."  
  
Mary tanned for a while longer and then Robbie and her made their way back to the hotel. They went into Mary's room, but Lucy and Ruthie were there, so they decided to go down to Robbie's room, since Matt and Simon went out to eat. They went down the hall, and slid the key into the door. Mary was still in her bikini, and Robbie had his shorts on. "I have to go change." Said Mary as she walked towards the door. "No, stay with me. You can wear some of my clothes." Said Robbie not wanting her to leave.  
  
"I guess I could stay."  
  
Robbie then went over to his dresser and got a pair of shorts and a T-shirt for her to wear. He gave them to her and she went to change in the bathroom. When she came out, she found Robbie lying on his stomach on the bed. She quietly crept over to him, and sat on his lower back, and began to massage his shoulders.  
  
"mmm…that feels good." He said, as she continued to massage his muscular arms and strong back.  
  
After a long massage, Mary's hands hurt, so Robbie gave her a massage. They then ordered room service for dinner and sat on the balcony eating. They shared sweet conversation and sometimes fed each other. "I have to go back to my room."  
  
"Ok, but one more thing." Said Robbie as he leaned in to kiss her soft lips.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" said Mary kissing him on the cheek as she left the room. 


	12. The fun continues

The next morning around 8:30, there was a knock at the girl's door. They were still sleeping, so it took about 5 minutes to actually get an answer. A sleepy Lucy answered the door, her hair was messed up and she still looked half asleep. "What do you want?" she asked, upon seeing Simon and Matt at the door.  
  
"Come on, we are meeting mom and dad and everyone at 9:00 for breakfast. Then Disney World here we come." Replied Simon.  
  
"okay, I'll get everyone up and we'll meet you down there."  
  
"Mary, Ruthie, get up." Said Lucy after she closed the door.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up."  
  
"I got the shower first." Said Mary groggily.  
  
Mary slowly bounded off to the bathroom; she had a quick shower and changed into short blue jean shorts, and a navy blue Abercrombie & Fitch T-shirt. After all the girls had showered, they met the rest of the family at the restaurant. They had a nice breakfast and then all took a bus over to the theme park. Annie, Eric, and the twins stayed in The Magic Kingdom, while the rest of the kids went to the part with the older kid rides. Mary and Robbie walked through the park hand in hand, and occasionally shared sweet kisses. They passed a basketball game. "Can you win me a stuffed animal?" asked Mary coyly.  
  
"Anything for you." Said Robbie, as he paid the man and began shooting hoops. He made every one. "Here you go sir." Said the man who worked at the park. He handed Robbie a stuffed animal about the size of his hand.  
  
"What a rip off." Said Robbie as they walked away.  
  
"Its ok, I really didn't wanna lug a big one around anyway.  
  
While they were shooting hoops, the others were getting slush. They all sat down on a bench and waited for everyone to be done.  
  
"Ok, which ride first?" asked Simon, as he threw his cup in the trash.  
  
"I say splash mountain." Said Lucy.  
  
They all agreed and walked over to splash mountain, which was right across from the slush place. They got in line, and were soon stepping into the log- like boat. "I'm afraid." Said Lucy laughing.  
  
"oh, you're such a chicken." Said Ruthie mocking Lucy.  
  
They all rode the ride, they screamed when they dropped, and they laughed when they went fast.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon riding every ride, and some of them they rode twice. Finally at around 6:00 p.m. they were all ready to leave. They all took a shuttle bus back to the hotel. They planned on meeting at 7:30 for dinner, but until then they all went back to their rooms. "Robbie wanna come into my room until dinner, we could talk, or take a nap." Suggested Mary as they rode the elevator upstairs. "Ummm…Well I kind of have to do something." Robbie replied shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
  
"Oh, umm… ok."  
  
"I'll see you at dinner though." Said Robbie, as he pecked Mary on the cheek. The elevator doors opened and they went into their separate rooms.  
  
"Didn't it seem like Robbie was acting weird." Said Mary, as her and Lucy entered their room.  
  
"Yeah it kinda did, but its probably nothing."  
  
While they were talking, in Robbie's room, he was nervously pacing back and forth between the room. "What is wrong with you man?" asked Simon, as he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"If I tell you, you better keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Ok, I will. So what is it?"  
  
"I wanna propose to Mary, I know we just recently got back together, but I know we are meant to be together, and I have to make her mine before I loose her again." Said Robbie franticly.  
  
"Come down man, I am sure you'll think of something." Said Simon, " When do you wanna propose?"  
  
"Like soon, like in two days soon. I could buy the ring tomorrow and then the next day I can propose."  
  
"Sounds good. But you gotta think of something really good, it has to be memorable."  
  
With that, Robbie dropped onto the bed and put his hands over his face. He cleared his mind of all other thoughts, and focused on how he was going to propose to Mary. Feeling like he just laid down, he looked at the clock, it was 7:25.  
  
"oh crap." He said jumping up and getting his shoes on.  
  
Pretty soon he was down stairs. He sat across from Mary. She smiled warmly when he sat down. They ordered their appetizers and then talked about what they did at the parks that day. While Ruthie was explaining how much fun she had, Mary slipped off her shoe and began caressing Robbie leg with it. He smiled at her, and chills went up his spine every time she touched him. She slid her foot underneath his pant leg and up his calf. While she was doing this, Eric was trying to get Robbie's attention.  
  
"Robbie, Robbie."  
  
"What uhh, did you say something?"  
  
"Yes, how was your day today?" asked Eric.  
  
"It was good."  
  
As Robbie was telling everyone what he did and what he liked, Mary continued caressing his leg. She then moved her foot to his inner thigh, and his voice quivered as he talked. Mary just laughed to herself. After Robbie was done talking, he grabbed Mary's foot and shot her a warning glance across the table.  
  
After a long and nice dinner everyone retired to bed. Mary and Robbie shared a sweet kiss just outside the door. They didn't want to let go, so they kept kissing feverishly until Mary eventually pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow, and hopefully, we could do more of this." She said referring to the kiss.  
  
"Oh yeah, you better bet on it." 


	13. I Love You

***Author's Note***  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. You guys are too kind. LOL. Anyways I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I wanted it to be long and good. So I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
The next day at around 8:00 Robbie and Simon set off in search of a jewelry store. They had to get the perfect ring, and Simon definitely knew that, because Robbie said it every two seconds. Back at the hotel Mary had just woken up and was going to meet her parents downstairs for breakfast. When she got down there, she didn't see Simon or Robbie, and wondered where they could be.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning, honey." Said Annie as she gave Mary a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Do you know where Robbie and Simon are?" asked Mary as she took a seat next to her mom.  
  
"No, I am sorry I don't. Simon stopped by our room last night and said him and Robbie had to take care of business and that they wouldn't be here for breakfast." Said Annie, "But I don't know what business."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
The whole family picked up their plates and made their way over to the buffet table. There wasn't many people there, so they walked right up.  
  
"Are you and Robbie an item?" asked Annie, as her and Mary walked through the line.  
  
"Well uhhh… yeah, we are."  
  
"I think it's a good thing. Joy wasn't right for him. But you are." Said Annie smiling warmly.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
While they all sat down and ate their breakfast, Robbie and Simon were out searching for "the perfect ring". They had been to two jewelry stores so far, yet he hadn't seen anything he liked. They then came to a store called "May's Wedding Rings".  
  
"Let's pull in here." Said Simon, indicating the store.  
  
They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. When they went inside they went over to the cases, and started looking through. They were on their third case, when Robbie finally saw the one.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"Which one?" asked Simon peering down into the glass case.  
  
"That one right there." Said Robbie as he pointed to a silver banded ring, that had a medium sized diamond in the center. It was beautiful.  
  
"Ummm… Excuse me sir, how much is that ring?"  
  
"That one is 550 dollars, it is on clearance."  
  
"Oh my god, that is so awesome." Said Simon referring to the price.  
  
"Tell me about it." Said Robbie.  
  
They bought the ring and drove back to the hotel. All the way there Robbie was thinking of how he was going to propose. When they got there, he quickly ran up the stairs and was right at his door, when he saw Mary coming down the hallway.  
  
"Robbie, where have you been?"  
  
"Ummm… I went to breakfast with Simon." Said Robbie.  
  
"Why didn't you have breakfast with us?" she questioned.  
  
"Because we wanted to go out." Said Robbie getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Okay, well I am going down to the pool, and then Lucy and I are going shopping so I'll see you tonight at dinner." Said Mary as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Bye." He said as she disappeared into the elevator.  
  
Robbie went inside the room and saw Matt sitting on the bed watching T.V.  
  
"Hey Matt, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you please leave?" asked Robbie.  
  
"What this is my room?"  
  
"I know, I am sorry. Its just that I am gonna propose to Mary tonight and I have to get everything ready." Said Robbie showing Matt the ring.  
  
"Oh wow." He said, " uhhh…. Yah sure I am gone." Said Matt as he got up and left the room.  
  
Robbie worked all day, to make sure his surprise was perfect. At around 6:00 p.m. Robbie waited in the room for Mary in the lobby of the hotel. He saw her coming in with lots of sopping bags. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Hi Baby." She said.  
  
"Hey, ummm… I thought that we could have dinner alone tonight." Said Robbie.  
  
"yeah sure, I'd love too."  
  
"Okay, go upstairs and change into something nice, but not fancy." Said Robbie.  
  
Mary smiled and walked over to the elevator, she went in and rode it upstairs. She went into her room and took a quick shower, she then put on a black short skirt and a black halter top. She then put on some makeup and put her hair in a high pony tail. Right when she walked out of the room, she saw Robbie standing near the elevator. When Robbie caught sight of Mary his heart beat quickened. She was stunning.  
  
"Hey baby, you looked awesome."  
  
'Thank you, you look good too." She said.  
  
He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a black button up shirt.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Mary.  
  
"To my room, and then you'll see about the rest."  
  
They walked down the hallway hand in hand. When they came to his door, they slowly went inside. Mary gasped when she saw what was inside, the room was light by hundreds of candles and on the balcony there was a table with two cahirs.  
  
"Oh my god, Robbie its beautiful." Said Mary smiling.  
  
"No where near as beautiful as you though." He said.  
  
"Awww. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Now sit, and lets eat."  
  
They ate pleasantly and enjoyed all the food.  
  
"Thank you Robbie, this is really beautiful."  
  
  
  
"There's more." Said Robbie as he motioned for Mary to get up. They walked through the hotel room blowing out every candle. They then went down the elevator, and walked outside. They walked down to the beach and there was a blanket with desert on it.  
  
"Oh Robbie." She said upon seeing this.  
  
"Shhhh… Come on."  
  
They sat down on the blanket and ate the desert, which Robbie had bought. After they were all done, they just laid there for a while.  
  
"Mary." Said Robbie sitting up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Look at me please."  
  
She then turned around to face him.  
  
"Since I met you I knew I loved you, we've had our bad times, but I promise they'll be erased by good memories. I lost you once, and I couldn't bear to loose you again. You are my everything and I live to love you," said Robbie. By then Mary was in tears.  
  
"Robbie…."  
  
"No, shhh.. Let me finish. So Mary Camden will you marry me?" asked Robbie taking out the ring box.  
  
Mary by then had tears streaming down her face, "Yes I will marry you." She said over come by emotions.  
  
They kissed and hugged, and just shared the moment.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby." Said Mary smiling.  
  
"So we are engaged."  
  
"Yep." She said as she kissed Robbie lightly on the lips.  
  
They stayed on the beach a while longer than went back up into the hotel. Matt and Simon were in the room when they got there.  
  
"So are you…. You know…. Engaged?" asked Simon.  
  
"Yes, we are." Said Mary holding up her hand with the ring on it.  
  
"Congratulations." Said Matt giving them both a hug.  
  
"We are going to go for a swim in the ocean, so we'll see you later." Said Robbie.  
  
Him and Mary grabbed their suits and ran down to the beach. It was dark out and there was no one around. They had the beach all to themselves. They changed in the beach house. Mary was wearing a strapless baby blue bikini. Robbie had on Nike shorts.  
  
"You look great." Said Robbie sitting Mary on his lap on the sand.  
  
"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She said running her hands over his muscular back.  
  
They began kissing, and soon their tongues sought each other's. They were kissing passionately, and running their hands all over each other's bodies. Robbie began do undo the back of Mary's bathing suit.  
  
"Hey, aren't we supposed to be swimming?" she asked pulling away.  
  
"Yeah, but isn't this better?"  
  
"Robbie, we aren't married only engaged. Plus we are in a public place. No more." Said Mary pulling on her shorts.  
  
"Okay, I am sorry… I just got carried away, I love you so much." He said getting up.  
  
They walked back up to the hotel, and went into their separate rooms. As they departed, Robbie squeezed Mary's hand and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
"I can't wait until we get married." Said Mary smiling.  
  
"I can't wait either, especially for the wedding night." Said Robbie laughing.  
  
Mary hit him playfully on the arm, and then gave him a sweet sensual kiss.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too hun." 


	14. News and Hickeys

The next day Mary was woken up, by soft, warm lips on her neck.  
  
"Mmm…" she murmured stirring in her sleep.  
  
"Morning baby." Said Robbie as he sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" he asked.  
  
"Anything, as long as I am with you."  
  
"Awww… You're too sweet." Said Robbie as he kissed Mary lightly on her cheek.  
  
"But we have to tell my parents we are engaged."  
  
"Okay, get dressed and we'll meet them down stairs for breakfast."  
  
Mary got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and put on a pair of faded shorts, and a baby blue tank top. She French-braided her hair and left the bathroom. Robbie was sitting on the bed, and he stood up when she opened the door. They walked hand-in-hand down to the restaurant.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning" the rest of the family said in unison.  
  
They all sat down to eat. They ordered and then Mary gave Robbie a "its time look".  
  
"Mom, dad, Robbie and I, are…. Uhhhh engaged." Said Mary holding up her ring.  
  
"Oh, wow, congratulations." Said Annie smiling widely.  
  
Everyone said there congrats, but Eric seemed to hold back a little. He still smiled and gave Mary a hug, but he didn't look at all sincere.  
  
"So when do you guys plan on getting married?" asked Lucy eagerly.  
  
"We really didn't talk about it, we only got engaged last night." Said Robbie.  
  
"Yeah, we really don't know yet."  
  
They all ate breakfast and talked about wedding plans. After they all finished Robbie and Mary took a walk around the grounds of the hotel. They held hands and shared sweet kisses.  
  
"So how many kids do you want?" asked Robbie, "I hope not seven."  
  
"No, not seven. But maybe 3 or 4." Said Mary smiling sweetly.  
  
"Three sounds good to me."  
  
"Well, we'll see."  
  
They continued walking around until lunch time, then they met the family at a small restaurant. They all sat down, Mary sat across from Robbie.  
  
"So what did you guys do this morning?" asked Annie sweetly, examining the menu.  
  
"We took a nice walk around the hotel." Said Mary smiling.  
  
"That's good." Said Annie, "Well since today is our last day here, we thought we would let you guys do whatever you wanted."  
  
"Ok, cool." Said Simon. "Matt, do you wanna go to Universal with me?"  
  
"Yeah sure, Ruthie Lucy wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." They both said in unison.  
  
"Robbie and Mary what do you guys plan on doing?" asked Eric.  
  
"I just wanna hang around and maybe go to the beach." Said Mary smiling across the table at Robbie.  
  
"Yeah, that's what we'll do."  
  
"I wanna go into town and shop." Said Annie.  
  
"I'll go too, since everyone else will be busy." Said Eric, picking up the twins and carrying them off.  
  
They all went their separate ways. Mary and Robbie went up to he room. They sat on her bed and talked.  
  
"So when do you wanna get married?"  
  
"Soon, but not too soon." Said Robbie smiling.  
  
"Did you notice my dad acting kinda weird when we told him we were engaged?" asked Mary.  
  
"Yeah I did, but I didn't wanna say anything."  
  
"Whatever if he doesn't like it, too bad. I love you and I can't wait to be your wife." Said Mary kissing Robbie passionately on the lips.  
  
They began to kiss, and Robbie's hands inched their way up her shirt. He massaged her soft back, and sucked on her neck. Mary pulled his shirt over his head and climbed on top of him. She straddled him with her legs, as they kept kissing. Robbie flipped her over so he was on top, and he began to pull her shirt over her head. They both had their shirts off, and their hands were moving freely around each other's bodies. Robbie then went and unbuttoned her shorts, he swiftly pulled them off her, so she was only in a bra and underwear. Mary then moved her hand to the button of his pants, and took them off. They were both only in underwear, as they kept on kissing. Finally Mary pulled away.  
  
"Okay, that's enough." She said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah, we can't go too far." Said Robbie.  
  
Mary jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Robbie Palmer!" she yelled from inside the bathroom.  
  
Robbie knew exactly why she was mad.  
  
"Look what you did to me!" she shrieked, indicating two huge hickeys. One on her neck and one on her collar bone.  
  
"Hahahahaha," Robbie laughed, not able to keep it in.  
  
"Hey, its not funny. I can't wear a turtle neck its summer. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Who cares, you act like you never got a hickey before." "If anyone asks, say you got bit by a mosquito."  
  
"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. A mosquito, right."  
  
"Don't get mad, I love you." Said Robbie pouting.  
  
"Shut up," Said Mary hitting him playfully on the arm.  
  
For the rest of the day, they hung out. They went swimming for a couple of hours, and they just enjoyed spending time with each other.  
  
At the end of the day, they both retired to bed, because the next morning they had an early flight out. As they both drifted off to sleep, in their separate rooms, they thought of each other. And how much they really wanted to get married.  
  
  
  
*****Author's Note******  
  
I am sorry that I took so long to get this chapter up. I hope u all liked it, and I will try really hard to get the next one up soon. And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
~mystar21 


	15. Everything Is going wrong

The next day the whole family had an early breakfast. Mary and Robbie sat next to each other, they smiled and laughed at each other's jokes, they shared kisses, and acted like an engaged couple. They talked about wedding plans and were all very excited, except Eric, he was giving them both angry glances. Annie picked up on this, and every time Eric was going to make a comment to Mary or Robbie, she would kick him. Mary noticed her dad's anger, but she didn't pay it any mind. After they all finished breakfast they quickly went back to their rooms, to get their baggage. They checked out of the hotel, and hailed taxis to the airport. They got their boarding passes, and waited for the plane to be ready.  
  
Five minutes after they sat down, their flight was called. They went in line, and boarded the plane. Again, they had the same seating arrangements as before. Robbie and Mary sat next to each other. They talked for most of the flight, but at the end Robbie fell asleep. Mary watched him sleep, and she played with his soft hair, while his head was on her shoulder.  
  
"We are now entering the California area, please fasten your seatbelts, put all tray tables in the upright and locked position, and prepare for landing."  
  
Robbie stirred slightly, and Mary nudged him awake.  
  
"Baby, wake up. We are going to land soon."  
  
"Oh okay," said Robbie waking up.  
  
The plane landed and they gathered their baggage. Then they went out to the parking garage, and picked up the cars they had left there. When they got home, they all put their things away and relaxed. At around 3:00 p.m., Mary decided to start moving her stuff into her new apartment.  
  
"Robbie, can you help me move?"  
  
"Sure, anything thing for my wife to be." He said laughing. He picked her up, and carried her upstairs, while she was laughing in his arms.  
  
They passed Eric on the way upstairs, he gave them a very stern look, and quickly walked down the stairs.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Robbie, as he dropped her on Lucy's bed.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well whatever, let's start moving."  
  
First they moved all her clothes, and put them away in her new closet. Then they took all her belongings she had left in the room, and moved them. The apartment already had furniture, so they didn't have to move any heavy things. Mary and Robbie sat sitting on her bed, in her apartment. They were tired from the plane ride, and from manual labor, so they both fell asleep. Robbie had his arms around her waist, and they were sleeping peacefully, until Eric came in.  
  
Upon seeing Robbie and Mary in the same bed he got mad, he walked quickly over to the bed, and jerked Mary awaked.  
  
"Whoa dad, god I was sleeping." Said Mary groggily.  
  
"Yeah that's the problem, you were sleeping." Said Eric fuming, "why the hell are you in the same bed as him?"  
  
All the yelling woke Robbie up.  
  
"Dad, this isn't the first time we have shared a bed, god we're engaged."  
  
"Yeah, and do you think I am happy about that?" he yelled.  
  
"You know what I don't care if you are happy, its my life." Mary yelled back.  
  
"Whatever, go marry him, see if I give a damn." He yelled, and stormed out of the house.  
  
Mary burst into tears, and collapsed on Robbie's chest.  
  
"I hate him." She sobbed.  
  
"Don't say that Mary, it will be alright. Don't worry, he probably is just afraid of loosing you."  
  
"I am sorry you had to hear that."  
  
"Its okay. Now lets go down to your house and eat."  
  
They both made their way down stairs. When they got in the kitchen they saw the whole family at the table, except Eric.  
  
"Mary, do you know where you're dad is?" asked Annie.  
  
"I could less where the hell he went."  
  
"Mary? What is that all about?"  
  
"Dad came up to my apartment, and he saw Robbie and I taking a nap, and he freaked out. He was like 'go get married see if I give a damn', then he stormed out." Said Mary.  
  
"Oh, god I can't believe him."  
  
"Whatever please lets just forget about him, and have dinner."  
  
They all ate quietly, after dinner Mary went out back and shot hoops.  
  
"How 'bout a little game of one on one?" asked Robbie coming out of the house.  
  
"Sure, but you do know you're gonna loose." Said Mary teasing him.  
  
"We'll just see about that."  
  
They started playing, they both were having too much fun to care who was winning or not. Mary was going for a lay-up, and Robbie grabbed her and started tickling her, until she let go of the ball.  
  
"Hey! No fair, you're cheating."  
  
"Me? Cheating?"  
  
"Yes you." Said Mary still laughing.  
  
"Robbie telephone." Called Lucy, from the door.  
  
Robbie picked Mary up, and carried her into the house. He sat her on the counter, and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello." Said Robbie cheerfully. After he'd been talking for about 2 minutes, his once cheerful expression, changed to a worried and sad one.  
  
He hung up the phone, and Mary eager to know what changed his mood asked him, "You okay? Who was that?"  
  
"It was my brother. My mom… she is…. In the…hospital." said Robbie trying not to cry.  
  
"Oh my god, is she okay? What's wrong?"  
  
"Mary if she is in the hospital, do you think she is okay?" Robbie snapped.  
  
"I am sorry, what's wrong?"  
  
"She has been having health problems, and she just collapsed." Said Robbie.  
  
"Don't worry, I am sure she'll be fine."  
  
"No Mary, she might not be fine." He said grabbing his car keys and walking out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Robbie… Come back! Robbie!" Mary yelled after him, out the door. He didn't even turn around, he just got into his car and sped away.  
  
Mary sat on the bottom step, of the stairs and started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lucy as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Robbie's mom is in the hospital…And he just left and wouldn't tell me where he was going. He is mad at me, and I don't even know why. And then the whole thing with dad." Said Mary between sobs, "Everything is going wrong."  
  
  
  
***Author's Note***  
  
Hey I am sorry if I took long to get this chapter up. I hope you liked it. I will try to get the next one up soon.  
  
~mystar21 


	16. Wrong, But still Right

That night Mary sat on her bed examining her engagement ring. Robbie still hadn't come home, and Mary was getting worried. She was about to go take a shower, when she heard the door open. She walked out into the living room to see Robbie standing there.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Mary.  
  
"I could be better." He said.  
  
They sat down in the couch, but didn't talk to each other. But Mary couldn't take the silence any longer.  
  
"Robbie, how is your mother?"  
  
"Mary, please not right now."  
  
"Robbie, please talk to me, I can help you get through this."  
  
"No, you really can't help me. I don't need you." Robbie yelled.  
  
This really hurt her, "You don't need me?" she asked beginning to cry.  
  
"No, I am leaving tomorrow to go see my mom, and I don't need anyone." Said Robbie, not realizing how much he was hurting her, "Especially you."  
  
"Robbie what is this all about? I didn't do anything." Mary sobbed.  
  
"Look at you, you're crying and your mother is perfectly fine. My mom on the other hand could die."  
  
"Robbie please talk to me."  
  
"No." he yelled, as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Robbie please come back." Said Mary grabbing is arm.  
  
"Mary, get off of me!" he yelled throwing off her arm. He didn't realize how strong he was, because she went flying backwards, and almost hit her head on the counter.  
  
She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, still crying. Robbie then felt really bad, he didn't know why he was taking his anger out on her.  
  
"Damn it!" he yelled punching the wall.  
  
Mary heard him and quickly locked the door. He went over to the door and tried to make her come out.  
  
"Mary! Mary come out, I am sorry."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Mary I am really sorry, I don't know why I pushed you."  
  
"Robbie, you are scaring me. How do I know you're not gonna get mad and hurt me again."  
  
"Mary I love you, and I am sorry. I don't know why I am taking my anger out on you."  
  
Mary opened the door, and came out. Her eyes were red, from crying and she had two hand pints on her right arm, from when he grabbed her  
  
"I am so sorry." Said Robbie hugging her.  
  
"Its okay."  
  
"I hurt you, you have a big bruise."  
  
"Its fine."  
  
"I am really sorry."  
  
"Its alright, we all make mistakes."  
  
They walked into her room and sat on the bed.  
  
"I am leaving tomorrow, and I don't know when I will be back." He said as he stroked her soft face.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No I will go myself."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mary I am sorry."  
  
"Robbie I already told you its alright."  
  
"But Mary, your wrist…."  
  
"My wrist will be fine."  
  
"I am sorry though, …I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"Robbie please forget it."  
  
"Okay, but I am really really sorry."  
  
"Robbie, since you are leaving tomorrow, and I won't see you for a while we have to make tonight fun." Said Mary giggling.  
  
"And what do you have in mind?" asked Robbie raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You know what I mean." Mary said still laughing.  
  
"No, I really don't. You might just have to show me."  
  
"No problem, I will be happy to show you." Said Mary.  
  
She bent over and kissed him passionately on the lips and ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her back with all he had, and his hands roamed around her body. They made out for about an hour, without over stepping their boundaries. After that, they talked until they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning Mary woke up by the phone ringing. She opened her eyes, and saw a note on the pillow beside her. She grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello." She said kind of still asleep.  
  
"Hi, Mary this is your dad. I am sorry about what I said. I don't have a lot of time to talk now, so I will talk to you when I get home later."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So you are still mad at me?"  
  
"Yes, kind of."  
  
"Well I am sorry. Bye hunny."  
  
"Bye."  
  
When she hung up the phone she looked at the pillow next to her, she picked up the note.  
  
Dear Mary,  
  
I am sorry I couldn't say good-bye to you this morning, but you looked so peaceful, that I didn't want to wake you. Again, I am really sorry for your wrist. I feel really bad, and I can't believe I did that to someone I love so much. I love you baby, and I am sorry I hurt you. Mary, I don't know what my life would be without you, you give me something to live for. I thank god everyday for giving me an angel like you. I love you baby, and I can't wait until you are my wife. I am going to miss you soooo much while I am gone, but I promise I will be thinking of you, and I will try to call as often as I can. I love you and please pray for my mother and I.  
  
Yours always,  
  
Robbie  
  
  
  
She smiled to herself, at how sweet he was. But she also really missed him. Even though he had just recently left. She looked down at her wrist, you could still see a hand print and it was a dark shade of purple. She showered and went down to eat breakfast.  
  
When she got down there everyone was at the table.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning hunny."  
  
"What happened to your wrist?" gasped Annie.  
  
"Ummm… Robbie kinda grabbed me last night, ummm… when we uhhh…. Got in a fight and I fell cause he uhhh…. Pushed me off him." She said, "But he apologized so many times, it was an accident he was mad and he was emotional."  
  
"Robbie grabbed you?" asked Matt starting to get mad.  
  
"yeah, but he didn't realize he would hurt me. It was an accident, I am fine. Please you guys, just leave it alone, I will be fine."  
  
"Mary, if he ever touches you again tell me." Said Matt.  
  
"Matt please…"  
  
"Hey, you are my sister."  
  
"Whatever, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Eggs and toast." 


	17. Right

The whole family ate breakfast, then went their separate ways. Lucy had a date with Scott, Ruthie was going over her friend Yasmin's house, Matt had a date with Sarah, and Annie had to go grocery shopping. So that left Simon and Mary at home.  
  
"Hey Mary is your wrist really alright?" asked Simon as he sat next to her on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, Simon I am fine. He didn't do it on purpose."  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Like hell."  
  
"Oh well, what do you wanna do, since we are the only ones home?"  
  
"I am just going to up to my apartment and take a nap, I am tired."  
  
"You are no fun."  
  
"I am sorry Simon, I am not in the mood, I miss Robbie."  
  
"Mary, he just left."  
  
"I know, but I miss him."  
  
"Whatever, have a nice nap."  
  
Mary walked upstairs and laid down on her bed. She missed Robbie so much, but she knew his mother needed him more than she did. She fell asleep, and was woken up by someone tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"what?" she asked.  
  
"Mary, I need to talk to you." Said Eric entering the room, and sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I am sorry I said those things, I didn't mean it and I just am afraid of loosing you. Especially loosing you to Robbie…"  
  
"Why? What has Robbie done?"  
  
"Mary I'll give you two word. Two-timing and motel."  
  
"Dad, that was two years ago, he has changed. You know and I both know that."  
  
"Yes I do know that, he is a better person, but I am still afraid of loosing you."  
  
"Daddy, you won't loose me. I am just getting married. I will still be your daughter."  
  
"I know, I am really sorry hunny."  
  
"Its fine, but you really have to apologize to Robbie."  
  
"I will, where is he?"  
  
"He went to Florida, his mom is in the hospital."  
  
"Oh God, I didn't know. I am sorry Mary."  
  
"Its fine." She said, as a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry sweetie."  
  
"I just miss him so much, and I feel selfish, that I want him with me, while his mom is sick."  
  
"Mary don't worry, I am sure she will be fine."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so."  
  
"Well I am gonna go back to the house now."  
  
"Okay." Said Mary still crying.  
  
Once her dad left the room, she opened the bed side table, and took out the note Robbie had left her. She reread it three times, before she got up. She went into the kitchen to make dinner, she wasn't that hungry, so she made salad.  
  
"Hey Mary, how's your wrist?" asked Lucy, as she came up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, it is fine."  
  
Lucy walked into the kitchen and Mary saw that she was not alone. A guy who looked about 23 followed her. He was tall, about 6 feet maybe. He had dirty blonde hair, and light brown eyes. He was skinny, yet muscular.  
  
"Mary, this is Scott, my boyfriend. Scott this is Mary, my sister."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Well we are going to go into my room. See you later." Said Lucy grabbing Scott's hand, and leading him to her bedroom.  
  
"It was nice meeting you." Said Scott.  
  
"You too."  
  
Mary sat down on the couch with her salad, and turned on the television. She was really tired, despite her earlier nap. She slowly drifted off to sleep. She was awoken a couple of hours later by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello." She said softly.  
  
"Hi baby."  
  
She immediately brightened at the sound of Robbie's voice.  
  
"Hey baby, I miss you so much."  
  
"I only left this morning…" said Robbie chuckling.  
  
"I know, but I love you and I feel so lonely when you are not here."  
  
"Well I am happy to hear you love me." He said, "But I have good news, and bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?"  
  
"Ummm…I say lets start with the bad news." Said Mary skeptically.  
  
"Okay, the bad news is I am gonna have to stay here for two more weeks. But the good news is that my mom is going to be fine, I am just staying to check on her and make sure she stays fine.  
  
"Oh okay," said Mary a little disappointed he wasn't coming home soon, "But I am really happy your mom is fine."  
  
"Thanks baby, I really love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Oh yeah, how is your wrist?"  
  
"Robbie, shut up. I am fine." Said Mary playfully.  
  
"Okay, well I am going to let you go now, you sound a little tired."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I will call you tomorrow baby. Bye, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, bye."  
  
Mary hung up the phone and went to get ready for bed The next two weeks went by rather slowly for Mary. She had training during the day, for fire fighting. But at nights and on weekends she missed Robbie so much. They had their nightly calls, but it still wasn't the same. She longed for him to hold her in his arms. And she really wanted to feel his lips on hers. It was Friday, and Mary just finished training. Robbie's plane was do in the next day at 8:30 in the morning. So Mary went to sleep without even eating. She hadn't had much of an appetite lately, and usually found herself skipping meals.  
  
The next morning Mary woke up extra early, to make sure she looked great for Robbie. She showered, and put on a pair of dark shorts, with a white halter-top. She French braided her hair, and fixed her make up. She left the house, and headed for the airport. When she got there, she waited at the gate, for Robbie to arrive.  
  
"Flight 659 from Orlando, Florida has now landed." Said the attendant over the loud speaker.  
  
That was Robbie's flight, Mary stood up and waited to see Robbie. Finally she saw him. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. They kissed intensely, not wanting to ever let go. Finally the both needed air, and were sure others were watching, so they pulled away.  
  
"Well hello to you too." Said Robbie laughing.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"What? That's no way to greet me."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, I still love you." Said Robbie playfully.  
  
"So how is your mom and everything?"  
  
"Everything is fine. How are you?"  
  
"I am good, but I missed you so much."  
  
"Awwww…. I missed you too baby, come here." He said pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"How about we go get your bags, and then go home and do stuff."  
  
"By stuff you mean?"  
  
"Robbie don't play dumb with me." Said Mary punching him on the arm playfully.  
  
"Okay okay, yes we can do, and will do 'stuff' when we get home. I missed you so much, I can't wait to have you in my arms."  
  
"You won't have to wait that long."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
They gathered Robbie's bags, and got into the car. Mary drove.  
  
"Mary I have really been thinking, and I don't wanna wait any longer to get married."  
  
"Oh, ok. When were you planning?"  
  
"Like September. That'll give us two months to plan the wedding."  
  
"September sounds good. I can't wait either to be your wife."  
  
"I can't wait for you to be mine…"  
  
"I already am yours." Said Mary putting her hand on his thigh.  
  
"I know, but I want you to be mine legally."  
  
"I know what you mean. I can't wait to be your either."  
  
"You know what I am really looking forward to?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our wedding night." Said Robbie smiling slyly.  
  
"I know what you mean." Said Mary giggling.  
  
The rest of the ride home was silent. When they got there Robbie said he was really tired and took a nap, in Mary's bed. Mean while Mary was in the kitchen. It was Robbie's first night back, and she wanted to do something special for him. She was making Spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread and Greek salad. She set the table with nice dishes. Robbie was still sleeping, so Mary quietly slipped into the room, she grabbed something from the closet, and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and slipped into her dress.  
  
She was sitting at the table, when her door opened and out walked Robbie. He looked refreshed. When he came out of the room he couldn't believe what he saw. There was a table set with nice dishes, candles, and food. Mary was sitting on one of the chairs in a black dress. It was barley a dress at that. It went just below her butt, it had a plunging neck line, and the back was cut out. She had her hair in a French twist, and she was smiling at the sight of Robbie.  
  
"Hi baby, have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Yes very nice."  
  
"Sit down, I will get you some food." Said Mary gesturing to the seat opposite her. She filled his plate with spaghetti and sat down across from him to eat.  
  
"You didn't have to do all this." He said.  
  
"I know, but I love you and you deserve it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So do you like?"  
  
"Like what? The food or you?"  
  
"The food." Said Mary blushing.  
  
"Oh yeah, I like the food. But I really love you. Baby you look wow, I mean really amazing."  
  
"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."  
  
"Aww… Thanks sweetie."  
  
"Okay, finish eating and then maybe we could do uhh.. stuff." Said Mary smiling.  
  
"No argument there." Said Robbie. They both finished their food, and went to sit on the couch.  
  
"The food was great Mary. Thank you so much." Said Robbie squeezing Mary's hand.  
  
"Robbie, it was nothing. You should get used to me cooking for you, we are going to get married."  
  
"I know, but really it was awesome. So are you ready to do 'stuff'?" asked Robbie.  
  
"Yes I am ready."  
  
They started to kiss, softly at first, then more passionately. They both had missed each other so much, and just wanted to be together. Robbie picked up Mary, still kissing her, and carried her into her room. He softly placed her on the bed, and went over to close the door. He walked back over to the bed, and stared down at her, "she is so beautiful" he thought to himself.  
  
"Robbie, are you gonna kiss me or what?"  
  
"Yah baby, I am gonna. You are just so beautiful."  
  
They started to kiss again, Robbie laid beside her on the bed, and cupped her face in his hands. She climbed on top of him, and straddled his waist. She pulled off his shirt, and ran her hands over his muscular stomach. He turned her over reached down to the bottom of her dress, he looked up at her, as if to ask if he could. She just nodded. So he pulled the dress off, revealing a black bra and underwear.  
  
"Mary, are you sure?" he asked pulling away.  
  
"I am sure, but if you are uncomfortable, I will change."  
  
"No baby, I am fine."  
  
They began to kiss again, she slid off his sweat pants. They didn't go nay farther than that. After 2 hours of making out, they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
***Author's Note****  
  
I am sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. But I hope y'all like it. And in response to some of ur reviews, this story is totally fiction, I had some people saying oh this person wouldn't do this or that. IT IS FICTION! I made it up, so if the characters act out of persona (that word makes sense. Right?), then I am sorry. But I hope you like it. 


	18. Preparing

The next day they woke up around ten. Mary looked at Robbie next to her, then down at herself. She was only in a bra and underwear. She felt kind of naked, but he was going to be her husband, and she didn't feel nervous around him. She kissed Robbie lightly on the lips, he didn't move. Then she ran her tongue over his lips, he still didn't move. She bent over and sucked on his neck, he stirred slightly.  
  
"God, what does it take to wake him up?" Mary thought to herself.  
  
She had an idea, she crept out of bed and over to the bedroom door.  
  
"Robbie I am going to take a shower, wanna come with me?" Mary asked trying not to laugh.  
  
As soon as Robbie heard the words "shower", and "with me", he shot right up. Mary burst out laughing.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked wondering if he heard her right.  
  
"I was just kidding, I wanted to wake you up." She said between laughs, "I am sorry, no shower."  
  
"Man." Said Robbie, "I really wanted to... just kidding."  
  
"So baby what do you want to do today?"  
  
"We have to start our wedding plans."  
  
"Yes, yes we do. First we have to decide on a date." Said Mary leaving the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Robbie.  
  
"To get a calendar."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Okay here we go." Said Mary as she returned to the room with a calendar.  
  
"How 'bout September 2nd, it is a Saturday."  
  
"Yeah, that will be good, because my classes won't start until September 20. We will have time to get settled, and time for our honey moon." Said Robbie.  
  
"Okay good. So September 2nd."  
  
"Yep." He said giving her a kiss.  
  
They got dressed, and went down to the house. Everyone was having a late breakfast, considering it was Saturday.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Morning."  
  
They all sat down to eat.  
  
"Ummmm… Everyone we have decided on a date for our wedding." Said Mary smiling, "We decided on September 2nd."  
  
"That is very… uhh… soon." Annie managed to say.  
  
"Well we love each other, so hey.  
  
"Well then congratulations, and we will definitely be helping you guys prepare." Said Annie, now smiling.  
  
"We have to go get ready, we are going today to look for a place to have the reception." Said Mary getting up from the table.  
  
They left the table, and made their way up to the apartment. Mary showered, and put on a pair of khaki shorts, and a baby blue tank top. Robbie showered after her. They left the house, and went off in search of a place. They first went to a hall that was really beautiful, but way overpriced. They then went to a hall, that was very nice, and it was surprisingly in their price-range. It was around 2:00 pm, when they got home. They had lunch, and hung out for the rest of the day.  
  
The next week was filled with picking out invitations and sending them.  
  
"Did we invite everyone that we need to?" asked Robbie, as he went over their list again.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, we have all of my family and all of your family. We invited all our friends, and I don't think anyone is missing."  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
"Yep, that is one thing that is out of the way now."  
  
"Mary, are you gonna invite Wilson?" asked Robbie.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Good, I was hoping you would say that."  
  
"Don't worry baby, I will never get back with him. He is out of my life, you are my everything and my only thing right now." She said kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Awwww… You're so sweet baby. I love you more than you could ever know."  
  
"I love you too, but we have to get back to work, we still need caterers, flowers, my dress, and your suit."  
  
"I know, we will have our work cut out for us." Said Robbie smiling weakly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Mary noticing his lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"Its just that all this is very tiring, but I know it will be worth it in the end. I will have a beautiful wife and I will be living a fairy tale."  
  
"I don't know about the fairy tale part, but the beautiful wife part is definitely true." She said laughing.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They kept preparing. They had to get caterers, and decide what kind of food the caterers would serve.  
  
"What do you want at the wedding for food?" asked Robbie looking through a menu of what the caterers made.  
  
"I think we should have two choices. Like steak and chicken, or chicken and fish, or fish and steak. Something like that."  
  
"I think we should have chicken and fish." Said Robbie.  
  
"Good, that's what I thought too."  
  
By the time all that was done Robbie and Mary were exhausted, but they knew they had to get everything ready, and that it would be worth it in the end. A month before the wedding, Lucy and Mary went out to get her dress. They went to a big store, and looked for the perfect dress.  
  
"So what kind of dress are you looking for?" Lucy asked, as they parked the car.  
  
"I want an elegant sleek one, no puffy traditional kinds." Said Mary alighting from the car.  
  
They walked into the store and went to the section, which had the dresses Mary wanted.  
  
"How is this one?" asked Lucy, holding up a white dress, with spaghetti straps, a clinging top, and at the bottom it went out like a bell. The bottom had flowers embroidered around the bottom and was very pretty.  
  
"I like that, but lets keep looking." She said, continuing to look through the racks of dresses.  
  
They found three more, nice dresses and went to the dressing room.  
  
"How is this one?" asked Mary coming out of the room.  
  
"Good, but try the next."  
  
"Okay, how is this one?" she asked again coming out, this time with a different dress on.  
  
"Nope, next."  
  
After Mary had tried on all the dresses she had, she still hadn't found the perfect one. They kept looking and suddenly Lucy heard Mary shriek in the aisle next to her.  
  
"What? What?" Lucy asked as she ran to see what was wrong with Mary.  
  
"I found it!"  
  
"Found what?!"  
  
"I found the perfect dress." Said Mary holding up a spaghetti strapped, sleek dress, with an embroidered top, and flowing skirt. It was beautiful beyond words. It had sleek gloves to go with it.  
  
"Its awesome."  
  
"I know. This is the one I am getting." Exclaimed Mary, as she headed back towards the dressing room.  
  
Five minutes later she came out. She looked breath taking.  
  
"Wow, Mary you look awesome."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You have to get that one."  
  
"I know, I love it."  
  
They went and paid for the dress, they got back in the car and headed home.  
  
"Who are you gonna have for your brides maids?" asked Lucy as they were driving home.  
  
"I really don't know."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know I want you as my maid of honor, I want Ruthie to be a brides maid, and I will probably have two of my friends from Buffalo be my other brides maids."  
  
"That's cool. What are your friends names from Buffalo?"  
  
"Allison and Alexa."  
  
"Did you tell them you were going to get married?"  
  
"Of course, I called them a couple days after Robbie proposed." Said Mary laughing.  
  
They got home, Mary was going to keep her dress in Lucy's closet, so Robbie wouldn't see it. Robbie was out with Simon looking for a tuxedo, so Mary went into her room and took out her 'To Do List'.  
  
"Okay, we have the hall, the caterers, the invitations, my dress, and Robbie is getting his suit. So all we need is flowers, and brides maids dresses." Mary said to herself.  
  
An hour later Robbie came back, he didn't have his suit with him, so Mary figured it was in Simon's closet.  
  
"Hey baby." He said coming to sit next to her on the couch.  
  
"Hi." She said kissing him.  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"It was good."  
  
"That's good, mine was good too."  
  
"What do you want to eat for dinner?" asked Mary getting up and going into the kitchen.  
  
"Anything, what do you want?"  
  
"I am not that hungry, I will probably just have a yogurt or something."  
  
"Mary, that's not healthy, what else did you eat today?"  
  
"I had a salad for lunch, and no breakfast." She said defensively.  
  
"Mary you have to eat."  
  
"I am eating."  
  
"You look like you have lost a lot of weight since the beginning of the summer." Said Robbie remaining calm, despite Mary's attitude.  
  
"Okay, maybe I did loose some weight, but why should you care?"  
  
"How much did you loose?"  
  
"None of your business." She shot back.  
  
"Mary tell me." He said raising his voice.  
  
"Okay, okay, I lost 15 pounds"  
  
"How much do you weigh now?"  
  
"Ummm… 105 pounds." She said.  
  
"What? Mary that isn't healthy."  
  
"Robbie just leave me alone." She said running into her room.  
  
"Mary, I won't leave you alone. I don't want you to be unhealthy."  
  
"Robbie, I haven't been eating I confess. Happy?" she said starting to cry.  
  
"Why? You have always been skinny."  
  
"Because I wanted to look great to get married, so I stopped eating sometimes, but then it just became a habit and I kept doing it."  
  
"Mary, you already are perfect." He said cradling her in his arms, "I love you for you, you don't have to change. You already are perfect."  
  
"Thank you." She said between sobs.  
  
"Now Mary, promise me you will eat."  
  
"I will, don't worry."  
  
They ate dinner, and fell asleep in each other's arms, on the couch. The next week was filled with more wedding plans. They got the flowers, and picked out the brides maid's dresses. The dresses were baby blue, with spaghetti straps, and an open back. The ushers suits, were traditional.  
  
Robbie had chosen his three brothers as his groom's men, and Simon as his best man. Mary had chose Ruthie, Alexa, and Allison as her bride's maids, and Lucy as her maid of honor.  
  
Everything was arranged; they flew in their families and friends. Alexa and Allison were going to stay with Mary and Lucy in their apartment. The colonel and Ruth were staying in Ruthie's room, Ginger and Annie's father were staying in Matt's room, and Matt was staying with Robbie and Simon, In Simon's room. It was a week before the wedding, and around the house was very hectic. The hall was being decorated, and everyone was very excited.  
  
"Robbie, telephone." Called Annie up the stairs.  
  
"Hello." He said picking up the phone.  
  
"Hi baby."  
  
"Oh, hi." He said smiling, upon hearing Mary's voice.  
  
"I wanna see you."  
  
"Okay, do you want me to come up to your apartment?"  
  
"No, everyone is up here. Ally, Lexa, and Lucy won't shut up, so lets go out."  
  
"Okay, where do you wanna go?"  
  
"I wanna take a walk on the promenade."  
  
"Okay, I will be waiting for you outside."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Mary hung up the phone, and walked into the living room with her purse. Alexa, Ally, and Lucy were all sitting on the floor laughing and talking. They had become pretty good friends in the last week.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?" asked Ally sitting up.  
  
"Robbie and I are going for a walk on the promenade."  
  
"Awwww… That's so cute, the couple to be is spending some quality time together." Said Ally laughing.  
  
"What are we annoying you?" asked Lexa in the same mocking tone.  
  
"No, I just wanna spend some time with him."  
  
"We are just kidding, go have fun."  
  
"And remember only 5 days until you are married, and then you can have him in any way you want." Lucy said laughing.  
  
"Hahaha shut up."  
  
"I was just kidding."  
  
"Okay, I am leaving now." She said descending the stairs.  
  
She walked to the front of the house. Robbie was sitting waiting in his car.  
  
"Hey." Said Mary, as she got in.  
  
"Hi baby." He said kissing her on the lips.  
  
They drove to the promenade and parked the car. They walked around just talking about random things.  
  
"So what are you doing tomorrow?" asked Robbie, as they sat down on a bench.  
  
"Lexa, Ally, and Lucy are taking me shopping."  
  
"Shopping for what?"  
  
"Oh nothing." She replied giggling.  
  
"Come on tell me."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay, fine be like that."  
  
"Don't worry I will, and I promise you will like what I am going to get. It will just have to be a surprise."  
  
"Well in that case, I can wait, and be surprised."  
  
"Love you." She said kissing him.  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"No, I love you more."  
  
"Okay, I guess you do." He said kissing her.  
  
They walked around a while longer, then went home. Dinner was ready, so they all sat down and ate. The table was full, so some people ate on the porch.  
  
The next day Alexa, Allison, Lucy, and Mary all headed to the mall.  
  
"Okay which store are we going to first?" asked Ally looking around the mall.  
  
"I wanna go to Bath and Body Works, because when I was shopping with Robbie a couple weeks ago, I saw some perfume there, and her really liked it." Said Mary, "He said 'it turned him on'."  
  
"Okay Mary, we didn't need to hear that." Said Lexa laughing.  
  
They all went into the store, Mary went and got the perfume, and the rest of the girls just browsed.  
  
"Now it is time for us to go to Victoria's secret." Said Lucy smiling slyly.  
  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
They went into the store and looked around. Lucy went over to the sales lady.  
  
"Ummm… Excuse me ma'am, my sister is getting married, do you have a wedding collection of lingerie?"  
  
"Yes we sure do. I will be right back with the catalog, you can look through it and tell me what you like, I will bring them out to show you, if you are interested in any."  
  
"Okay, thank you very much."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Mary was still looking around the store, she hadn't seen anything that really caught her attention yet.  
  
"Mary come here." Called Ally, from where her and the rest of the girls were sitting.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lucy got you a catalog of the wedding collection."  
  
"Okay, let me see."  
  
Mary began flipping through the catalog. She saw something she knew Robbie would like.  
  
"I like that one." She said pointing to it.  
  
"Oooooo." Said all the girls in unison.  
  
"How many nights are you going on your honeymoon for?" inquired Lucy.  
  
"Four, why?"  
  
"I think you should get something really special for your wedding night, and then get something else for each of the four nights you are on your honeymoon."  
  
"That is a good idea Mary." Added Alexa.  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
They finished looking at the catalog, Mary had found five things she liked. She got her size, and bought them. They left the store and went home.  
  
The Wednesday before the wedding, Mary had her bridal shower. It was in her apartment. She invited her friends from fire fighter training, and some old friends from school. Her mother and grandmother's were also there, and of course Lucy, Lexa, and Ally were there. They all ate and talked and ate, then it was present time.  
  
"Okay open this one first." Said Annie handing Mary a package.  
  
Mary started tearing off the paper; it revealed a beautiful wedding album.  
  
"Its beautiful, thanks mom."  
  
"Your welcome honey."  
  
"Okay now this one." Said Ally handing Mary a big box, "Its from Lexa and me."  
  
Mary again tore the paper off, it was a very big box, and she had no idea what was in it. She finally got the box open and began to pull things out. First she pulled out a black thong.  
  
"Oooooooo." Was all you could hear from everyone.  
  
Mary was a deep shade of red, but continued to dig in the box. She pulled out many more thongs, and bikini style underwear. She was so embarrassed, and everyone laughed at how red she was. There were still more things in the box, she began to pull everything out. Now there were no more embarrassing gifts. She pulled out candlesticks, a photo album, a set of glasses, and plates.  
  
"Thank you guys." Said Mary giving them both hugs.  
  
By the end of the night Mary had enough lingerie for a whole year, and lots of house things. All the girls, including Ruthie camped out on Mary's floor.  
  
The next day was the rehearsal ceremony. Only the people who were in the wedding, and parents and grandparents were invited.  
  
They started at the church; Eric was going to be marrying them. Robbie's 5- year-old girl cousin, named Kaitlynn, was the flower girl. And Sam and David were the ring bearers. They went down first. Followed by Ruthie and Robbie's youngest brother, then Ally and another one of Robbie's brothers, then Alexa and Robbie's oldest brother, and finally Lucy and Simon.  
  
After they all went, Mary, in her regular clothes, went down the aisle. Matt was giving her away, since her father was the minister. She met Robbie at the front and they went over the whole thing, except their vows, which they chose to write. They wanted them to be a surprise, at their actual wedding.  
  
After the ceremony, they all went to their separate places they were staying.  
  
Mary and Robbie spent the night together in her room, while the rest of the girls stayed in Lucy's room. This was going to be their last night together, before they were married. The next night, Mary and Robbie would spend apart, because when Mary woke up, it would be her wedding day, and she didn't want to see Robbie until the wedding.  
  
They slept cuddled in each other's arms. The next morning Mary made breakfast for everyone. Robbie was going to stay until 3 o'clock, and then he was going to stay in the house, with Simon.  
  
They all sat down at the table and ate.  
  
"So how'd you sleep Mary?" asked Ally winking.  
  
"I slept fine, thank you."  
  
"I am sure you did." She said laughing, Robbie couldn't help it, he began to laugh too.  
  
"You guys are so lucky, you are getting married." Said Lucy.  
  
"Don't worry Luce, you'll have your time."  
  
"I hope so, don't jinx me Lexa."  
  
"You guys are nuts." Said Robbie sipping his juice.  
  
"And what makes you so sane?"  
  
"You guys are so goofy."  
  
"Goofy equals good." Replied Ally, in her usual peppy tone.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Mary your boyfriend is making fun of us." Complained Lexa.  
  
"Robbie shut up."  
  
"Uhhh… you are gonna be my wife, and your telling me to shut up." He exclaimed jokingly.  
  
"yes I am, gotta problem."  
  
"No, I was just asking."  
  
After they all ate, they sat down and talked for hours. They sometimes laughed so hard, they felt like they were gonna bust. It was 3 o'clock and Robbie was leaving.  
  
"You guys better take care of Mary for me." He said heading towards the door.  
  
"Don't worry, we will." Said Lucy sweetly.  
  
Mary followed Robbie down the stairs.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I am gonna miss you."  
  
"I will see you tomorrow." Said Robbie laughing.  
  
"I know, but I will still miss you."  
  
"I will miss you too." He said pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
They kissed passionately, until the door opened.  
  
"Stop that, we need her back." Called Lucy.  
  
They both started laughing.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mary went back upstairs. All the women of the house were staying in her and Lucy's apartment. They ordered pizzas for dinner. They all ate and talked and laughed. Later they did facials and sat around telling stories.  
  
"I remember the night before my wedding." Said Annie, as she sat on the floor with a mask on her face, "I was so nervous, I couldn't eat. My mom tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. I was so in love."  
  
"I remember every day for a week I would put on my veil and tiara, and look in the mirror for a long time." Said Grandma Ruth.  
  
"I am so happy for you Mary." Said Ginger kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"We all are."  
  
They talked and laughed for the rest of the night. As Mary laid in her bed that night, she kept thinking, "I am getting married."  
  
She couldn't wait until she was Mrs. Robbie Palmer.  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
I hope you all liked it, I know it took me long to write, but I have been working on it whenever I could. It is a bit longer than usual and I really hope you like it. I will start working on the next chapter soon.  
  
~yasmin 


	19. The Wedding

The next morning Mary woke up to the smell of pancakes. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast. She grabbed an apple, and plopped down into the chair next to Ally.  
  
"Morning." Said Mary between bites.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"When are we gonna start getting me ready?"  
  
"Well Mary, the wedding starts at 3:30, so we will start at noon." Said Annie, checking her watch. "So that gives you and hour to do whatever you want."  
  
"I wanna call Robbie." Mary complained.  
  
"Nope, you can't, you will see him at the church." Replied Ally.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Mary finished her apple and sat on the couch, she was going to watch television until noon.  
  
Meanwhile in the Camden house, Robbie was also just waking up. He was sleeping in Simon's extra bed. He looked over, to see Simon still asleep. Robbie looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh shit its already 11." He cried jumping out of bed.  
  
"What?" asked Simon, woken up by Robbie's exclamation.  
  
"It is 11, we have to be up."  
  
"Man, the wedding starts at 3:30, so we have to be at the church at 3. We only need an hour to get ready, so go back to sleep."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am too nervous and excited."  
  
"Oh my god, okay I am awake." Said Simon getting out of bed.  
  
They went down stairs and ate breakfast. The colonel, Eric, and Annie's father were already up, they were all around the table chatting.  
  
At 12:00 sharp, Mary and the rest of the women began getting ready. First they all took showers. Mary showered last, so she wouldn't be hurried by people awaiting the shower. She got in and let the hot water fall over her body, she then washed her body and hair, she got out and dried off. She got on her bath robe and went to her room. When she got into it, she saw Lexa, Ally, and Lucy all putting their dresses on. Mary glanced at the clock it was 1:00.  
  
"How does this look?" asked Lucy as she spun around in her dress.  
  
"Awesome." Replied Ally.  
  
"Mary lets get you dressed." Called Annie, as she walked into the room.  
  
First Mary went into the bathroom and put her under wear and bra on, then she went back into the room, and slipped on her dress. She stood in front of the mirror as her mom fluffed and fixed the dress. Everyone was already dressed, now it was hair and make up time. Lucy did Alexa's, Allison's, and Ruthie's. Then Ally and Lexa did Annie's and Mary's. Mary didn't have a lot of make up, but even with what she had, she looked beautiful. Ally did her hair, since she was going to beauty school. She put it up in a high pony tail, with all the ends curled and bobby pinned onto her head. All the bride's maids had their hair in half pony tails, with curls all over. Last they all put on their shoes and waited in the living room for the limo to get there.  
  
While all this was happening, back in the house, everyone was running around.  
  
"Where's my jacket?" yelled Robbie, as he ran into Simon's room.  
  
"Right here." Said Simon throwing it to him.  
  
Robbie had on a traditional tuxedo, he had his hair slicked back, and he looked like a model.  
  
"You guys lets go!" yelled Eric up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
They all piled into different cars, and headed to the church.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"The limo is here." Said Lucy peering out the window.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They all went downstairs carefully trying not to step on their dresses. They had two limos, Annie, Mary, Lucy, Ruthie, and Robbie's mom went in one limo, and Ally, Lexa, Grandma Ruth, and Ginger went in the other.  
  
They arrived at the church, and everyone got out. Mary waited until she knew Robbie was in the church to get out. She hurried to the back room, and joined her mother and the rest of her wedding party. Mary was so nervous she was pacing back and forth.  
  
"Mary, stop. I need to freshen your make up, we are starting in 10 minutes." Said Ally, beckoning for Mary to sit down.  
  
After ally finished her make up, all the groom's men entered the room. They were just about to start, so they lined up in order. The music started playing and they started to walk out. Kaitlynn and Sam and David first, then Ruthie and Robbie's youngest brother, then Ally and another one of Robbie's brother, then Alexa and Robbie's oldest brother. They all went out and people smiled as the passed, they took their places at the front, and then Simon and Lucy came out, as the maid of honor and the best man. They took their places at the top, and then the music changed. Robbie stood at the front, awaiting Mary. Everyone stood up, as the doors opened and Mary walked out with Matt on her arm. She had a tiara on her head, and a veil that went down to her waist on. When Robbie caught sight of her, his eyes welled up.  
  
"She is so beautiful." He thought to himself.  
  
She slowly made her way down the aisle, when she got to the front Matt lifted her veil, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then went to sit down. Mary and Robbie were finally together, they held hands and turned to the minister.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joyous event of Robbie Palmer and Mary Camden's wedding. They have chose to recite their own vows, so Robbie you can start." Said Eric.  
  
"Mary from the moment I met you, you were all I could think about day and night. You were my everything, and I lost you once, but thanks to God I got you back. I love you with all my heart and I will do anything to make you happy." He said stifling back a tear. "Mary you are my everything and I love you, you complete me, and I can't imagine my life with out you. I love you." He said as a tear went down his cheek.  
  
"Mary you can go."  
  
Mary was in tears, but she started.  
  
"Robbie if I were to describe my life in one word, I would have to say blessed. I am blessed in all aspects of my life. I am so lucky to have someone like you, to care for me, and to love me. I lost you once and it was the most miserable time in my life. I had an empty space and my heart, and when I was back with you it was gone. You give me something to live for, and I thank you for making my life truly blessed." Said Mary smiling as tears went down her cheeks.  
  
"Robbie Palmer, do you take Mary Camden to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Mary Camden do you take Robbie Palmer to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." Mary replied.  
  
"May I please have the rings?"  
  
Robbie placed the ring on Mary's finger, and then she did the same.  
  
"By the power invested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Robbie leaned in and kissed Mary lightly but passionately on the lips, the audience was applauding. They two newly weds finally pulled away, and ran down the aisle hand in hand, as everyone threw rice. They ran out into an awaiting limo, which was going to take them to the hall.  
  
They got into the limo and were both smiling.  
  
"We're finally married." Exclaimed Robbie.  
  
"I know, I am so excited."  
  
"You're excited? I am excited." Said Robbie playfully.  
  
"I love you baby."  
  
"I love you too hunny." He said kissing her strongly on the lips. He then pushed a stray lock of hair from her face, and stared deep into her eyes.  
  
When they finally reached the hall, everyone was already there, and they had to wait some time in the limo, to make their grand entrance. Finally they got the signal they could come in, and walked slowly hand in hand into the hall. They waited in a back room, before they went out.  
  
"May I now present you, Mr. and Mrs. Robbie Palmer!" said some man over the loud speaker.  
  
Everyone applauded, as they made their way to their table. They were sitting at the front of the room at a table, which was beautifully decorated, and their wedding parties sat at table to either side of this one. The hall was decorated with white and baby blue decorations; each table had a camera on it, and also a bowl with an exotic looking fish, and the walls were covered with flowers. It was beautiful.  
  
They first ate their appetizers, then their main courses. Everyone chatted gaily and enjoyed themselves. Robbie noticed Mary wasn't eating.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" he inquired touching her hand.  
  
"I am too nervous to eat."  
  
"Nervous about what? We are already married."  
  
"I am nervous about tonight." She said just above a whisper.  
  
"Oh, baby don't worry it'll be fine, I promise." He said smiling.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You don't look convinced."  
  
"I am, I am sorry."  
  
"Are you having fun?"  
  
"I am having a blast."  
  
They finished eating, and it was time to cut the cake. They made their way over to it. First Robbie cut a little piece and fed it to Mary, he was careful not to get it on her face. Then Mary picked up the fork, and took a piece off, she deliberately smeared it across his lips.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I am sorry, my hand must of slipped." She laughed.  
  
"Well, you are still gonna have to get it off."  
  
"Fine." She said, as she licked his lips and sucked the frosting off.  
  
They then went back to their table, right as they sat down, the voice came over the loud speaker again.  
  
"It is now time for the couple's first dance."  
  
Robbie took Mary's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. The music started, it was My Everything, by 98 degrees. They swayed to the music, as Mary rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered back.  
  
After everyone danced and laughed and talked, the night started to wind down, but Mary still had to throw her bouquet. But first Robbie had to throw her garter to the awaiting single men. A chair was placed in the middle of the room, Mary sat down and Robbie stood in front of her. He lifted up her dress, being very careful that no one else saw underneath, he ran his hands over her thigh and kissed her legs. Mary was smiling as Robbie was doing this, finally he came out holding the garter, he tossed it. All the men lunged towards it, but Matt caught it. He looked over at Sarah, who was laughing.  
  
Then finally it was time to throw the bouquet, all the single women went out onto the floor. Mary stood backwards and threw the bouquet over her head. When all the commotion was over, you could see Ally clutching to the bouquet. May started laughing.  
  
"Congrats Ally." She said patting her on the back.  
  
She then went back over to Robbie.  
  
"What do you say we get out of here?" he proposed raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, lets go." Mary giggled.  
  
They said their good-byes to everyone and then made their way to the limo. They were going to a hotel for the night, before leaving the next nigh on their honeymoon. 


	20. The wedding night

They arrived at the hotel a little after 10:30. They went to the front desk and checked in, and then went over to the elevators.  
  
"Robbie I feel weird." Mary exclaimed, as they waited for the elevator to reach their floor.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because people are looking at me, I am still in my wedding dress." Mary said as she giggled as an old lady passed and stared for a long time.  
  
"Baby don't worry, who cares what they think." He said pecking her on the cheek.  
  
The elevator finally reached the lobby and they both got in, with their hands linked together. It took only a couple minutes for them to get to their floor. They were on the top floor, Robbie had rented a suite. It cost a lot of money, but as he told Mary "This was their wedding night, it had to be special".  
  
They walked over to the room and slid the card into the lock, it turned green and the door unlocked. Mary gasped when she saw inside. They first walked into a living room, it had a couch and a television, then when you walked through an archway you were in the huge master bedroom. There were two doors off the bedroom, one went outside to the deck, which had its own mini pool, and the other went to the oversized bathroom.  
  
"You wait here, I am gonna go get something more comfortable on." Said Mary walking off into the bathroom with her suitcase.  
  
Mary was in the bathroom putting on one of the things she had bought that day with Lucy and her friends. It was a sheer black night gown, that went just below her butt, and it had a bra that tied around her neck as a halter top, and a thong to go with it.  
  
While Mary was in the bathroom, Robbie was sitting nervously on the bed. He had taken off his jacket and tie, but he still had his pants and dress shirt on. When Mary walked out Robbie almost stopped breathing, she looked so sexy. She had put her hair down, and it fell as soft curls over her shoulders.  
  
"Oh wow baby you are so sexy."  
  
"I am glad you like." Said Mary giggling.  
  
"I more than like, I love." He said.  
  
They just stared at each other for a while, then Robbie got off the bed and walked over to Mary. He looked into her beautiful eyes, and caressed her cheek with his hand. He then pulled in her face for a kiss. They stood there kissing deeply, and soon backed up towards the bed. They laid down next to each other, not breaking the kiss. Then Mary slowly began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Its not fair, you are wearing more than me." She complained playfully.  
  
"I am sure you can fix that baby."  
  
"Oh, you bet I can." She said as she undid the last button and pulled his shirt off of him and threw it to the floor. She then ran her hands over his muscular stomach, and touched his abs. They tightened with every touch.  
  
Robbie then pulled off her night gown, in one swift movement, and discarded it to the floor where his shirt was laying. He then began kissing her passionately, as he ran his hands all over her. Mary unbuttoned his pants and he helped her slip them off. Robbie wanted her so badly, he untied her bra and pulled it off, then he pulled off her thong, so she was lying naked in front of him. Yet he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, you are so beautiful."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Robbie then slipped off his boxers, they were both under the covers kissing deeply and moving their hands around each other's bodies.  
  
"Mary I want you, please baby." Robbie moaned, as Mary sucked on his neck.  
  
"How bad?" she asked teasing him.  
  
Robbie showed her, he rocked his hips and kissed her with everything he had. Finally they both couldn't take it anymore, they starting making love. Mary screamed his name as he made love to her. They made love for hours, before they both fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
****Author's Note****  
  
I hope you liked it, I know it was short, but don't worry there is much more to come. I know this chapter was a little racy, but its their wedding night and I didn't even go into details. Please tell me what you think, and just to tell you, I like long reviews. (hint hint I want a long review) lol I am just happy ppl like my story. Well I hope to have the next chapter up soon.  
  
~yasmin 


	21. The Morning After

The next day Mary woke up, she looked around and saw Robbie sleeping soundly beside her. She smiled to herself, and got up. She didn't want to wake him, so she crept silently to the bathroom to take a shower. She discarded her sheet and climbed into the steaming hot shower. She stood there letting the water hit every part of her body, she was thinking about last night. She giggled to herself as she thought of the way Robbie moaned as she teased him with her hands. She giggled also thinking of the look in his eyes as they made love, it was pure pleasure. She began washing her body.  
  
  
  
While she was in the shower, Robbie woke up. He reached over to where Mary was sleeping, finding her spot to be empty. He looked around, and then heard the shower running. He stayed in bed, until she emerged wearing only a towel. He pretended to be asleep, and watched her while she changed.  
  
  
  
"Are you looking at me?" asked Mary turning around as she giggled.  
  
  
  
"So what if I was?" he replied also laughing.  
  
  
  
They both laughed. Mary finished getting dressed and went to sit next to Robbie on the bed.  
  
  
  
"So what so you wanna do today?" asked Mary sitting sideways on his lap.  
  
  
  
"Spend time with you."  
  
"Awww, you're so sweet." She replied kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
  
  
"I say we make use of our own private pool." Said Robbie raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"I like the way you think." She replied giggling.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go get your suit on and I will order us some room service."  
  
  
  
"That'd be great." She replied.  
  
  
  
Mary walked off to the bathroom, she put on her suit and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She looked casual, but sexy at the same time. She walked out of the bathroom to see Robbie sitting on the couch, eating from a room service cart.  
  
  
  
"Wow…..baby you look…… awesome." Robbie exclaimed, dropping a piece of toast he had in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, I thought you'd like it." She giggled twirling around like a model, posing at every angle.  
  
  
  
She was wearing a black string bikini and Robbie loved it.  
  
He quickly changed into his shorts, and went to join Mary in the mini pool. He opened the door to the deck, and saw her sitting there examining her wedding ring, she looked like she was deep in thought.  
  
  
  
"What's on your mind?" Robbie asked getting into the pool.  
  
  
  
"Oh," said Mary as if coming back to reality, "Nothing really."  
  
  
  
"No, there is something, I can tell."  
  
  
  
"Do you really wanna know what I was thinking?"  
  
  
  
"Of course I do." He replied.  
  
  
  
"I was thinking about having a baby." She replied cautiously.  
  
  
  
"Mary we just got married."  
  
  
  
"I know, I wasn't talking about right now."  
  
  
  
"Mary, the truth is I really am not ready to start a family." He replied holding her hand.  
  
  
  
"I am not ready either. But what if I get pregnant?"  
  
"You're on the pill right?" Robbie asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am…"  
  
  
  
"Then we have nothing to worry about." Robbie said cutting her off, "Lets just relax and enjoy our vacation."  
  
  
  
"Okay, that sounds good to me." She replied climbing on his lap.  
  
  
  
They sat around in the pool for about 3 hours, they talked and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. Mary tried to bring up having a baby again, but just as the last time Robbie was totally opposed to it, and said he was not ready and he didn't want her to get pregnant.  
  
  
  
"How 'bout we get out and you can take a shower, then I will." Mary proposed stepping out of the pool.  
  
  
  
"Or, how 'bout we get out and take a shower together." Said Robbie smiling slyly.  
  
  
  
"If you want to, then lets go." Said Mary pulling his hand and dragging him out of the pool.  
  
  
  
They headed off to the bathroom, they took a shower together, washing the chlorine off each other's bodies. They finally got out.  
  
"Now that was fun." Said Robbie laughing as he pulled a shirt over his head.  
  
  
  
"Yes it was, I think I will remember that shower for a long time." She giggled, as she dried her hair.  
  
They ate a late lunch, and then packed all of their things up. Their flight was at 5:00, they were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They hailed a cab, and told the driver to take them to the air port. When they got there they quickly checked in, and headed to their gate.  
  
  
  
"Hey, baby, I am gonna go get something to eat, do you want anything?"  
  
  
  
"No I am fine." Mary replied sitting in a chair next to the window.  
  
  
  
While Mary was sitting waiting for Robbie to come back, a man approached her. He looked like he was in his late twenties, he had blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hey, what is a beautiful girl like you doing all by herself?" he asked giving her a line.  
  
  
  
"Ummm… I am not alone, my husband just went to get something to eat." She replied looking around to see where Robbie was.  
  
  
  
"Well he is a lucky man."  
  
  
  
"Yeah I'd say he is, and I am also lucky to have him." She replied, looking around him again.  
  
  
  
"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I am fine, and if you'll excuse me I have to go." Said Mary getting up and leaving.  
  
  
  
Robbie came back just in time to see Mary talking to this guy. He then walked over, just as she was walking away.  
  
  
  
"Who was that?" he asked as she approached him.  
  
  
  
"Some guy who was trying to pick me up." Mary said laughing.  
  
  
  
"I don't find that funny."  
  
  
  
"Robbie, don't worry, I love you."  
  
  
  
"I love you too." He said leaning over to kiss her. Just as their lips met a voice came over the loud speaker.  
  
  
  
"We are now boarding flight 601 to Honolulu, Hawaii."  
  
"That's us." They said in unison, and then laughed.  
  
  
  
They boarded the plane, Mary fell asleep on Robbie's shoulder as soon as they were in the air. He laughed to himself, and popped a C-D into his diskman. 


	22. Arriving in Hawaii

"Baby, we're here." Robbie said sweetly nudging Mary.  
  
They had landed in Hawaii, and it was time to get off the plane.  
  
"I am awake." Said Mary laughing, as Robbie gave her a 'no your not look'.  
  
They got off the plane hand-in-hand, and went to retrieve their luggage. After they had all their bags, they hailed a cab, which would take them to their hotel. They were staying in Hawaii for three days.  
  
They didn't talk much in the cab, because they were both tired from the flight. They arrived at the hotel at around 9:30 pm. They paid the driver, and went to check in.  
  
"Here is your key, your room is number 124, on the second floor." Said the woman at the desk.  
  
"Thank you." They both said.  
  
They walked over to the bank of elevators, and took one up to the 2nd floor. They unlocked the door, and went inside. It wasn't as extravagant, as the hotel they had stayed in before, but it was nice. Hey both put their suitcases off to the side, and sat down on the bed.  
  
"You tired baby?" asked Robbie gently stroking Mary's hair.  
  
"Kind of, but not really." She replied smiling.  
  
"I am gonna go take a shower, you can stay here and watch some television if you want." He said getting up and walking off to the bathroom.  
  
Mary did as he said, she picked up the control and started flipping through channels. There wasn't really anything to watch, so she just sat there kind of staring into space. A couple of minutes later Robbie came out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers.  
  
"You can use the bathroom now." He said kissing her lightly, before she walked past him.  
  
She came out about 5 minutes later, wearing a pair of silky black little shorts, with a silky black tank top, that showed her belly button.  
  
"Oh….. wow….. you look…… wow." Was all he managed to choke out.  
  
"I am glad you like." Mary replied giggling.  
  
"You better believe I like." He said smiling slyly.  
  
He walked over to her firmly pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he had his arms around her waist. They continued making out, until Robbie backed up towards the bed. He pulled Mary down with him. They began to take each other's clothes off, and pretty soon they each had nothing on. They moved together in a consistent rhythm, as they made love to each other, for what seemed like hours. Finally they both collapsed next to each other.  
  
"That was…. Wow." Mary exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
"Yah, that was awesome." He replied kissing her lightly on the head.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby, now lets get some sleep." He said as he wrapped his strong arm around her slim waist.  
  
*** I am soo sorry I took so long in updating, I was really busy, at school I have my science fair comin up, and then also in school I am getting double promoted, so I had to catch up on my work, so things have been hectic. I know the chapter is short, but I hope you like it. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions please let me know. I would love to hear them. I plan to finish this story in about 10-15 more chapters, I know that's a lot, but I still have more things I wanna put in. Hope everyone likes my story, and like I said if u have any ideas please tell me. Thanx.  
  
~yasmin 


	23. The Honey Moon, and News

The next morning Mary was woken up to the sun, it shone threw the blinds. She quietly crept put of Robbie's arms and went to look out the window. She saw the beach, with its white sand, and the ocean, so crystal blue and clear. She stood there taking in the beauty, until she felt two strong arms wrap around her body. She turned around to come face to face with her husband, yeah she liked the sound of that, she turned around to come face to face with Robbie, her husband. She lightly kissed him on the lips, running her hands threw his wavy hair.  
  
"Morning baby." She said sweetly caressing the side of his cheek.  
  
"Morning." He said kissing her lightly on the lips, "What do you wanna do today?"  
  
"Hang out on the beach, and have some fun."  
  
"Okay, I am gonna get my swim suit on." Said Robbie going off into the bathroom. He came out with a pair of navy blue Nike shorts on. Mary then went to change into a black tankini, that tied around her neck, and around her back, with mostly all of it showing. They walked down to the beach hand- in-hand, and layed their towels on the hot sand. They spent about an hour tanning and talking to each other, then Mary saw someone in the water riding jet skis.  
  
"Robbie, lets do that." She said pointing out to them.  
  
"Alright, come on." He said pulling her up and over to wear they were renting them out.  
  
They got two and dragged them into the shallow water, they mounted them and started their fun. They drove over the waves, sending them into the air, and had fun racing each other. They spent a couple hours on those, and then finally went back to the hotel room to change for lunch. Since they each had been out in the sun for about 3 hours, they had big bathing suit lines. Mary had one line of white on her back, and the rest was tanned, and Robbie's legs were white at the top, and significantly tanned where they were showing. They slipped out of their bathing suits, and into something casual for lunch. Mary put on a baby blue dress, with white flowers on it, and that was cut very low. Robbie put on a pair of khaki shorts, a wife beater, with a blue button up shirt over it.  
  
  
  
They walked down to the hotel restaurant, and got a little table that over looked the water. They ordered a light lunch and had a great time talking and laughing. When they were done, they went for a walk along the beach. They talked about everything they could think of, and when they had nothing else left to talk about, they just walked in silence. They shared sweet kisses from time to time. When they were at the end of their walk, Robbie picked Mary up, and ran over to the water with her. She laughed and screamed in distress.  
  
  
  
"Robbie Palmer, I will kill you if you drop me" she shrieked, as he held her over the water.  
  
  
  
"Is that a threat?" he asked deviously.  
  
  
  
"No, it's a promise." She said laughing.  
  
  
  
"Okay, since its not a threat, then I guess, I will…………. Let you go." He said walking out of the water. But as soon as Mary loosened up, by being on land, Robbie ran and dumped her into the warm surf.  
  
  
  
"Robbie!" she shrieked.  
  
  
  
"What baby?" he asked trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
"I am gonna kill you!" she yelled running after him, and dunking him into the water. They play fought in the water for about half an hour, until they had no more energy left. Then they walked back to the hotel, soaking wet, but hand-in-hand.  
  
  
  
When they got up to their room, Mary went into the bathroom, to change. She came out in a pair of Robbie's Nike shorts, and a black sports bra.  
  
  
  
They both laid on the bed watching television.  
  
  
  
"Robbie, when do you wanna start having kids?" Mary asked turning to face him.  
  
  
  
"Not now, maybe in a couple of years." He replied.  
  
  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
  
  
"Because, I am still in school, and you have your training." He replied looking at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
  
  
"Mary, why do you wanna have a baby so much?"  
  
  
  
"I don't, I just wanna know how you feel about it."  
  
  
  
"Alright, but I am not ready, I don't wanna baby now." He said walking out onto the balcony.  
  
  
  
"Are you mad at me?" she asked walking out to stand next to him.  
  
  
  
"I am not mad, I just don't know why you keep talking about having a baby, its not lie you're pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, I am not pregnant."  
  
  
  
"That's good," he said pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
The next two days they hung out on the beach, and in the water, during the days. And at night, they made love tenderly, loving each other as much as they could.  
  
  
  
When they got back to Glenn Oak, they resumed their regular routines, Robbie had his classes, and Mary had her training. At night they would spend time together, and hang out. Three months had passed, and Mary was sitting in the doctors office. She had felt weird lately, and thought maybe she was pregnant. She had tried to talk to Robbie about it, but he kept insisting, he didn't want a baby right now. So she told him, she was going to the mall, and was now actually in the doctors office, awaiting the results, of her pregnancy test. She was scared, but excited at the same time. The door opened and in walked her doctor.  
  
  
  
"Well Mary your results came back, and you are pregnant." Exclaimed Dr. Nelson.  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"I know you told me, you have been on the pill, but it isn't one hundred percent affective, but you are indeed pregnant. It looks like you are actually 2 months along. You aren't showing yet, but in a couple of weeks I am sure you will be."  
  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
"You don't seem too happy."  
  
  
  
"No, I am. I really am, I am just surprised." She said looking down at her stomach.  
  
  
  
"I am gonna give you some prescriptions, and you can pick them up at the pharmacy when you are leaving. I will want to see you in about 2 months for your first ultra-sound." Said Dr. Nelson.  
  
  
  
"Okay, thank you." Said Mary getting up and taking a slip of paper from the doctor.  
  
  
  
She went and got her prescription, and then went out to her car. She got in and drove home. All the while thinking how she was going to tell Robbie, seeing how he really didn't want a baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
**** I am soooo sorry for taking so long on this chapter, I have been busy, and am having lack of inspiration. I am gonna finish this, and I hope you like it.************  
  
  
  
~yasmin 


	24. To tell him or Not to tell him? That is ...

Mary drove home slowly, practicing how she was going to say to Robbie in her head. She knew he really didn't want a baby now, and wondered how he would react. Her and Robbie had moved into an apartment about 5 minutes away from her parents, it had 2 bedrooms, an eat-in kitchen, a living room, and a full bathroom. Mary pulled into the parking lot, and went inside. Robbie wasn't home yet, so Mary started dinner. When it was done, she went into her room, and looked into the mirror. She lifted up her shirt, she wasn't showing yet, so her stomach was still flat. She rubbed her stomach a few times, and then she heard the door open. She quickly walked out of the room and was greeted by Robbie. He gave her a long kiss on the lips, then he pulled away and pulled Mary onto the couch with him. They sat there just looking at each other for like 10 minutes, then Robbie got up and went over to the table. He pulled out a chair for Mary, then went to sit across from her. The food was already on the table, and they stated eating.  
  
"So how was your day?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm… It was good." She said trying to hide her true feelings.  
  
"That's good baby." He said smiling.  
  
"How was your day?" she asked.  
  
"It was good, classes were the same, but good."  
  
"That's good."  
  
They finished eating, and then went to sit on the couch. They were watching television, when Mary turned around and looked at Robbie.  
  
"What's wrong sweety?" he asked brushing his hand against the side of her face.  
  
"Robbie, how do you feel about having a baby?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Mary, we've been over this many times, I don't wanna have a baby right now." He explained calmly.  
  
"So you absolutely don't wanna baby?"  
  
"Mary, I do not want a baby right now, and I don't think I am gonna change my mind, by your pestering." He said sounding annoyed.  
  
"God, I am sorry for my pestering." She said sarcastically. "I was just trying to think about our future." She said raising her voice a little and walking off to the bedroom and slamming the door.  
  
Robbie felt bad for making her mad, but he really did not want a baby now. He sat on the couch, and continued watching television. Mary was in her room lying on the bed, wondering if she should even tell Robbie she was pregnant. She needed to talk to someone, usually she would go to Lucy, but she was away visiting Scott's parents in Chicago. So she put on her coat and got her keys, she went out of the room, and Robbie turned around to see her.  
  
"Mary, baby, where are you going?" Robbie asked, stunned she was leaving.  
  
"I am going to my mom's house." She said flatly.  
  
"Mary don't leave, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I do want to have a baby with you, just not now."  
  
"I am not leaving you, I am just going to talk to someone." She said opening the door. "I will be back in about an hour." She said slamming it behind her.  
  
Robbie sat on the couch wondering what he had done, Mary seemed so sad and withdrawn, and he didn't like it at all. He didn't want to see her like this, but had no idea what was wrong. He decided to just wait for her to get home to talk to her.  
  
Meanwhile Mary was just arriving at the Camden home. She walked inside to find the house quiet. That was very unusual, seeing how it housed 6 kids, and two adults. Mary walked upstairs to find everyone's doors open, and them not in their rooms. Then she heard a noise, she went over to Simon's room, where the noise was coming from. She saw him sitting at his desk doing homework.  
  
"Hey Simon, where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh hey Mary. They went out to dinner, but I have so much homework, so I stayed home." He explained.  
  
"Oh okay." She said beginning to walk out.  
  
"Hey Mary, wait. Is there something wrong?" he asked noticing her sad expression.  
  
"Ummm…. Kinda."  
  
"Wanna tell me?"  
  
"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." She pleaded, knowing if she didn't talk to someone, she would break.  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"Okay, well Simon, ummm…. Today I uh… went to the…. Doctors… and uh….. I am ….. uh….. pregnant" she finally choked out.  
  
"Wow, that's awesome Mary." He said giving her a hug.  
  
"Not really, whenever I try to talk to Robbie about it, he shoots down the idea of having a baby. Then tonight when I was trying to tell him, he said he definitely doesn't want a baby right now."  
  
"Oh, but you are gonna tell him, right?"  
  
"I will, I just don't know when." She replied.  
  
"Well, how far along are you?" he asked.  
  
"She said about 2 months."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, and she said I will be showing in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Then it will be really hard to keep it from him then, won't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it will."  
  
"Mary don't worry, Robbie will support you in this. You guys are married, and he loves you more than anything. So you're gonna have to tell him." Simon said comfortingly.  
  
"Thanks Simon." She said giving him a hug.  
  
"Now go home and tell him."  
  
"No, I can't not now. We just had a fight because I brought up having a baby again. I will tell him, eventually." She said standing up to leave.  
  
"I'll see you Mary." Said Simon.  
  
"Yeah, I will probably be here tomorrow." She said leaving the room.  
  
She drove back to the apartment, and walked up to her door. She opened it and walked inside. She saw Robbie watching a football game on the couch. She walked to her bedroom and shut the door. Robbie ad heard the door open, so he turned around. She didn't even look at him, she walked right past him and slammed the door.  
  
Robbie didn't know what to do, but he had to do something. He got up and went into the bathroom, he ran the water in the over-sized tub, and dumped Mary's bath salts into it. He then went over to the bedroom door and knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in." came Mary's voice.  
  
"Mary, baby, come here." Said Robbie sitting on the bed.  
  
She walked over to him, but sat on the opposite end of the bed.  
  
"I am sorry if I hurt you, and I like I said I wanna have a baby with you, just not now. I am very sorry if I offended you. I love you, and you mean the world to me, I don't want us to be like this."  
  
"Robbie I am sorry too. I don't want us to be like this either." She said moving closer to him.  
  
"Mary, I have a surprise for you. Come on." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him.  
  
He pulled her into the bathroom, and gasped when she saw it. He had put rose petals on top of the water, and then he lined the edged of the tubs with tons and tons of candles.  
  
"What do the candles remind you of?" he asked as he watched her face intently.  
  
"The night you proposed to me." She said smiling.  
  
"I knew you'd get it." He laughed kissing her lightly.  
  
Robbie then took off his shirt, and helped Mary take of hers. They soon were both naked, and they climbed into the hot water. Mary sat down, and Robbie sat behind her. She had her head on his chest, and was sitting between his legs, while he held her in his arms. They sat like this for a while, talking and laughing.  
  
The next few weeks Mary went back to her usual routine. She still hadn't told Robbie, she was beginning to show, and just told Robbie she was putting on some weight. He didn't totally believe her, but he never thought she would lie to him. She even tried to bring up a baby sometimes, but as always Robbie shot down the idea.  
  
Pretty soon it was time for Mary's next ultra sound. She brought Simon with her, because he was still the only one who knew, other than Lucy. She hadn't told her parents, because she knew they would tell Robbie. She was now four months pregnant, but was still very small. She did look like she just put on some weight. She went into the examining room, and laid down on the table.  
  
After her appointment she went home, dropping Simon on her way. She got there and Robbie wasn't home. She went into her room, and fell asleep, she had been very tired lately, and usually took naps at this time of day. She had quit her training, and had been spending her time in school, trying to get her bachelors. Robbie didn't know she quit, because she didn't tell him. She figured she couldn't do it, and have a baby, so school seemed easier.  
  
***I am soo sorry if I took a long time in updating. I hope you like it and I am gonna try to get the next chapter up very soon. And if any of you are thinking how can they not tell she is pregnant? Like I said she is very small still, and just looks like she gained some weight. I hope you like it***  
  
~yasmin 


	25. Fighting and Falling

The next day Robbie worked late, Mary was sitting on the couch watching television. Robbie came home around 8:30, rather than his regular 5:30 return. He went over and sat by Mary on the couch.  
  
"Hey baby." He said kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Hey." She said smiling.  
  
"How was your day?" he asked rubbing the side of her cheek.  
  
"Good, how was yours?"  
  
"It was good, but I am beat, I am gonna go to bed." He said getting up.  
  
"Okay." She replied.  
  
"Wait, Mary did you gain some weight?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did." She replied flatly.  
  
"Oh, so its just gained weight, nothing else?"  
  
"Yes, I just gained some weight." She lied.  
  
Robbie got up and went over to the bedroom, he took off his shirt, and was about to pull a pair of shorts out of his drawer, when something caught his eyes on the floor. They were the jeans Mary had worn the day before, and there was a slip of paper in the front pocket. He picked it up, and couldn't believe what he was reading. It said:  
  
Mrs. Palmer, we will need to see you next month for your 5 month check up. Here is a prescription needed for the remaining months of your pregnancy.  
  
Robbie was so surprised by what he had just read. Mary was pregnant, and she hadn't told him. He stormed out of the room with the slip in his hand.  
  
"Mary, what the hell is this?" he yelled.  
  
"Umm… a doctors slip." She said.  
  
"Yeah, and it says you are pregnant, which you neglected to tell me." He yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't tell you, because every time I tried, you shot down the idea of having a baby." She said now raising her voice.  
  
"That would be totally different if I knew you were pregnant!"  
  
"But what was I supposed to think, you kept getting mad every time I mentioned the word baby!"  
  
"How long have you known about this?"  
  
"Uhh… 2 months." She said looking at the ground.  
  
"You have known for 2 months and you haven't told me?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yah, because.."  
  
"Mary cut the fucking excuses, why the hell didn't you tell me?" he yelled, "What you thought I wouldn't care about my wife, and my baby?"  
  
"I don't know." She said with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Whatever Mary, I am leaving. Maybe you could call me when your baby is born, and tell me what you named it." He yelled walking towards the door.  
  
"My baby? God damn it, Robbie! My baby? This is baby is both of ours!" she said crying harder.  
  
"Whatever Mary, I am gone!" he yelled opening the door, and walking over to the stairs.  
  
Mary ran after him.  
  
"Robbie, please don't leave!" she cried.  
  
"Why? It seems like you are doing fine on your own, with this, so I am just gonna go!" he yelled, "I never thought you were like this, our relationship was supposed to be based on trust, and look at you. You can't even tell me you are pregnant with my child. What the fuck is up with that?"  
  
"Go to hell!" she yelled as he made his way over to the stairs.  
  
"You know, right back at you!" he said descended the stairs.  
  
"Robbie don't leave, please. I am sorry, I am sorry." She said running down the stairs after him.  
  
As she was running down the stairs chasing Robbie, her foot slipped and she fell. Robbie heard a crash and immediately turned around. He gasped at what he saw, it was Mary lying in a heap on the landing, not moving. He raced back up the steps, and pulled her head onto his lap. She was breathing, but she was unconscious. He ran up to the apartment and grabbed the phone. He dialed 911.  
  
"My wife…. Fell down the stairs….. pregnant….. she is unconscious." Was all he could choke out, he then gave them his address, and ran back down the stairs to Mary. She was still unconscious, and Robbie picked her up. Her face was red and blotchy from crying, and her eyes were puffy. He carried her out to the awaiting ambulance, and they put her in. Robbie sat in the back with her, and held her hand the whole way there.  
  
When they got to the hospital Mary went immediately into the ER, and they made Robbie stay in the waiting room outside. He called her parents, and family. They arrived about 15 minutes later.  
  
"My baby, is she okay?" asked Annie, running over to Robbie.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't heard anything." Said Robbie staring into Annie's eyes, which were filled with worry.  
  
"What happened?" asked Lucy.  
  
"We uh… had a fight… and I left. She ran after me, and tripped down the stairs." He said while tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh." They all said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Is the baby alright?" asked Simon, who immediately covered his mouth, after realizing what he said.  
  
"Baby? What baby?" asked Eric.  
  
"Mary just told me today, that she was 4 months pregnant." Said Robbie.  
  
"Oh my god." Said Annie sitting down.  
  
"How long did you know about this?" Eric asked Simon.  
  
"Uhh… 2 months. She told me the day she found out."  
  
"And you didn't tell us?" asked Annie stunned.  
  
"She made me promise not to, because she knew you guys would tell Robbie." Simon explained.  
  
"Why shouldn't Robbie know?" asked Eric.  
  
"Because I kept saying I didn't want to have a baby right now, but I had no idea she was actually pregnant. If I did, I would've loved it." Said Robbie.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"That's what we fought about today. I found the doctors slip in her jeans, and I blew up." He said starting the cry again, "I can't believe I almost left her, I am so stupid."  
  
"Mr. Palmer." Said the doctor walking out of the room.  
  
Robbie ran over to him.  
  
"How is she?" he asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
"She in awake now, but she broke her wrist." He explained.  
  
"How is the baby?"  
  
"The baby is fine." Said the doctor, "You can go see Mary if you'd like."  
  
Robbie went into the room, and saw Mary sitting on the bed in a hospital gown. Her face was still red, and her eyes still puffy. She saw him, but immediately turned her head.  
  
"Mary." Robbie whispered.  
  
"Yes?" she said not even looking at him.  
  
"I am so sorry baby, I love you. I made a huge mistake. I should've never said those things, and I should've never left."  
  
"I am sorry too, for not telling you and all." She said now turning to look at him.  
  
"Mary I am really am very sorry. And about you not telling me, I am hurt, but I can see where you are coming from." He said. "I mean, I wasn't the easiest person to tell this."  
  
"No, I should've told you, I am really sorry."  
  
"Shh.." he said placing a finger on her lips.  
  
"So we're gonna have a baby?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Yep, we are." She said.  
  
Robbie placed his hand on her stomach, and smiled up at her. 


	26. Horrible News

Robbie spent the night in the hospital with Mary, he slept in a chair next to her bed. He wasn't very comfortable, but he felt so bad for what had happened, he couldn't leave her side. The doctors wanted to keep her overnight just to make sure she was alright, then she would be able to go home the next day. The next morning Mary was lying in the hospital bed, looking at Robbie's sleeping body. When she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." she said barely above a whisper.  
  
A nurse came in holding some papers, she was looked about in her mid forties, and was very nice.  
  
"Miss Palmer, we went over the results of your tests, and it seems like we over looked something. Your uterus has a tear in it, we think it may have resulted from your fall. So that means you will have to bed-ridden for the final months of your pregnancy, in order in to insure the health of your baby." The nurse explained.  
  
"Oh." Was all she could choke out.  
  
"Miss Palmer, you and your baby will be fine, if you take proper precautions."  
  
"What exactly does it mean to have a tear in your uterus?" Mary questioned.  
  
"Well your uterus is torn, but only slightly. When this happens you will loose nutrients and other birth fluid for your baby." She explained, "But if you are careful and stay in bed, you will most likely be fine."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The nurse then left, leaving Mary in shock as to the news she just heard. She started crying, not knowing what else to do. She was scared for her baby. Robbie woke up and heard her crying.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"The nurse just told me, they were looking over the tests from last night, and they said they overlooked something. She just told me I have a tear in my uterus, and I will have to stay in bed for the rest of my pregnancy." Mary cried, "Or I might loose the baby."  
  
  
  
Robbie was in shock. He didn't know what to say. He felt so guilty for what happened, and now this. He didn't know how to handle it.  
  
"Mary, don't worry if you do what they tell you, everything will be fine."  
  
"I hope so." She sobbed.  
  
Robbie walked out of the room, and went over to the desk. He asked for Mary's doctor, and soon he was talking to him. They discussed all the things Mary needed to do in order to keep the baby healthy. The doctor gave Robbie extra pills Mary needed to take, and instructed him to make sure she take them.  
  
Mary had to stay in the hospital for 2 more days, she cried a lot and was very depressed. She kept thinking what if she lost the baby. She had many visitors, and was never alone. After the two days were up, Mary was allowed to go home.  
  
Robbie had classes during the day, so Annie would come over in the morning, and Lucy in the afternoon, after her classes. Robbie got home at around 5:30 everyday, and catered to her every need. He slept on the couch, in fear of hurting her. Mary kept telling him he didn't have to, but he didn't feel comfortable. One day after work Robbie came home to find the house silent. Mary was in their room crying, and had tissues all over the bed.  
  
"Mary, what's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Robbie running over to her.  
  
"Yah, I am fine." She cried, "I am just so scared."  
  
"Baby, its alright. We will get through this." Robbie said hugging her.  
  
"What if we loose the baby?"  
  
"Mary don't talk like that."  
  
"I don't know what to do." She said as she cried harder into his chest.  
  
"Sweetie look at me," he said pulling her chin up so their eyes met, "I love you, and everything will be fine. You are doing exactly what the doctors tell you to, and you and the baby will be fine."  
  
"I love you." Sobbed Mary tightening her grip around Robbie.  
  
"I love you too baby, I love you too." He said holding her, and rocking her back and forth.  
  
Mary was now 7 ½ months along, she had been in bed for the last two and a half months, and was very sick of it, but she knew she had to do it. She had to. Sometimes at night she would get pains in her sides, but the doctor told her she would. She was very uncomfortable during the days, and very bored also. She always had visitors, but she still felt alone. Robbie was going to be graduating in June, and it was now May. Mary was due July 17th.  
  
It was May 20th and Mary was sitting in bed reading a romance novel. She all of a sudden got a sharp pain in her side. It wasn't like the pains she was used to getting, it was worse and it came back. Mary didn't know what to do, she felt very dizzy, and she could barely move. She dropped the book and reached for the phone on the side of the bed, she grabbed it and dialed Robbie's cell phone number. She was in a lot of pain and kept cringing and crying from it. Lucy had just left, so Mary was alone. She started punching the keys on the phone.  
  
"Robbie…. Help…… I need you. Baby…… Hospital." Was all she could choke out before everything went black, and she collapsed onto the bed. 


	27. Don't Give Up Hope

***I am so sorry for the long wait on this chapter. My computer is messed up, and won't let me open Microsoft word. I already had almost all of the chapter done, but I had to stat all over again. I am really sorry, but I hope you like it!!***  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *************************************************  
  
Robbie was just leaving work, when he got a call on his cell phone. He picked it up, and immediately got scared. On the other end he heard Mary's voice, she sounded like she was in so much pain.  
  
"Robbie.... help...... I need you. Baby..... Hospital." was al he heard, when the line went dead.  
  
"Mary!" he yelled into the phone, "Mary do you hear me?"  
  
He ran to his car and started the engine. He drove furiously home, all the way wondering if she was alright, and what was wrong. He called the house around ten times on his drive home, but each time no one picked up.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled after another attempt at calling home, "Oh God, please make her be alright. I can't.... I won't loose her." he said.  
  
He finally reached home and quickly shut off the car. He ran up the flight of stairs and threw the apartment door open.  
  
"Mary!! Mary where are you?" he yelled running into the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks, there was Mary lying on the bed, phone in hand, unconscious, with blood running down her leg. "Oh no God, please." Robbie pleaded running over to her. He grabbed the phone from her hand, and dialed 911. The ambulance came minutes later, and put Mary on a stretcher. They sped off to the hospital, with Robbie following in his car.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Mary was rushed into the emergency room. Robbie again was left to sit in the waiting room. He sat in one of the chairs, his head in his hands. He couldn't take this, first the stairs, now this. He felt as if he had caused it, he should of been with her. He didn't know what to do, or who to call. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Mary's parent's house. A cheery Annie answered the phone.  
  
"Hello." she said.  
  
"Hi, uhh.. Annie I am afraid I have some bad news." said Robbie trying to hold back his tears.  
  
Annie could tell by his voice it was serious, "What is it? Is Mary alright?"  
  
"No, she isn't. I got a call from her, when I was at work. She said something about the baby and needing help, and being in danger. I didn't know what to do. I raced home and found her unconscious with blood running down her leg. I am at the hospital right now." said Robbie with tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"I will be right there." said Annie, "Robbie you be strong."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
They hung up, and Robbie sank down into the chair, crying his eyes out. He looked up at the ceiling, "God please don't do this to me, please. I need her. I can't loose her." he prayed.  
  
Half an hour later Annie, Simon, Lucy, Eric, and Sarah arrived. They all ran over to Robbie.  
  
"How is she, how is my baby?" asked Annie.  
  
"I don't know, no one has told me anything." he said, "I am sorry, I am so sorry." he said falling into Annie arms.  
  
"Its not your fault Robbie." she said hugging him.  
  
"Yeah Robbie, god just works in mysterious ways." Eric added.  
  
They all sat awaiting the news of how Mary was. Hours passed, and finally at 11:30 pm a doctor came out.  
  
"Mr. Palmer." he said.  
  
"Yes?" asked Robbie jumping from his seat and running over to the doctor.  
  
"How is she? How is my wife?"  
  
"She is not so good. We had to surgically remove the baby. The baby is alive, but is very small and we will have to monitor her. As for your wife, she lost a lot of blood, and is very weak at the time. She is awake now, so you may go and see her." explained the doctor.  
  
Robbie couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just walked over to Mary's room, and went inside. His heart immediately broke when he saw her. She was lying on the bed, her brown hair messily laying on the pillows, her eyes red and with bags underneath them, and her face. Her face was so pale. She smiled when she saw Robbie, but it was a wan and weak smile, as if she were forcing it.  
  
"Hi baby." said Robbie carefully sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
"Hi." she said in a very low small voice, "How is my baby?"  
  
"Not too good."  
  
"What does that mean, Robbie tell me." she pleaded.  
  
"She is very small, and in an incubator. The doctor said they would have to monitor her."  
  
"Oh my god." Mary said just above a whisper.  
  
"Mary hunny it will be alright." he said stroking the side of her cheek.  
  
By Mary's facial statement he could tell he wasn't convinced. She looked so far, and lonely, and withdrawn. So drained, and in such a state of despair. Robbie couldn't bear to see her like this. He had seen her in almost the same state, for months while she was kept in bed. He couldn't take it, it hurt him so much to see her like this, and he felt as if he had caused it. He couldn't help it, he broke down into tears. Mary watched him and her expression changed, she now was staring at Robbie pleadingly.  
  
"Please sweetie, you have to be strong. I can't be strong if you aren't" She said holding his hand.  
  
"Mary I am sorry." he said trying to wipe away his tears.  
  
"Baby please, be strong for me, and be strong for the baby."  
  
"I will, I will try. I love you." he said embracing her in an intimate hug.  
  
"Robbie, we need to name the baby."  
  
"Yeah, we do." he said pulling away.  
  
"You can pick the name." she said in her weak voice.  
  
"No Mary, you will pick it." he insisted.  
  
"Oh alright." she laughed, "I always liked Hailey."  
  
"I like that, and now for the middle name." he said.  
  
"You get to pick that one."  
  
"Alright, how about Grace?" he suggested.  
  
"Hmm... Hailey Grace Palmer. It has a cute ring to it, I like it."  
  
"Me too baby, me too."  
  
They spent the next hours just lying together talking. Mary was still very withdrawn and sad though. Eventually Mary got tired and went to sleep, Robbie left her room, and went out to the waiting room. Her family was still there.  
  
"How is she?" asked Simon.  
  
"She is very weak, but besides that she is fine." Robbie replied taking a seat.  
  
"How is the baby?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Um... She was born premature, so she is in an incubator right now. So they are gonna monitor her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What did you guys name her?" asked Matt.  
  
"Hailey Grace Palmer."  
  
"Aww... That's so cute." said Sara.  
  
Mary's family left, and promised they'd be back the next morning. Robbie was extremely tired, but he couldn't leave his wife or his baby. He spent the night in a chair near Mary's bedside. The next morning he woke up to her crying.  
  
"What is it baby?" he asked getting up.  
  
"Robbie what if Hailey doesn't live, what if we loose her?"  
  
"Mary don't talk like that." he scolded.  
  
"All I want is my baby, to be able to hold her and hug her." she cried.  
  
"I know sweetie, I know." he said hugging her, "But never give up hope. Just believe in God." 


	28. Taking Her Home

The next few days Mary had to stay in the hospital. She was still very depressed at times. She would spend hours just sitting in the nursery watching Hailey in the incubator. She would talk to her, and tell her things. She always liked to be left alone while she was in there. It was her time, a bonding time with her daughter. The doctors said in two weeks they could bring Hailey home, this news made Mary very happy, but they also told her this week was crucial, because they were going to take her off her oxygen supply. Mary was leaving the next day, but Hailey would have to stay. .  
  
It was the day Mary was leaving and she was standing by Hailey's incubator crying, Robbie went up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Mary she'll be alright baby."  
  
"Why are they taking her off the oxygen? Can't she stay on, what if something goes wrong?" she said.  
  
"Mary, its for her own good, she'll make it. She is strong, like her mother." he said kissing her cheek lightly.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Come on baby, we gotta go." he said pulling her with him.  
  
They said their final good-bye's to Hailey, and then left the hospital. They were going to be staying at Mary's parents house, for the next week. Annie wanted to be able to keep and eye on Mary while Robbie was at work. And Mary wanted to be able to go back to the hospital everyday to be with Hailey. It was Sunday, and everyone was running around getting ready for church. Mary was wearing a peach sundress, and Robbie a pair of khakis and a polo shirt. They left the house and headed for the church. When they got there, they sat down and waited for the service to start. It did, and it was about appreciating what you have, and being thankful, but at the end Eric prayed for Hailey.  
  
"My granddaughter is in the hospital right now, she was born prematue, and is now fightiung for her life." he said, "Can we please all pray for her, and parents, and ask God to make her alright." he finished with a couple tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Mary's eyes watered and she also started crying, Robbie hugged her, and tried to comfort her. But he knew the only thing that would comfort her was for her baby to come home. After the service, Mary and Robbie went to the hospital after, and went into the nursery. Hailey was still in her incubator, she had only two days left until they could take her home. Mary bent over her and as she had done before, started talking to her. Robbie left and went to go talk to one of the doctors. He got all the information on Haiely. The doctor told him she was doing very well, and was extremely healthy, but they wanted to keep her two moe days just to make sure. Robbie thanked her, and went back to Mary. They stayed until 9 o'clock that night, then they went home.  
  
Two days later Mary woke up at 6 in the morning, she saw a sleeping Robbie beside her. She brushed her lips over his, and he stirred slightly.  
  
"Baby... wake up." she whispered.  
  
"Hmmm..." he mumbled opeing his eyes.  
  
"We get to take our baby home today." she said smiling genuinely.  
  
Robbie loved that smile, it was a smile he hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"I know, I am so excited."  
  
"Robbie, I don't want us to stay like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like this, like how we have been. I love you so much, and I want us to be close again." she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Baby, please don't cry." he said caressing her cheek, "I want the same thing. We can have that, I love you, and we will stay strong."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Don't worry, nothing could tear you away from me."  
  
"I love you." she said kissing him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Come on, lets go get our baby." Mary said trying to get up, but Robbie stopped her.  
  
"What?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Mary, its 6:15, we have a couple of ours until we can pick her up."  
  
"Oh yah." she said giggling, "lets stay in bed until we have to leave."  
  
"That sounds so good." he said pulling her down into a kiss.  
  
she deepened the kiss by opening her mouth, and letting his tongue caress hers lightly He loved her kiss, a kiss he hand't felt so strong, for a long time. They continued kissing, he pulled off her tank top, and her his shirt. They discarded them to the floor, and continued their passionate make out session. They began maing love to each other, and finally collapsed nexyt to each other.  
  
"Mary, that was so awesome." he said out of breath.  
  
"I know, we have to do that more often." she giggled.  
  
"Hells yah!" he said laughing.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They spent another hour in bed, and then got up and dressed. They drove to the hospital and went in. Mary ran down the hall to the nursery, while Robbie checked Hailey out, at the desk. He signed all the papers, and went down the hall to see Mary holding Hailey in her arms. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"Lets take our baby home."  
  
"Yah, come on." she said putting Hailey in the car seat they brought.  
  
They put her into the car, and went home. They stopped by her mother's house.  
  
"Mom, dad" Mary yelled, as she walked inside.  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
"Hey." said her mom as they eneterd the kitchen, "Awww, my granddaughter."  
  
"Yep, she is home for good." said Mary smiling.  
  
"Eric, Smion, Ruthie, Matt, Lucy!" she called up the stairs.  
  
They all came dowstairs, and hovered over the baby.  
  
"Can I hold her?" asked Ruthie eagerly.  
  
"No, Ruthie not now...." Annie said.  
  
"No mom, its alright." said Mary, "But you have to sit down."  
  
Ruthie jumped into a chair, and held out her arms for Hailey.  
  
After everyone held her, they all ate lunch, and talked.  
  
"So how old is she?" asked Simon.  
  
"She will be a month next week." said Robbie.  
  
"I have to go, so I will see you all later." said Matt standing up. He gave everyone a hug, and then went over to Hailey and kissed her hand.  
  
"Bye sweetie." he said.  
  
"Mom, we're gonna have to leave too." said Mary getting up.  
  
"Okay, see you later." said Annie.  
  
"Bye." they both said getting up, and picking up the carseat.  
  
They headed home, and put Hailey in her new craddle. She was asleep, so Mary and Robbie sat on the couch talking.  
  
"I am so glad she is home."  
  
"Yeah, we're offically a family now."  
  
"yep, we are." said Mary smiling, and kissing Robbie lightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am sorry for the long wait in updating. I have been busy lately, and well here it is. I hope you all like it!!!!  
  
Â  


	29. Life and Lucy

*** This might be one of the last chapters, because I got very little reviews for the previous chapter, and I got a couple flames. I don't want to write something, and have no one read it, or have them read it and not like it. So unless I get more reviews (positive ones) I am going to wrap this story up in 1 or 2 more chapters. If you have any ideas, those of you who flamed me, of how I could make this better, please tell me. I hope you like this chapter, and if you don't, then don't read it, that's all I have to say. ***  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************************************  
  
"Its your turn." Mary mumbled as she rolled over in bed.  
  
"I'm going." he replied literally falling out of bed.  
  
He went down the hall and picked up Hailey. He held her on his shoulder and went to heat up a bottle. He sat down on the couch and fed her.  
  
"I love you sweetie." he said yawning and kissing her head.  
  
When she finished eating he went back to her room and laid her down in her crib. He then shuffled back to bed, and fell into a deep sleep. Mary awoke the next morning to the sound of Hailey's cries. She looked over at the clock and it read 7:30. She then looked over at Robbie, who was spread out across the bed and had one arm lazily draped over her chest. She slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake him up. She tiptoed out of the room and picked Hailey up. She rocked her and prepared a bottle, she then put her in her playpen and went to make breakfast. Robbie had graduated already, and was now working at a computer company. It was the summer, so Mary wasn't in school right now, but she would be going to school part time in the fall. She was studying education, and wanted to be a teacher. At around 8:00 Robbie woke up and showered. He walked into the kitchen to see Mary sitting on the couch with Hailey in her lap. She was playing with her, and Hailey was giggling.  
  
"Hey baby." said Robbie sitting down next to Mary and kissing her lightly.  
  
"Hi, I made breakfast. Go eat, you have to leave for work soon."  
  
"Okay." he said getting up and going to get a plate.  
  
He ate and left for work. It was Friday, and Mary didn't have school Friday, so she decided to go shopping. She called Sarah, Matt's fiancé, and Lucy. They all planned to go to the mall and hang out for the day. Mary got Hailey ready, and got her diaper bag ready also. She then left to her parent's house. Lucy still lived in the garage apartment, so Mary ran up the stairs to get her.  
  
"Hey Luce, you ready?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yah, let me just grab my purse." she called.  
  
They both got into the car, and drove to pick up Sarah. Once they were all in the car, they headed for the mall.  
  
"Where do you wanna go first?" asked Lucy as they walked in the mall entrance.  
  
"I need to get Hailey some things, so lets go to Old Navy and Baby Gap." said Mary.  
  
They all headed for Baby Gap, where Mary got Hailey tons of clothes. In Old Navy they were having a sale, so Mary also stocked up on clothes there. After they were finished shopping for Hailey, they went to some other stores. At around 1:00 pm, they headed to the food court for lunch. They got a table, and went to go get what they wanted. Mary got a salad, and sat down. She fed Hailey first, and then she ate herself.  
  
"Mary why did you get a salad?" asked Lucy, biting her slice of pizza.  
  
"Because, I am trying to loose the weight I put on while I was pregnant." she replied.  
  
"Oh. You look good though, like you don't look fat."  
  
"Thanks, but I want to be able to fit into my old jeans."  
  
"What size did you used to be?" asked Sarah.  
  
"I was a size 4."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They finished their lunch, and headed home. They dropped of Sarah first, and then headed back to their parent's house. Lucy went to her room, and Mary went in to see her mom. She found her in the kitchen, reading the paper.  
  
"Hi Mom." she said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Hey sweetie." she replied, "Hey cutie." she said referring to Hailey.  
  
They sat and talked for some time, while Hailey was sitting in her car seat.  
  
"Where is my favorite niece?" asked Simon running into the kitchen.  
  
"How did you know we were even here?" asked Mary laughing.  
  
"I saw your car in the driveway." he replied looking around for Hailey. "So where is my favorite niece?"  
  
"She is your only niece, and she is right here." said Mary puling her car seat around so Simon could see her.  
  
"Hey baby, how are you?" he cooed picking her up and playing with her.  
  
He walked out of the room with her, and Mary went back to talking to her mom. At 2:30 Mary left, she had to go groceries shopping, before Robbie came home. Simon was so attached to Hailey, he insisted he some with them.  
  
When they got to the store Simon held Hailey, while Mary shopped.  
  
"You know Simon, I should always take you shopping with me. It is so much easier when you are holding her."  
  
They finished shopping, and went to the check out counter. A lady was starring at Hailey while Simon held her.  
  
"Is she yours?" asked the woman.  
  
"Mine? No, she is my niece. She's my sister's baby." Simon replied.  
  
"Oh, well she is just about the cutest thing." the lady cooed, "How old is she?"  
  
"Umm I really don't know. Hold on." Simon said, "Mary how old is Hailey?"  
  
"Mary turned around from putting things on the check out counter, and answered, "She is 2 months."  
  
"She is so cute."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mary finished shopping and dropped Simon off at home. She went back to the house, and started to cook dinner. She made chicken Parmesan, and salad. She set the table, and heated up a bottle for Hailey. She was feeding her, when Robbie came home.  
  
"Hey sweetie." he said kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Hey. Dinner is ready, when I am done feeding her, I will eat with you."  
  
"Okay, I'll get you a plate." he said.  
  
Once Mary was done feeding Hailey, she was asleep. She changed her clothes, and put her to bed. Then she joined Robbie in the kitchen. He wasn't eating, but jus starring into space.  
  
"What's up?" she asked sitting across from him.  
  
"Oh nothing, just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You, and Hailey."  
  
"Awww you're so sweet." she said, "Now eat up."  
  
They ate and talked. After they were done, they sat on the couch and watched television.  
  
"So how was your day?" asked Robbie as he stroked the side of her face.  
  
"I went to the mall with Lucy and Sarah, and then I went to mom's house. I talked to her for a while, and then I went shopping. Simon insisted to come along." She laughed, "Then I came home and made dinner, and now I am here with you."  
  
"Simon can never get enough of Hailey, can he?"  
  
"No, he can't." she laughed.  
  
"Come with me." he said pulling her off the couch.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Robbie pulled her into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. He sat next to her, and stared into her eyes.  
  
"I love you." he said pulling her in for a gentle kiss.  
  
The kiss became more passionate, and soon they were lost in their own world. They were lying down kissing, and running their hands all over each other's bodies. When the phone rang.  
  
"Shit." Robbie mumbled, grabbing it. "Hello."  
  
"Hey, is Mary there?"  
  
"Yah, hold up." he replied, "Its for you."  
  
She picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mary guess what?" Lucy shrieked.  
  
"I don't know, what?"  
  
"I am getting married!!" she yelled, "Scott asked me at dinner tonight, I am so happy!!"  
  
"I am so happy for you!!! Congrats!!" Mary shrieked.  
  
"Thanks. I will talk to you later."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"What'd she say?" asked Robbie.  
  
"She and Scott are getting married."  
  
"Oh, that's great....... Now could we get back to where we were?" he asked kissing her deeply.  
  
Again they were making out, when the baby starting crying.  
  
"Shit." he mumbled again.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"Its not your fault, I will go get her."  
  
"No, I will. And when I get her back to sleep, I promise I am all yours."  
  
"You better be." he said as she ran out of the room to get Hailey.  
  
She fed her, and finally got her back to sleep. It was 10:30 by that time. Mary ran into the hall bathroom, and took everything off except her bra and panties. She ran back to the room, and leaned against the doorway.  
  
"I am back." she whispered sexily.  
  
"Oh..... wow....."  
  
Mary giggled; she walked over to the bed and embraced him in a sweet kiss.  
  
"I love you, and now like I said, I am all yours."  
  
"I am so glad to hear that."  
  
They began kissing, and exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Mary unbuttoned Robbie's shirt, and undid his pants. He was now only in his boxers. They caressed each other's bare ski, and continued to kiss each other. Robbie unbuckled her bra, and threw it onto the ground. He moved his hands down to her chest, and ran his hands over her. She shivered from his touch. They then made sweet passionate love, and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
   
  
   
  
  


	30. Anniversary

The next few weeks were the same routiene, Robbie worked, and Mary stayed home with Hailey. Lucy was getting married in October, and Matt in November. It was going to be a busy fall. In September Mary went back to school part time. She had classes Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. While she was at school, her mother watched Hailey. Robbie was still working at the computer company, and was getting paid very well. They planned on buying a house soon, and were very happy together.  
  
"Hey momma, where is my baby?" asked Mary running into the house.  
  
"Upstairs with Simon, he took her as soon as he got home from school." Annie laughs.  
  
"He is so attatched to her, its so cute."  
  
"I will go get her." said Annie running up the stairs.  
  
Mary sat down at the table, and saw a notepad on it. She picked it up, and it said "To Do List". It was Lucy's. Mary remembered when she had made one of those for her wedding. She laughed to herself, as she remembered how hectic it was to plan her wedding. Annie came down holding Hailey, with Simon trailing behind her. Ruthie was also following them.  
  
"Mary, can I hold her?" she asked, "Whenever Hailey is here Simon won't let me."  
  
"Ofcourse you can hold her, you are her aunt." said Mary.  
  
Ruthie took Hailey out of Annie's arms, and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Momma, can you watch Hailey on Saturday?" asked Mary.  
  
"No I can't, I am sorry. I have something at the church."  
  
"I can do it." volunteered Simon.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mary inquired, "You can watch her all night?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You do know, she wakes up twice for a bottle during the night."  
  
"Yah, I could do it." Simon presisted.  
  
"Alright, let me just run it by Robbie, and I will see." she said pulling out her cell phone.  
  
"Robbie, my mom can't baby sit for us on Saturday, but Simon said he would do it. Do you care?"  
  
"Not at all. I trust Simon."  
  
"Okay, I love you. Bye."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
"He said he doesn't care." Mary informed Simon, "I'll pay you, if you want me too."  
  
"I am not one to refuse money." he laughed.  
  
"I will pay you 60 bucks for the whole time, deal?"  
  
"That's to much, only 40."  
  
"Alright, 40." she said, "Well I have to go. Love yah, bye." she said picking up Hailey and putting her in her carseat. She left the house and headed home. Saturday was going to be her and Robbie's one year wedding anniversary. He told her to cancel all plans, because he had something special planned. She couldn't wait to find out what he had in store for her. She arrived home shortly after five o'clock, and surprisingly saw Robbie's car. He usually wasn't home until around 6:30.  
  
She took Hailey out of the car, and carried her inside. She went inside, and saw Robbie on the phone. He didn't even hear her come in, he was so wraped up in his conversation.  
  
"Okay.......so Saturday........... I am counting on you...... uh huh..... alright....... bye." he said hanging up the phone, and turning around to see Mary standing there.  
  
"By the look on your face, I wasn't supposed to hear that." she giggled, putting Hailey in the playpen.  
  
"I am not saying anything." he replied walking off into the kitchen.  
  
Mary followed him, and saw he was cooking. She giggled to herself, since he usually never cooked.  
  
"So you're making dinner?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." he retorted, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, its just you don't usually cook." she said still smiling.  
  
"You can make any jokes you want, but you atleast have to try what I cook."  
  
"Will I get sick?" she asked giggling again.  
  
"Hahaha very funny."  
  
Hailey started crying, and Mary raced out of the room. She picked her up, and soothingly rubbed her back.  
  
"I guess its time for someone to eat." she said walking back into the kitchen, and taking out a bottle.  
  
She heated it up, and sat down on a chair to feed her. By the time she finished the whole bottle, Robbie had dinner done. Mary sat with Hailey in her lap, and tried Robbie's cooking. He had made mashed potatoes, and meat loaf. Mary cautiously took a bite.  
  
"Mmmm.... Its really good." she confessed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah, really. Maybe I should make you cook more often."  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad, I actually had fun." he confessed laughing.  
  
After they finished eating Mary gave Hailey a bath, she then changed her into her pajamas, and put her down in her crib. She sat there watching her sleep for half an hour, until Robbie came in. Mary got up, and kissed her head, and left the room.  
  
The next day was Friday, and Mary had classes again. Her mother watched Hailey, and she picked her up later that day. saturday morning came, the morning of their anniversary. Mary got up around 9:00, and went into Hailey's room. She woke her up, and fed her. She then gathered all her things together, and left for her mother;s house.  
  
She got there around 10:15, and went inside. Simon was in the kitchen eating, when she got there.  
  
"Okay, I brought all the stuff she is going to need. I have two changes of clothes, pajamas, pacifiers, and toys. She eats every 4 hours, so I gave her a bottle at 9:30, so you will have to feed her at 12:30, 4:30, and 8:30. She usually gets up twice at night, you can just feed her, and she'll go back to sleep. You'll need to give her a bath tonight, if you have any trouble ask Ruthie or Lucy to help you, they know how to. I will be back at 10:00 tomorrow to pick her up, and I will see you later." said Mary.  
  
"Okay, that's a lot, but I can handle it."  
  
"Bye baby, I love you." she said kissing Hailey, and leaving.  
  
Mary drove home, when she got there Robbie was still sleeping. She made him breakfast, and brought it to him in bed.  
  
"Baby wake up." she whispered. He didn't move.  
  
She brushed her lips over his, he stirred slightly. She pushed his arm again, he opened one eye.  
  
"Good morning." she said smiling.  
  
"Mhmm... Morning." he mumbled rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I made you breakfast." she whispered.  
  
He sat up and looked at a whole tray of food. He smiled and began eating. Mary walked off, and came back with his present.  
  
"Here." she said smiling.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything." he protested.  
  
"Its our one year aniversary, ofcourse I have to get you something."  
  
"Okay, what is it?" he asked shaking it.  
  
"Just shut up, and open it." she said playfully.  
  
He ripped open the paper, to reveal a beautiful watch.  
  
"Its awesome." was all he could say.  
  
'Turn it over."  
  
He turned it over, and on the other side it said, "Mary and Robbie Always and Forever."  
  
"Its so great baby, I love it" he said kissing her.  
  
"I am glad you like it."  
  
"I am gonna give you half your present now, and half later." he said running out of the room, he came back with a big box.  
  
"Open it." he said placing it in front of her.  
  
She opened it to find a a note, and a smaller box.  
  
"Open the box now, but read the note later."  
  
"Okay." she said opening the box, to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was white gold, and had a diamond heart pendant.  
  
"Its so great!!" she said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I am glad." he replied kissing her."Now I am gonna go shower while you read the note thing."  
  
He went off to the bathroom, while she unfolded the letter.  
  
Dear Mary,  
  
I love you so much, not even words can describe it. You are my everything, and no matter what, you will always be. Our loveis strong, and with each passing day I feel it grow stronger. You have given me so much, and I can't even begin to thank you for them. You gave me a beautiful daughter, and a reason to come home evryday. I love you, and you will and will always be my life. I love baby, happy 1 year anniversary.  
  
Yours Always,  
  
Robbie  
  
By the time she was done reading the letter she had tears cascading down her cheeks. She loved him so much, and he obviously felt the same. When Robbie came out of the bathroom, Mary ran over and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I am guessing you read the note." he said laughing.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." he replied kissing her lightly. "Go get ready to go out."  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"We're gonna have some fun, so dress comfortbaly."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Mary went into the bathroom, and came out wearing a pair of weathervane runnng pants, and a baby blue tank top. She had her hair in a messy bun, and had a little bit of make up on.  
  
"Lets go." Robbie said taking her hand and going out to the car.  
  
"So you're really not gonna tell me where we're going?" she asked as the drove.  
  
"Yes, I am really not going to tell you." he said, smiling mischeviously.  
  
They drove for about fifteen more minutes, until he stopped the car in front of lake. He got out, and went to open Mary's door. He lead her down a pathway, and to a dock. There was a boat anchoed at the dock, with oars and a picnic basket. He stepped into the boat, and put his hand out for Mary. She took it, and stepped into the boat.  
  
"This is so beautiful." she said smiling, as they gliding along the crystal blue water.  
  
"I am glad you like it." he said plating a sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
"What's in the picnic basket?" she asked curiously, once they parted.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." he said laughing.  
  
He opened it, and pulled out a bottle of champange, strawberries, and whipped cream.  
  
"Since you turned 21 last June, we can now drink this." he said referring to the champange.  
  
"I see." she said taking a glass from his hand, and letting him pour champange into it.  
  
They drank the champange, and then the strawberries. They had fun laughing and talking. At around 3:00, they headed to shore.  
  
"I had so much fun." exclaimed Mary, as Robbie alighted from the canoe.  
  
"Me too." he said kissing her.  
  
"I'll race you to the car." she said jumping back, and sprinting the car.  
  
"You little." he cried running after her.  
  
Since she was laughing so hard, she couldn't. Robbie soon caught up to her, and grabbed her off the ground.  
  
"I got you." he yelled laughing.  
  
"Ok, ok. You win." she cried laughing equally hard.  
  
"I knew I'd win."  
  
"Oh shut up." she said sarcasticlly.  
  
"Come on, lets go home."  
  
They got into the car, and headed home.  
  
"I wanna see my baby." Mary complained, as they passed her mother's street.  
  
"Lets go see her for a little while, then we can go out to dinner." suggested Robbie.  
  
"Alright." said Mary.  
  
They turned around, and pulled into the Camden driveway. Mary literally ran up the steps, and into the kitchen. Robbie laughed to himself, and followed her.  
  
"Simon? Simon?" Mary yelled up the stairs.  
  
"What?" he asked walking down the stairs, with Hailey in his arms.  
  
"I missed my baby, I wanted to see her." she said taking her form Simon.  
  
"You just dropped her off a couple of hours ago." he said laughing.  
  
"So. I missed her."  
  
By then Robbie had entered the kitchen.  
  
"Your wife is nutty."  
  
"I am not." Mary defended.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Okay Mary, you had your turn. Let me hold her now." said Robbie taking her from Mary.  
  
"Hey baby. I missed you. Yes. Daddy missed you." he cooed to the Hailey.  
  
They stayed until 4. Then they both went home to get ready for their 5:30 dinner reservation. Robbie showered first, since he took less time. He dressed in a pair of GAP khakis, and a navy blue, POLO shirt. He watched television, until Mary was ready. She dressed in a black halter top dress, with her hair in curls. She had diamond stud earings, and wore the necklace Robbie had given her.  
  
"I'm ready." she stated, walking into the livingroom.  
  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
They both left, and headed to a little resturaunt, about 15 minutes away. They sat down, and had a excellent dinner. After it, they had dessert. They finsihed their meals at around 8 o'clock. They then headed home.  
  
"I'm going to get in the tub, wanna join me?" Mary asked.  
  
"I would love to." he replied jumping up.  
  
"No, you stay here, and I will tell you when I am ready for you." she said, pushing him back onto the couch.  
  
"Whatever you say hun."  
  
Mary went off into the bathroom. She filled the tub with bubbles, and lit candles around it. She then took off all her clothes, and climbed in.  
  
"Robbie." she yelled.  
  
"I'm coming." he called back.  
  
He entered the bathroom, and immediately was in awe. 'My wife is so beautiful.' he thought to himself. He began taking off his shirt, but she stopped him.  
  
"Come here." she said.  
  
He obliged, and walked towards her.  
  
"Let me get that for you." she whispered pullling off his shirt. She then continued to take off his clothes, until he was naked. He then got into the hot water, and Mary positioned herself between his legs. She rested her head on his chest, and laid there. After about an hour, they decided to get out. Mary stepped out first, and then Robbie followed. They dried off, and put on comfortable clothes. They laid in bed watching a movie.  
  
"I love you baby." he said kissing her neck lightly.  
  
"I love you too." she said back.  
  
He then turned her, so she was facing him, and began to kiss her lucious lips. She kissed him back with everything she had. He pulled away from her, and pulled her tank top over her head. He then proceeded to take off her sweat pants. She was in just her panties. She flipped him over, so she was on top, and pulled his t-shirt over his head. She then pulled off his sweat pants, so he was only in his underwear. She then proceeded to unclothe him. He did the same to her, until they were both naked in front of each other. They kissed passionately, and Robbie moved his lips down her neck, down her chest, and all over her body, leaving wet kisses. She pulled his mouth back up to hers, and they continued to kiss. Robbie then flipped her over, so he was again on top. He began making love to her.  
  
"Oh Robbie..... yes! Oh! Yes!" she yelled.  
  
They both made passionate love for hours, until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Â   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. I am going to keep updating this story. If you don't like it, don't read it. And to all of my loyal fans, please review the story. It means so much to me. Also I would love to thank Amm15, for her idea. I will be using it in a way. Thank you for the inspiration.  
  
~yasmin aka mystar21 


	31. Fighting

"Uhh... why the hell isn't he picking up his phone?" Mary cursed to herself, after calling for about the hundreth time that night. It was 9:00, and Robbie said he'd be home at 6:30. This had been happening for the past couple of weeks, and Mary was getting sick of it. When he'd come home, she'd ask him what took him so long, and all he could say was "I had to work late." or "I got tied up, so I couldn't call". Mary eventaully gave up calling, and went to take a shower. She dressed in her pajamas, and got into bed. An hour later Robbie came striding into the room.  
  
"Robbie, why are you home so late?" Mary asked annoyed.  
  
"I had to work late." he replied flatly, undoing his tie, and slipping it off his head.  
  
"And you couldn't have called me?"  
  
"I was busy, I forgot to call. I am sorry." he said taking off his pants, and putting them on the back of his desk chair.  
  
"Sorry is not good enough anymore. This has been happening for the past couple of weeks, and all you can offer me is your sorry." she said raising her voice, "That is bull shit. Why the hell can't you make one little call to your wife, and just say you're gonna be late?"  
  
"Don't pull this shit with me Mary. I am working hard, so we can have a nice life, and you are gonna bitch at me when I get home from working late." he yelled back.  
  
"I'm not bitching, I just wanna know where my husband is. Your always out late, and have the same excuse, you were working late. How the hell do I know your not out screwing around with some chick behind my back?" she said getting really mad.  
  
"You know what, fuck you Mary. I can't beleive you think I would do that." he said in disgust.  
  
"I can't stay in here with you, I'm gonna sleep on the couch." she said grabbing a pillow and blanket, and slaming the door.  
  
"Shit." he cursed, after she had left.  
  
The next morning Mary woke up for school. She dressed Hailey, and fed her.  
  
"I'm taking your daughter to my mother's house. I am going to school, I will see you at whatever time you choose to come home tonight." she said rudely.  
  
She left, and drove to her mother's house. She left Hailey in the kitchen with Simon, and sauntered out of the house. Her day was miserable. She broke down crying in two of her classes, and through theh rest she couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher was saying. At the end of the day she picked up Hailey and went home. It was 6:00, when she was done cooking dinner. She fed Hailey, but didn't eat anything herself. She then put her down to sleep, and went to watch television. At 9:00, Robbie came home, he ate without saying anything to Mary, and went into their room. Mary went in there 10 minutes later.  
  
"I am not sleeping on that couch. If you have a problem with me being in here, go sleep on it yourself." she said getting into the bed, on her side, and not even looking at him.  
  
"No, I don't have a problem with it." he said, also getting into the bed.  
  
They fell asleep, without saying anything to each other. Mary didn't have school the next day, but she still woke up around 7:00. She showered and dressed, then went to wake up Hailey. She fed her, and changed her. She put her in her playpen. She sat at the table drinking a cup of tea. Robbie was in the shower. He got out soon after, and silently toasted some bread.  
  
"Robbie, do you know when you'll be home tonight?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I was just asking." she replied picking up Hailey and taking her into her room with her. She slammed the door, and left Robbie starring after her.  
  
He walked into the room, and saw Mary sitting on the bed writing in her diary.  
  
"Mary we need to talk." he said putting his hand in front of her diary.  
  
"Talk."  
  
"I am sorry if you're upset with me for being late all the time. I am sorry if you think I am cheating on you. I just can't believe you would think that." he said crying, "I am sorry for everything. I will try to be home more often, but please just believe when I tell you I have to work late."  
  
"I'm sorry too." she said getting up and hugging him. "But can you just promise me one thing?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Can you please just call, if you're gonna be late?"  
  
"Sure baby." he said kissing her lightly.  
  
He said he'd be home at around 6:30. Mary told him she'd make him a special meal. She spent the day at home. She dropped Hailey off with Simon, and went home to cook. She made all his favorites, and put on a little black dress. It was 6:30, and he wasn't home yet. She called his cell phone, and he actually picked up.  
  
"Robbie, baby, where are you?"  
  
"I'm pulling into the parking lot right now. I'll be up in like 5 minutes." he said.  
  
She hung up, and ran over to the window. She saw his car pull in, and she sat on the couch. He came in, and they had a nice dinner. He said he needed a shower, so she waited for him to come out. She sat at the table reading a magazine. Suddenley Robbie's cell phone rang, Mary was reluctant to pick it up, but finally did.  
  
"Hello." she said.  
  
"Hey hot stuff, what's up?" asked a woman's voice.  
  
"Excuse me, who is this?" Mary asked, trying not to cry.  
  
"Robbie?" asked the woman.  
  
"No, no. This is his wife. Who is this?"  
  
"Oh, this is Amy, from work. Can you tell him I called?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I will tell him." she answered back.  
  
"Well bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mary hung up the phone, and heard the shower stop. She couldn't take it anymore, she broke down into tears. She was crying uncontrollably, when Robbie emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"What's the matter baby?" he asked rushing to her side.  
  
"Don't baby me." she yelled through her sobs. She wrenched her arm from his grip, and took a few steps back.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You tell me, hot stuff." she said mimicing Amy.  
  
"Oh." he said understanding.  
  
"Yeah, oh. Amy called." she said, still crying. "Robbie I can't believe this. You told me I could trust you, and that you weren't cheating on me. Was that just an act, to lead me off the case?"  
  
"No, not at all." he tried to defend. "I am not cheating on you, you have to believe me. She is just a friend."  
  
"What, all your friends refer to you as hot stuff?" she asked.  
  
"Mary, no. Please." Robbie said, now begenning to cry. "Its not like that."  
  
"Save your tears for someone else, I am leaving." she yelled pulling on a jacket, and rushing to the door.  
  
"Mary, please. Baby.... Please." he begged, tears cascading down his cheeks.  
  
She didn't even listen, she slammed the door, and ran to her car. She drove to her mother's house, and ran up the stairs to Lucy's apratment. When she got to the top of the stairs, it started pouring. She stood there ringing the doorbell. Finally Lucy came to get the door. She was wrapped in a towel, and Mary guessed she had justgot out of the shower. Upon seeing Mary's grave statement, and tears pouring down her face, Lucy grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lucy asked scaredly.  
  
"Robbie...... we....... had...... a..... fight." Mary sniffled out.  
  
"Sweetie, why don't you get changed into some dry clothes, and I will go get dressed. Then we will talk about this." Lucy said stroking her forehead.  
  
Mary shook her head yes, and went to get some sweats, from Lucy. 10 minutes later, they were both sitting on the couch.  
  
"Okay, tell me what happened. And take your time."  
  
"Okay, for like the past month Robbie has always been late coming home. Okay, so whenever I asked him why he was late, he said he got caught up in work, and stuff like that." she explained. "He would never even call. So yesterday night I blew up at him for it. I was saying all these things, like how do I know your not out screwing some chick. That got him really mad, he was like you don't know me, if you think I would do that. So this morning we made up, he was like apologizing and stuff. And he actually started crying. Then tonight he was in the shower, and his cell phone rings. I pick it up, and some woman is on the other end. She was like hey hot stuff. It turns out this was some woman who he worked with, and I got really mad, and I stormed out."  
  
"Mary, wow, that's a lot." said Lucy taking it all in, "Well do you think he actually cheated on you?"  
  
"I don't know what I think. I wanna believe so bad that he is not, but then its like someone slaps me, and I get this other nervous feeling."  
  
"I think you and Robbie need to talk about this." Lucy suggested.  
  
"I don't want to talk to him. I am not just mad for the Amy thing. Lucy, he is never home anymore. I can't take it."  
  
"Mary, I can't do anything. Its between you and him."  
  
"Yeah, well thanks Luce." Mary said hugging her.  
  
"No problem sis. Hey why don't you stay here tonight, and get cooled off, and then go back tomorrow and talk to him."  
  
"What about Hailey?"  
  
"Just call Robbie and tell him you're staying the night here, and that he needs to care for her, for tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mary picked up the phone, and dialed her home. A flustered Robbie picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Robbie, I am staying at Lucy's for the night. Please take care of Hailey, I will be back tomorrow." she said, without taking a breath.  
  
"Mary.................." he said, but she hung up, so she didn't hear anything else.  
  
"Shit." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
He went into Hailey's room, and picked her little body up. He brought her into the livingroom, and laid her on his chest.  
  
"Atleast I have one of my girls." he whispered, before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
OMG wat will happen, wat will happen? lol, I love suspense.. Lol, just kiddin. I hope you are liking it. I love writing this. hehe. the drama, the pain. this is like a soap opera. i love it. hehe please review it.  
  
~yasmin~ 


	32. How Could You?

"Mary, Mary, wake up." Lucy called, as she nudged her sister's arm.  
  
'Mhhmmm..." she mumbled opening her eyes.  
  
"Its 9:30, go home and talk to your husband."  
  
"Okay." she said getting up, and walking off to the bathroom.  
  
She emerged moments later, she grabbed her jacket, and drove home. On the way there, she kept wondering what she was going to say to him. she pulled into the parking lot, and parked the car. She went up the stairs to the apartment, and unlocked the door. She saw Robbie asleep on the couch, with Hailey curled up on his chest. She smiled to herself, and went over to them. She gently lifted Hailey off him, and put her in the playpen to sleep. Robbie felt her remove her, and opened his eyes.  
  
"Your back." he said getting up.  
  
"Yes, I said I would be."  
  
"We need to talk." he said.  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
"Mary, I am not cheating on you. I promise you that."  
  
"Who is this Amy person then?"  
  
"She is just a friend from work. Nothing more than that." he explained.  
  
"You better not be lying to me."  
  
"I am not lying, I sware to god, she is just a friend."  
  
"I'm sorry for doubting you." she said sincerely.  
  
"Its alright baby." he replied kissing her.  
  
"If I find out you are cheating on me, I sware to god I will kill you. You better not break my trust." she warned.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
  
"Also Robbie I need you to be home. We never get to spend any time together. I hardly ever see you, and by the time you get home Hailey is asleep. I don't want a marriage like that. I won't have it."  
  
"I am sorry, I will try to be home more often."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The rest of the day, they spent at home. The next couple of weeks Robbie was home on time, and only sometimes was late. Mary was still in school, and had 2 years left. It was three days before Lucy's wedding, and Mary was cooking. Robbie was in the bedroom.  
  
"Do you want salad too?" Mary called to Robbie.  
  
"Mary, I have to go to work. Something important has come up, I will be home later." he said picking up his jacket.  
  
"What do you have to do?"  
  
"We have a big account coming up, and I have to be there to finish it."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
Robbie left, and Mary turned off the stove. 5 minutes later Mary heard ringing. It wasn't the home phone, she looked over and saw Robbie's cell phone on the counter. She wnet over and picked it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey hot stuff, where are you? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago." said Amy, the woman from work.  
  
Mary didn't need to hear anymore, she hung up the phone, and went into Hailey's room. She picked up her sleeping body, and put her coat on. She grabbed her diaper bag,  
  
and put them both on the couch. She grabbed a paper and pen, and wrote Robbie a note. She gently picked up Hailey, and left the house. She drove to Matt's house, since she didn't want to bother Lucy, three days before her wedding. She climbed the stairs to Matt's apartment, and gently knocked on the door.  
  
Sarah opened it, and saw Mary's tear streaken face, and a sleeping Hailey in her arms. She took Hailey from her, and let Mary in.  
  
"Matt." Sarah called.  
  
He emerged from the bedroom, and saw Mary. "Oh my god, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked very worriedley.  
  
"Why don't I lay Hailey down in the guest room, and you two can talk." said Sarah getting up.  
  
Once she had left the room, Matt again asked Mary what was wrong. She related the whole story, and in the middle broke down into tears. She cried hysterically, while Matt rocked her back and forth in his arms.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you want sweetie." said Matt.  
  
"Thank you." she said getting up, and walking to the guest room.  
  
Sarah walked back into the livingroom, and Matt told her everything.  
  
"Do you really think he is cheating on her?"  
  
"I don't know, but if he is, he is gonna have hell to pay." Matt said angrily.  
  
*Meanwhile back at Mary's apartment.*  
  
Robbie just got home from working, and went into the bedroom. Mary wasn't there. He checked the bathroom, the kicthen, she was no where. He ran into Hailey's room, and saw she was gone too. He noticed a piece of paper taped to the side of her crib. He hastly opened it. He read it, it said:  
  
Amy called again, she wanted to know why you were late. You said you were going to work, I guess that was a lie. Well frankly I am sic kand tired of all the lies. I am at one of my family's houses. Please don't come after me. I gave you so many chances, and you promised me, you wouldn't break my trust. I guess that was a lie too. Well I really don't care anymore. Do what you want, don't worry about me.  
  
~Mary  
  
By the time he was doen reading it, he was in hysterics. How could everything get so messed up. His own wife thought he was cheating on her, and it sounded like she was done with him. He really wasn't cheating on her, but he couldn't blame her for thinking he was. It did seem like he was, but he really wasn't.  
  
"Damn. Oh god please, make everything alright. Please." he prayed.  
  
He knew the letter said not to come after her, but he had to find where she was, and he had to talk to her. He called Lucy's house first.  
  
"Hello." Lucy said giggling. "Stop it Scott."  
  
"Hey, Lucy." said Robbie still crying slightly.  
  
"Oh my god, Robbie. Are you okay?" she asked, noticing his tone of voice.  
  
"No, I am not actually. Is Mary there?"  
  
"No, she isn't. Why?"  
  
"She kinda left, while I was at work. She left me a note saying she was at one of her family's houses."  
  
"Oh, well she didn't come here."  
  
"Ok, thanks." he said hanging up.  
  
Next he called Mary's parents house. Ruthie picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello." she said.  
  
"Hey, Ruthie is Mary there by any chance?"  
  
"Nope, she's not." she answered.  
  
"Okay, thanks. Bye." he said hanging up.  
  
He then called Matt. He wouldn't expect her to go there, but he called everyone else. He dialed Matt's number, and Sarah picked up.  
  
"Hello." she said.  
  
"Hi, its Robbie. Is Mary by any chance there?" he asked.  
  
"Hold on." she said putting her hand across the phone. "Matt, its Robbie, he wants to talk to Mary."  
  
"Let me go see if she wants to talk to him." said Matt running off. He got to the room, and saw Mary asleep.  
  
He came back and picked up the phone. "Yah, Robbie Mary doesn't want to talk to you right now."  
  
"Please Matt, just let me tak to her." he pleaded.  
  
"No, I am sorry. I can't balme her, I wouldn't wanna talk to you either, after what you did."  
  
"You have no idea what is going on, so don't say shit like that." he said getting angry.  
  
"Whatever man." said Matt hanging up the phone.  
  
"Shit!" Robbie yelled slamming the receiver down. He threw a cup at the wall, and it shattered to pieces.  
  
He sat on the couch, and cried himself to sleep.  
  
The next morning Mary woke up, she noticed Hailey wasn't next to her. She got up, and saw everyone in the kicthen. She took Hailey from Sarah, and sat down at the table.  
  
"Matt, I am going to go stay with mom. I don't want to be an inconvenience to you."  
  
"Mary, you're not and inconvenience." Matt assured her.  
  
"But still, I am gonna go stay with mom."  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want." Matt said.  
  
She left after she ate breakfast. She arrived at her mother's house, and saw that her mother, father, Ruthie, Sam, and David had gone out. Scott and Lucy were in the kitchen, and Simon was on the couch. Mary walked into the kitchen, and put Hailey's carseat down.  
  
"Hey Mare, what's up?" asked Scott.  
  
"Hey Scott. Nothing much, you?"  
  
"Nothing." he said, as he poured himself some orange juice.  
  
"Mary, Robbie called my house for you last night." said Lucy, "Is everything alright?"  
  
"No Luce, it isn't." she said starting to get teary-eyed.  
  
"Oh sweetie, I thought so." said Lucy giving her a hug.  
  
"I'm gonna go watch television with Simon. I'll take Hailey too." he said picking up the carseat, and leaving the room.  
  
Mary again related the story.  
  
"I'm sorry Mary. But what if he was telling you the truth, what if she is just a friend?"  
  
"I don't know Luce. I am just gonna stay here for a couple of days, and then I will go home, and talk to him. I just can't be around him right now." she said.  
  
"Okay, well do you wanna crash with me, you can have your room back." suggested Lucy.  
  
"Thanks, I will take you up on that."  
  
"Good, it will be like old times." siad Lucy laughing.  
  
"I love you, thank you for everything."  
  
"Love you too." she said back, "You do know Robbie is gonna come look for you, and you can't keep Hailey away from him."  
  
"I know. Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"Can you take Hailey to my house, and tell him I need some time by myself, but I will be back. And tell him not to come after me, let me take my time."  
  
"Sure, I can do that. Do you want Hailey to stay with him the whole time you're here?"  
  
"No, he can bring her to your wedding, and I will get her from there."  
  
"Okay, want me to leave now?"  
  
"Yah, please."  
  
"Okay, I will go get her."  
  
Lucy took Hailey with her, and Scott and Simon came back into the kitchen. They acted as if nothing was wrong. They had a good time laughing and talking.  
  
*Meanwhile with Robbie*  
  
Lucy just got to the apartment building, and she climbed the stairs. she knocked on the door a couple of times, and finally a tired, distressed Robbie answered the door.  
  
"Lucy, is Mary here?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"No, she isn't. Let me put Hailey in the playpen, then I will give you her message."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lucy gently put Hailey down, and sat on the couch next to Robbie. He looked like he hadn't got any sleep last night, and as if he had been crying.  
  
"Okay, what's the message?"  
  
"She said that she needs some time to herself, and not to come after her. She wants you to let her take her time. She told me to bring Hailey here, and to have you keep her, and bring her back to my wedding." Lucy explained, "she also said she will be back, she's not leaving you."  
  
"I feel so bad, I can't believe I put her through this."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Did you cheat on her?"  
  
"No, I sware to god Lucy, I didn't." he said.  
  
"Okay, I believe you, now you just have to make your wife believe you."  
  
"That might be harder than it sounds."  
  
"Robbie you lost her trust, eventhough you didn't actually cheat on her. She feels betrayed, and hurt."  
  
"But I didn't do anything." he defended.  
  
"Maybe you didn't cheat on her, but she said you are never there for her. That you're never home, and she doesn't want her marriage to be like that."  
  
"I understand." he said, "I just want everything to be normal, I want to be happy again."  
  
"She does too." said Lucy standing up, "I will see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lucy left and went back to her house. The next couple of days went alright. Mary wasn't herself, but she had stopped crying. It was the day of the wedding, and Mary had to pick up her dress from her apartment. She drove there, and climbed the two flights of stairs. She let herself in, and almost collapsed at what she saw. Inside was a woman sitting on the couch holding Hailey.  
  
"Who are you?" Mary asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Amy." said the woman.  
  
"Oh, where is Robbie?"  
  
"He is in his room."  
  
Mary walked quickly to the bedroom, and went inside, she slammed the door, and saw Robbie ironing some pants.  
  
"Mary." he said turning around. He ran over to her, and hugged her.  
  
She immediately pulled away. "What the hell is she doing in my house? And why the hell is she holding my baby?" she yelled.  
  
"Mary please let me explain." Robbie pleaded. "She came over to get a file for work, and she saw me struggling to iron my clothes and take care of Hailey............"  
  
"You know what I don't care why she is here. I was actually ready to hear what you had to say, and I actually believed that you weren't cheating on me, I actually believed you weren't lying. Then I come here and see another woman in my house, with my husband, and my baby." Mary said starting to cry again.  
  
She ran over to the closet, and grabbed a bag. she stuffed her dress and underclothes into it, and quickly left the room. She went into Hailey's room, and grabbed the things she needed for the wedding. Robbie ran after her.  
  
"Mary please, baby. I love you. I didn't do anything. I sware." he cried.  
  
Mary ignored him, and proceeded out of the room. She grabbed the baby from Amy, and stormed out of the house.  
  
"I think you should leave." Robbie said to Amy.  
  
He ran out of the apartment, and down the stairs. She had just put Hailey in the carseat, and waswalking to the other side of the car. Robbie grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Please Mary, let me explain. Don't leave. Please."  
  
"Let go of me." she shouted, and tried to pull her arm away. He was too strong, so she couldn't get loose. "Robbie, let go. You're hurting me."  
  
"I'm sorry." he said letting go of her arm.  
  
She jumped into the car, and started the engine.  
  
"Please Mary! Please!" he yelled after her. It was no use, she left.  
  
She got to her parents house, and put Hailey down with Simon. She ran through the kitchen and up the stairs. Annie and Eric looked on miseraly. They heard from Mattwhat was going on with Mary, and felt so bad for her. They knew she had just went to get her dress, and wondered what had happened this time. 10 minutes later Robbie came bursting through the back door.  
  
"Where is Mary?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think she wants to see you." said Annie.  
  
Erci stepped in front of the stairs. "I think you should leave."  
  
"No, I won't leave. She is my wife and I have the right to talk to her, if I want to." he said pushing past Eric. He ran up the stairs, and heard Ruthie trying to comfort Mary upstairs. He ran up those stairs two at a time, and saw Mary lying on the bed crying hysterically. Ruthie was trying to comfort her, but was failing horribly.  
  
"Ruthie, can you leave please." said Robbie.  
  
She nodded, and ran down the stairs. Robbie sat on the bed. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you." she said turning away from him.  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to. We have to straighten this whole thing out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mary, I have not, and did not ever cheat on you. Amy is just someone from work. The night she called, she was referring to being late for work. I sware to god, I am telling you the truth. It hurts so bad, that you think I am lying."  
  
"What was I supposed to think. All the things I saw and heard, awfully looked like you were cheating."  
  
"But I wasn't. I sware I wasn't." he said, "Do you believe me?"  
  
"Yes, I believe you. I believed you from before, but I was just so mad, with everything that was going on."she said, "And can you just do me one thing?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Quit your job. I don't want you arround that Amy girl."  
  
"Actually I just got a job offer, to work at a better company. I would get paid better, and be in a higher position. I would also get to work 8-5, so I would be home a lot more."  
  
"Are you going to take it?"  
  
"If you want me to I will."  
  
"I want you too."  
  
"Then I will."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." he said smiling.  
  
Okay, I wanted drama, and heartache and stuff. I hope y'all liked it. I tried to make them be in a fight for a long time. Wateva, just please please please review!! And how do y'all like 3 chapters up in one day. How is that? Lol, y'all better give me props for that. Hehe. Hope ya like it!  
  
~yasmin 


	33. Graduation

"Okay, I think we should get ready for the wedding." Suggested Mary.  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
Mary went off to the bathroom, and changed into her dress. It was cream colored, with spaghetti straps, and a crisscrossed back. Robbie changed into his suit, and they got Hailey dressed. They went downstairs, and straightened everything out with her family. They left shortly after for the wedding.  
  
*** 7 months later. Mary's college graduation***  
  
"Mary, where did you put Hailey's dress?" called Robbie from the bathroom.  
  
"Its in her closet." She called back. She emerged from the bedroom in a blue graduation gown. She walked into Hailey's room, to see Robbie struggling with Hailey.  
  
"Let me help you." She giggled.  
  
She quickly dressed Hailey, in a summery dress, and put her on the ground. She walked over to Robbie and grabbed his pant leg. He picked her up, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you sweetie." Said May kissing Robbie on the lips. They kissed passionately.  
  
"We'll finish this later." Mary promised, pulling back.  
  
"Alright." He smiled. "We have to go, we're gonna be late."  
  
"Yeah. Lets go."  
  
They grabbed Hailey's diaper bag, and left their apartment. They buckled Hailey in her car seat, and left. They arrived 15 minutes later, and Mary headed to where all the graduates were. Robbie spotted her parents, and siblings, and went to sit with them. Matt was in New York, for medical school, so he couldn't attend. Lucy was happily married, and Simon was going to graduate from high school in two days. Simon grabbed Hailey, and she willingly sat on his lap. He was obviously her favorite uncle.  
  
The graduation started.  
  
"Mary Palmer." The dean called. She smiled and went to get her diploma.  
  
An hour later it was over, and Mary joined her family.  
  
"I love you." Said Annie hugging her, and giving her a bunch of flowers.  
  
"Thank you mom, I love you too."  
  
Mary took Hailey, and hugged her.  
  
"I love you baby." She said kissing her.  
  
"Wuv you." Said Hailey.  
  
"Awww."  
  
They all headed to their cars, and went out to eat.  
  
"I am so proud of you sweetie." Said Robbie rubbing her arm.  
  
"Thanks baby. I love you so much, I couldn't done this without you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They soon arrived at the restaurant, and went inside. They had reserved a table, so they all immediately sat down. They all ordered their meals, and chatted.  
  
"Mary, do you plan to work, now that you graduated?" asked Annie.  
  
"I don't know. I might wanna, but I kinda wanna stay home with Hailey." She replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"How is work going with you?" Eric asked Robbie.  
  
"It is very good. I love it." He said happily.  
  
"Simon, you excited about graduating?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Very, very excited." He said smiling, "I couldn't be happier."  
  
"Scott, where do you work?" asked Mary.  
  
"I am a physical therapist, so I work at a clinic." He replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They soon got their food, and ate. Hailey sat on Mary's lap, and she gave her food. Hailey usually ate by herself, but since they were in a restaurant, Mary helped her.  
  
After their lunch, they all headed home. Mary unlocked the door, and carried a sleeping Hailey into her room. She put her in the crib, and kissed her little forehead. She walked out of her room, and saw Robbie sitting in the couch. She went over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and kissed her. "I love you." He said pulling away, after some time.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Simon was having a graduation party at her parent's house that night, so Mary and Robbie hung out until they had to get ready. The party started at 6:30, and it was 5:45. Hailey was sitting on the floor with her daddy, playing with some dolls. Mary went over and picked her up.  
  
"Bath time." She said smiling.  
  
She carried Hailey into her bedroom, and sat her in the middle of her big bed.  
  
"Hailey stay here while mommy gets a towel." Said Mary running to the hall closet.  
  
She returned with the towel, to see Hailey right where she left her. She picked her up, and carried her to the already full tub. She gently placed her in, and began giving her a bath. 5 minutes later Mary was done, and took her out of the tub. She wrapped her in a towel, and took her into her room. She put her in a pair of jean shorts, and a whit T-Shirt, that said "daddy's girl" on it. Robbie wore a pair of khaki shorts, and a polo gray shirt. Mary wore a baby blue summery dress. They all headed to her parent's house. When they arrived Ruthie was watching television on the couch, and the twins, who were now 4, sat with her.  
  
Mary walked into the kitchen to see her mother making salads, and her sister Lucy helping her. Eric was outside grilling, and Simon was upstairs.  
  
"Hey momma, you need any help?" asked Mary, handing Hailey to Robbie.  
  
"Yes I do. Can you make me a pasta salad? The ingredients are on the counter."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Robbie walked up to Simon's room, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." he called.  
  
Robbie walked in to see Simon in the front of the mirror gelling his hair.  
  
"Hey man."  
  
"Hey. How is my favorite niece?" he said, taking Hailey from Robbie's arms.  
  
Half an hour later all the food was done, and set up on tables outside. People also began coming. Hank, Julie, and Erica were the first to arrive. Erica was now 5 (I don't know how old she is, so I made up and age) By 6:45 everyone was there, and were all helping themselves to the food. Simon was sitting at a table with his friends, Morris, Andrew, Scott, Lisa, Cassie, and Britney. Britney and Simon had been going out for a year and half now. Also at the table was Hailey, who was sitting on Simon's lap as he fed her from his plate.  
  
The night was filled with fun, and everyone had a good time. At 10:30 everyone was gone, except for the family. Mary sat at the kitchen table drinking tea with her mother and sisters, while Robbie, Scott, Simon, Eric, Hailey, and the twins watched television.  
  
"Mommy I wanna go to sleep." Said David walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay sweetie, go get your brother and I will tuck you in.," said Annie getting up.  
  
Annie headed upstairs, and Ruthie followed. Simon came into the kitchen with a sleeping Hailey in his arms. Robbie was close behind.  
  
"Well it looks we better get going." Said Mary standing up.  
  
She said goodbye to everyone and headed to the car. She strapped Hailey into her car seat, and climbed into the passenger side. Robbie held her hand as he drove home. When they got there, he looked over to see Mary sleeping beside him. He nudged her lightly, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"We're home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Robbie got Hailey and they went inside. He put her down in the crib, and kissed her lightly.  
  
He walked into his room, to see Mary lying in bed. He joined her, and wrapped his arms around he slender body.  
  
"Robbie?" she asked turning to face him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you ever regret me having Hailey?"  
  
"Of course I don't." he replied sincerely, "I love Hailey with all my heart."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"No, never." "Good."  
  
"Robbie, do you ever think about having more kids?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think about it."  
  
"Do you want anymore?"  
  
"I want more if you want more."  
  
"Well I want more."  
  
"How many more?" he asked.  
  
"2."  
  
"So all in all three kids, that's fine with my baby."  
  
"I love you." She said kissing her passionately.  
  
"I love you more." He said.  
  
"Show me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He kissed her, and loved her all night long.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I plan to wrap this story up in about 3 to 4 more chapters. Then it will be done. And remember all of you, to check out my jess simpson fan fic. I hope you like the chapter, and please REVIEW!!!!! 


	34. Dinner and Finding Out

****ONE YEAR LATER****  
  
"Hailey please no splashing." Mary begged.  
  
"Okay momma. No splash." Said Hailey, who was now 2.  
  
Mary bathed her, and took her out of the tub. When she tried to get up, she had a sharp pain shoot through her side. She winced in pain, and carefully put Hailey down. She closed the toilet and sat on it. She held her stomach, and suddenly felt nauseated. She quickly got up, and threw up into the toilet. She felt a better, and picked Hailey back up.  
  
"Momma you okay?" she asked as Mary carried her to her bedroom.  
  
"Yeah baby, I am fine."  
  
She put lotion on her body, and then dressed her in pajamas. She took her down off the bed, and Hailey walked behind Mary. They had bought a house 5 months earlier, that had 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a big kitchen, a dinning room, a living room, a play room, a study, and a finished basement. Mary walked down the steps holding Hailey's little hand. She went into the kitchen, and Hailey went to play with her toys. It was Friday night, and Mary's family was coming over for dinner. Robbie hadn't yet got back from work, but would be home soon.  
  
Mary started cooking dinner, and when she was just about done Robbie walked in.  
  
"Hey sweetie." He said kissing her neck.  
  
"Hey babe." She said kissing his lips.  
  
"Daddy!!!!!" Hailey yelled running into his awaiting arms.  
  
"Hey sweetie." He said scooping her up.  
  
He put her down, and she scampered off again. Mary was making a salad, when she got another upset feeling in her stomach, she ran to the bathroom, and again threw up. Robbie saw her run off, and followed her. He saw her throw up, and became worried.  
  
"Mary, are you alright?" he asked putting his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah, my stomach just hurts a little."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
15 minutes later Annie, Eric, Ruthie, Simon, Sam, and David showed up. Lucy and Scott had other plans, and couldn't make it.  
  
"Uncle Simon!!!!!" Hailey shrieked, as he walked inside.  
  
"Hey cutie." He said picking up her little body.  
  
"Come, me show you something." She said pulling him away.  
  
"Hey you guys, dinner is ready when you are, so just tell me when you want to eat." Said Mary.  
  
"I think we could start now," said Eric.  
  
Robbie went to go get Hailey, and put her in her booster seat. They all gathered around the table and ate a delicious dinner. After that, they all talked and hung out, until about 10:00. After everyone left Mary took Hailey upstairs, and read her a book. By the time the book was done, she was fast asleep. Mary kissed her, and walked down the hall to her bedroom. Robbie was lying on the bed, in his boxers, watching television. Mary went off to the bathroom, and washed up, and changed. She came out wearing a T- Shirt and a pair of panties. She got in bed, and laid there watching Robbie. He finally turned off the TV and got under the sheet. He looked at her, and kissed her passionately, while his hand was working its way up her shirt.  
  
"Robbie stop." She said pushing his hand away.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just don't wanna."  
  
"Is there a reason?" he asked.  
  
"Robbie, I-I. I'm late." She blurted out.  
  
"You're late?" he asked not comprehending, "Oh. You're "late"."  
  
"Yes, my period is two weeks late." She said with tears in her eyes. "And I have been throwing up."  
  
"Oh my god Mary. Are you pregnant?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Robbie got out of bed, and pulled some clothes on.  
  
"Where are you going?" "I'm going to get a pregnancy test, we have to know."  
  
"Its late."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
He quickly went to CVS and bought a test, he came back and Mary was right where he left her.  
  
"Okay, go do your thing." He said smiling.  
  
She took the bag from him, and went into the bathroom. She waited on the bed for 5 minutes, until it was ready.  
  
"I don't wanna look." She said.  
  
"You have to. Now go." He said lightly pushing her.  
  
She got up, and went to the bathroom. She came back out with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm gonna have another baby." She said between sobs. Even though she was crying, she had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
Robbie ran over to her, and hugged her. "We're gonna have a baby." He said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I hope you liked it!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Well I think I am gonna do more than just a couple more chapters, because there are so many things I wanna write. Well we'll see how it goes. Anyways all y'all please please please review!!!  
  
~yasmin~AKA~mystar21 


	35. Love Me

The next morning Mary woke up, and saw Hailey hovering over her.  
  
"Momma." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah baby?"  
  
"I want pancakes." She said still whispering.  
  
"Alright. Give me a minute."  
  
She got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and threw on a robe. She pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail, and went downstairs. Hailey followed her. Mary turned on the TV, and Hailey sat down. She went into the kitchen, and the clock said 8:30. She began making breakfast, and was soon finished. Hailey ate, and ran off to watch TV. Mary cleaned up, and then followed her. She sat down next to her, and played with her hair. Soon she fell asleep.  
  
She woke up two hours later, to see Hailey gone, and a note on the coffee table. It said:  
  
Mary you need your rest, and you looked so peaceful, that I couldn't wake you. I took Hailey with me to the store; we'll be back in a couple of hours. I love you.  
  
~Robbie~  
  
She decided to go visit her sister Lucy, and see how she was doing. She had found out Lucy was pregnant, when she announced it 2 months earlier. She took a quick shower, and dressed in a knee length skirt, and a white tank top. She grabbed her purse, and drove to her house. She arrived 10 minutes later, and went inside. She saw Lucy sprawled out on the couch watching a Sex In The City marathon.  
  
"Hey Luce, how you feeling?" asked Mary sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh hi Mary. I am fine I guess." She said smiling.  
  
They both talked and watched the marathon.  
  
Meanwhile Robbie and Hailey were just getting home. He saw a not Mary had left, and read it. He called her cell phone, and told her he was home. She said she'd be home soon. It was around 5:30, and Robbie started dinner. When he was finished Mary walked in.  
  
"Momma!" yelled Hailey, jumping into her arms.  
  
"Hey sweetie, I missed you so much. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Uh hmm." She said nodding her head. Mary put her down, and walked holding her hand into the kitchen. Robbie was just putting glasses on the table.  
  
"Hey baby." He said going over to her, and kissing her deeply.  
  
"I missed you today." She whined.  
  
"I'll make it up to you later." He whispered into her ear, as she giggled.  
  
"Alright, I might have to take you up on that offer."  
  
They ate dinner peacefully, and then played with Hailey.  
  
"Daddy lets play hide and go peek," said Hailey excitedly.  
  
"You mean hide and go seek." He said, emphasizing the word seek.  
  
"Yes, hide and go peek." She insisted.  
  
Mary laughed, and Robbie agreed. "Mommy is gonna count first." Said Robbie.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because we voted, and you lost." Said Robbie, "Isn't that right sweetie."  
  
"Yep." Hailey agreed giggling.  
  
"I see how it is."  
  
Robbie and Hailey ran off, while Mary counted to 50.  
  
"48.. 49.50. Ready or not here I come!"  
  
She set off looking for them. She heard giggling come from the kitchen, and went in there. She walked around the island, and saw Hailey crouched down next to Robbie. He saw her, and took off running with Hailey in his arms. Mary followed suit, but couldn't breathe because she was laughing so hard. Finally she had them cornered and caught them. They played for about a half an hour, and then they bathed Hailey and put her to bed. She walked back to her room, and saw Robbie sitting on the bed. She walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Come take a bath with me." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." He said laughing.  
  
She grabbed his hand, and led him to the bathroom. She took off her clothes, and stepped into the bathtub. He followed suit, and got in. She positioned herself in between his legs, and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while, until they both started to get wrinkled. Robbie climbed out, and helped Mary out. She wrapped a towel around herself, and kissed Robbie passionately on the lips. His hands trailed down her legs, and to her thighs. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. He kept kissing her, as he carried her to the bed. He shut the door quickly, and laid Mary down.  
  
He looked at her naked body in front of him, and smiled.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I was just thinking I am the luckiest man on earth, to have such a beautiful wife."  
  
"Look, you don't have to suck up, you already got me in bed." She joked.  
  
He laughed, and began to kiss her again. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and sucked on his bottom lip. He moved his lips down to her jaw bone, and then her collarbone, leaving kisses as he went. She couldn't take it anymore, her body was on fire, as he kissed her. She pulled his lips back to hers. He looked at her in the eye, and began to make love to her.  
  
"Ahhh.. Oh.." She moaned.  
  
"Shh."  
  
They moved in a steady motion. "Oh. ummmm. Robbie."  
  
They finally collapsed next to each other, and cuddled next to each other.  
  
"Robbie I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered back.  
  
"You know this might be the last time we can do this for a long time." Mary informed him.  
  
"I know, it sucks."  
  
She laughed, "Tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment, can you watch Hailey?"  
  
"Sure, she is my daughter too."  
  
"I know, I just wanted to let you know."  
  
"I know, I am just messing with you." He kissed her, and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. 


	36. Heartache

The next morning Mary went to the doctor, and they confirmed her pregnancy. She left the clinic and drove home. 3 months later Mary had her first ultrasound. She dropped Hailey off at her sister's and headed to the clinic. She waited until her name was called, and went in. They examined her, and said everything was fine, and for her to come back the next month. She headed over to Lucy's and got out of the car. She rested her hand on her small belly and headed to the door. She rang the bell and Scott answered the door.  
  
"Hey Scott." Said Mary walking in.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Where's my daughter?"  
  
"She is in the living room with Lucy."  
  
She walked into the room to see Lucy sitting on the couch and Hailey running around the room. Lucy was now 7 months pregnant, and had a considerably big belly.  
  
"Hey Luce."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Momma!" Hailey yelled.  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"How was your appointment?" asked Lucy.  
  
"It was good, they said everything is fine, and they'll see me in a month."  
  
"How's Robbie?"  
  
"He is good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They talked and played with Hailey for about an hour, then the phone rang. Mary said she'd get it, since it was harder for Lucy to get up.  
  
"Hello." She said into the receiver.  
  
"Oh my god. No." she said her face horror stricken. "We'll be right there."  
  
Mary hung up the phone and went over to the couch.  
  
"What happened Mary? Tell me." Lucy demanded. "Daddy, he is uhh. he had another heart attack. He is in the hospital." Said Mary breaking down into tears.  
  
Lucy's face fell, and she too started crying.  
  
"Momma wat wrong?" asked Hailey.  
  
Scott had heard what happened, and came in the room.  
  
"Hailey sweetie, mommy is alright. How about you come with me, and we'll go play."  
  
"Otay uncle Scott."  
  
She took his hand, and led her out of the room.  
  
"Luce, we have to get to the hospital." Said May between tears.  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you drive us to the hospital?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They all headed to the car, and drove to the hospital. When they got there Simon, Ruthie, Annie, and the twins were in the waiting room.  
  
"Momma." Said Mary walking over to her. "How. how is he?"  
  
"Not good." Said Annie sadly. "They don't know if he'll make it."  
  
"No! No! Don't say that to me." Said Mary breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
Annie watched her and started crying herself. Simon came over to Mary and put his arms around her.  
  
"Mary don't cry. Its alright."  
  
"No, no its not."  
  
"Shhh."  
  
Lucy was sitting next to Ruthie trying to comfort her. They were both crying, and hugging each other. A nurse came out, and walked over to Annie.  
  
"Mrs. Camden, your husband is awake, but his heart is very weak. This was a much more serious attack than the last. We have him hooked up to a machine that will help him breathe, and one to keep his heart rate up. If he makes it over night, there might be hope. But if not, I am sorry, but we might loose him."  
  
"Thank you." Said Annie softly, and walked away.  
  
She looked over all her children, and then at Mary and Lucy with their big bellies. She couldn't do this on her own, she needed her husband, he was her rock. But she had to stay strong, she had to for her children.  
  
"Mom, what'd they say?" asked Simon.  
  
"Well they said your father's heart is very weak, and if he makes it over night there is hope, but he might not make it." She said holding back tears.  
  
"Oh no." said Mary.  
  
"No daddy can't die, he can't die." Ruthie cried over and over.  
  
Simon put an arm around her, and let his tears fall. Lucy buried her head in Scott's chest, and sobbed. Mary sat there with Hailey on her lap.  
  
"Momma why they cry?"  
  
"They are sad sweetie. I am sad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because grandpa is sick."  
  
"Gampa sick?"  
  
"Yes baby, he is."  
  
They were all allowed to go see him, but two at a time. While Annie and Ruthie went, Mary left Hailey with Simon, and went to the phone. She dialed her home number, and he picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Hey." She said almost in a whisper.  
  
"Hey, where have you been? I have called your cell like 20 times." Sounding almost mad.  
  
"I'm at the hospital."  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay? Is it the baby?" he asked, his tone immediately changing. "No, no its not that." She reassured him, "Its my dad, he uhh.. He had another heart attack, and they don't think he is going to make it." She said starting to cry again.  
  
"Mary, I will be right there. I am so sorry."  
  
"Me too baby, me too." She said hanging up the phone.  
  
She slowly walked back to the waiting room, and saw Lucy and Scott emerge from the doors that led to the rooms. Simon still had Hailey, she was sitting comfortably on his lap while he cried softly.  
  
Annie stood up took Hailey from Simon, and told him and Mary it was their turn to see their father. They cautiously walked down the hall, and opened the door. Mary almost died at what she saw. Her father was hooked up to all these machines, and even though he was awake, he seemed dazed. He was very pale, and looked so weak.  
  
"Daddy." Said Mary walking over to him, and holding his hand.  
  
"Mary, Simon. I am glad you two came in." he said in a strained voice.  
  
"Dad, please tell me you'll be fine, please." Pleaded Simon.  
  
"Simon, god does things for a reason. So if he wills I will live, and if he doesn't I won't."  
  
"I love you so much." Said Mary, "I don't want you to go." She sobbed hugging him.  
  
"Mary look at me." He said, "No matter where I am, I will always, always be with you. I love you, and Simon and everyone else. Never ever forget that." He said now starting to cry also.  
  
"I love you too dad. I love you too." Said Simon hugging him, alongside Mary.  
  
After about 20 minutes the two came out, and saw Robbie was there. He was holding Hailey, and talking on the phone. Mary went over to him, and sat down next to him, and put her head in her hands. Robbie finished his phone call and put an arm around Mary.  
  
"I just talked to Matt, he just got in at the airport. I am going to pick him up, and I am taking Hailey. I don't think you need her to worry about right now." he said standing up.  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips, and whispered in her ear, "Be strong baby, be strong."  
  
He left, and she went over to Ruthie who was crying quietly in a corner. She sat down next to her, and pulled her onto her lap, even though she was 14. She pulled her hands away from her face, and it was all red and puffy.  
  
"Ruthie, listen to me. This is hard for all of us, but we all have to have faith. Please, have faith. I love you so much, and I will always be there for you, even if daddy can't."  
  
"But Mary, I am so scared. I don't want to loose him." She cried.  
  
"I know, we all are scared, and none of us want to loose him, but we have to be strong." She said, "Understand."  
  
Ruthie nodded her head silently, and went to sit back down. A half an hour later Matt arrived with Robbie. He immediately went over to his mother, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm glad you came." She said.  
  
"Don't even mention it. I had to be here."  
  
All the other siblings gathered around their mother, while she told them they all could go in, and see their father before he went to sleep for the night. They all walked down the long sterile hallway, and went into his room.  
  
They all crowded around his bed, and talked to him, and told him how much they all loved him. He kept telling them that he would always love them, and to have faith. Annie eventually joined them, and they all held hands to say a prayer.  
  
"I love you daddy." Said Mary, hugging him, and leaving the room.  
  
All the kids did this, and then headed out of the room. 2 of them were allowed to stay with over night in the room, and the others had to stay in the waiting room, or go home. They decided that Annie and Matt would stay in. Everyone else headed back down the hallway. Scott took Sam and David home, so they wouldn't have to sleep in a chair. Lucy was already asleep in a chair beside Ruthie, she looked physically and emotionally worn out. Simon was starring sprawled out on one of the couches, and Mary sat in a chair with Hailey on her lap.  
  
"Mary, I am going to go home. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Said Robbie rubbing her back.  
  
"Alright, but wait one minute." She said standing up, and taking Hailey's little hand. She walked through the doors, and down the hall. A nurse stopped her halfway there.  
  
"Miss visiting hours are over, you will have to go back to the lounge."  
  
"I need to see my father."  
  
"I am sorry, I can't allow you to go in."  
  
"Look, this may be the last time my 2 year old daughter ever sees her grandfather," said Mary with tears in her eyes, "So will you please let me go see him."  
  
"Okay, alright. Only for a little while though."  
  
Mary picked Hailey up, and continued down the hall. She went in the room to see Matt holding her father's hand, and Annie asleep in a nearby chair. Eric was still awake, and talking to Matt. Mary hoisted Hailey onto the bed, and the little girl just stared at her grandfather.  
  
"Hey Hailey baby."  
  
"Hi." She said quietly.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Otay." She replied, "Momma say you sick."  
  
"Yes I am sick sweetie." Answered Eric.  
  
"You get better?"  
  
"Maybe sweetie, maybe."  
  
Mary was in tears by now, and so was Matt.  
  
"When I sick, mommy sing to sing to me. I sing to you."  
  
She began singing a song Mary always sang to her, she messed up on a lot of the words, but she didn't care. Mary watched her daughter, and her father, she cried, and thought this may be one of the last times they ever see each other. This may be the last time I see him.  
  
"Okay sweetie, we have to go now." she picked up Hailey, and turned to leave.  
  
"I love you." Said Eric.  
  
"I love you too daddy, I love you too." She said over her shoulder, as she left.  
  
She went back to the waiting room, and handed Hailey over to Robbie. He took her home, and she went over to one of the empty couches. Ruthie joined her, and they both fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
****Sorry for the long wait in for this chapter. I hope y'all liked it. Please review, and I will update soon!!**** 


	37. Thank you God

The nurses checked in periodically on Eric during the night. He was still very weak, but was still alive. Mary and Simon couldn't sleep, so they went off to the hospital's church, to pray. They stayed in there for most of the night, and only got a couple of hours sleep. At 7:00 a nurse came out, Mary walked over to her.  
  
"Mary Camden?" asked the nurse.  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Well your father is awake, but he is very weak, and we are monitoring his heart rate. You are all welcome to go in the room, I think all your family should see him."  
  
"Thank you." Mary walked back to her siblings and relayed the information. A couple minutes later Scott arrived with the boys, and Robbie with Hailey. Everyone went into the room, and saw Matt looking out the window and Annie holding Eric's hand.  
  
"Hey you guys." Said Eric very quietly.  
  
"Hey." They all said in unison.  
  
They all spent the whole day in the room, only leaving to use the bathroom. They all talked and savored their time with him. At 8:30 he fell asleep, and only Annie was allowed to stay with him, so he could have his space. The rest of them stayed in the waiting room. Again they slept sprawled out on different couches, and chairs.  
  
The next morning came, and Eric was actually starting to get stronger. The nurses estimated he would be able to go home in a day or so. Everyone was ecstatic with the news, and thanked god for answering their prayers. Everyone headed home to shower, and change the clothes they had been wearing for days.  
  
Two days passed, and Eric was allowed to come home. Matt went to pick him up, while everyone waited at the house. Finally Eric walked through the doors, and was bombarded with so many hugs. He sat down on the couch, and talked to everyone for hours. At around 8:00 Mary and Robbie headed home. They bathed Hailey, and put her to bed. Robbie was watching television downstairs, while Mary was getting her much needed sleep.  
  
The next morning Robbie went to work, and Mary stayed home with Hailey. He cleaned up around the house, because she hadn't been home in 3 days.  
  
"Momma gampa sick still?" asked Hailey.  
  
"No, grandpa is better now. Thanks to god."  
  
"Tats good."  
  
"Yes baby, it is good."  
  
Mary spent the rest of the day with her daughter. She played with her, and even watched her sleep while she took a nap. She kept thanking god throughout the day, for keeping her father alive. If he had died, she didn't know what she would've done without him. Even when they had disagreements, and didn't see eye to eye she still respected him. She looked back on all the things he had always done for her. She thought back to the night they made her move to Buffalo. She had hated him for doing that, but after it she realized it was the best thing for her. She loved him so much, and was eternally grateful he was still with them.  
  
***** I know it was short, but hey I really didn't have a lot to say. This is for all of you who didn't want Eric to die. I have a whole plan on what is going to happen, and y'all are just going to have to wait and find out what awaits you. Thank you for the numerous reviews y'all gave me. I am really loved. (tear ,tear) lol, anyways I hope y'all like this chapter, and again I am sorry for the length. I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Please review, and it will give me more of a motivation to write quicker. *****  
  
~yasmin aka mystar21~ 


	38. Alicia Michelle

***2 MONTHS LATER***  
  
Mary stepped out of her car, and headed into the clinic. It was November, and Mary was going in for her 5-month ultra sound, she was going to find out the baby's sex today, and she was really psyched. Robbie was meeting her there. She went into the clinic, and waited until she was called. Robbie arrived a couple minutes later, and they both went in. Mary sat on the table, and waited until the doctor came in. Finally the door opened, and Dr. Nelson a middle aged African American woman, came in. She had delivered Hailey, and was still Mary's doctor.  
  
"Why hello there Mary, and I am glad to see Robbie also here." She said smiling. "If you could just lift up your shirt we can get started."  
  
Mary lifted up her shirt, and Dr. Nelson put some wet jelly like stuff on her stomach. She ran the device over her stomach, and watched the screen intently.  
  
"Mary what do you see?" she asked smiling.  
  
Mary stared at the screen, and it looked like there were two of them in there. She looked at Dr. Nelson expectantly, and she nodded her head yes.  
  
"What? What?" Robbie asked, not sure what was going on.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Palmer, you're wife is having twins, and it looks like they are boys."  
  
"Twins? Boys?" he asked his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mary had tears in her eyes, and hugged Robbie tightly. They renewed her prescriptions, and headed home. They picked Hailey up from her mother's house, and invited them over for dinner. She called Lucy on her cell phone, and told her also to come. Lucy was now 9 months pregnant, and do the next week. Mary went home, and started cooking dinner. When the chicken was in the oven, she washed her hands, and went to find Hailey, and Robbie. They had told Hailey she would be having a little brother or sister, when they found out Mary was pregnant, but Mary wanted her to be the first one to know she would be getting two little brothers.  
  
"Robbie please pick up the munchkin and bring her to the living room." Said Mary.  
  
They both looked at each other, and walked into the living room. Mary sat down on the couch, and put Hailey in between her and Robbie.  
  
"Hailey, you know how mommy and daddy told you were going to be a big sister?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Well mommy just found out she will be having two little boys, so you will have to brothers."  
  
"I be big sista?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie."  
  
"Where are day?"  
  
"In mommy's belly." Replied Robbie.  
  
Hailey went back to the playroom, and Mary continued to cook. About an hour later her family arrived. Annie, Eric, Simon, Ruthie, and the twins came first. Eric was doing much better, and went every other week for checkups. Lucy and Scott came some time after, and they all sat down the eat.  
  
Mary glanced over at Robbie, and she smiled.  
  
"Umm everyone, Robbie and I have some news to share." Said Mary. "We're having twins." They both said in unison.  
  
"Wow, boys or girls?" asked Annie.  
  
"Boys."  
  
"Congrats." Said Lucy smiling, and giving her sister a hug.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They went through dinner talking about baby plans, and having a great time. After dinner Hailey, David, and Sam played together outside, while the adults hung out on the deck talking.  
  
"So after these babies, do you and Mary plan on having anymore?" Simon asked Robbie.  
  
"Well I don't know, we'll see."  
  
"Luce, anymore after this one?"  
  
"Well Scott wants 2, but I think I want 3 all together, so we'll see."  
  
"What about you Simon, any little Simons in your future?" asked Mary.  
  
"Since I am not married, and not in a serious relationship, I would say not in the near future."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Hey Simon, remember Alexa, my bridesmaid?" asked Mary.  
  
"Yeah, what about her?"  
  
"She has a little sister, who is 17, and she is going to college at the same school as you. Her name is Carly, you too should meet."  
  
"Is she pretty?" he asked.  
  
"She looks like a younger version of Alexa."  
  
"Good, cause Alexa is hot."  
  
"Okay, anyways I will get her number from Alexa, and I'll give it to you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Lucy, what are you having?" asked Ruthie.  
  
"We don't know, we wanted to be surprised."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did you think of any names?" asked Annie.  
  
"Well if it's a boy we want Joshua Brian or Derek Adam. If it's a girl we want Elaina Michelle or Alicia Lynn."  
  
"I like those." Said Simon.  
  
"Out of them I like Joshua Brian, and Alicia Lynn better." Said Ruthie.  
  
"Well I picked Joshua Brian but Scott picked Alicia Lynn. We can't agree." Said Lucy.  
  
"Well you better decide quickly, you are almost due."  
  
"I know."  
  
"They spent a couple hours talking, and then Annie, Eric, Ruthie, and the twins left. The rest of them stayed and hung out. They put Hailey to bed, and kept talking. At around 9:30 Lucy winced in pain, on the couch, where she was sitting. "You alright?" asked Scott.  
  
"No, not really. I just had a contraction." She said. Right after she said this she stood up, and where she was, was all wet.  
  
"Her water just broke, we gotta get her to the hospital." Said Mary.  
  
Simon grabbed Scott's keys, while Scott helped Lucy up. Simon stated the car, and drove them to the hospital, while Mary drove to Lucy's house, to get her things. Robbie stayed home, because Hailey was asleep, they would call him when she had the baby. They arrived at the hospital, and Lucy headed to a room. Scott went with her, and Simon stayed outside. Mary arrived shortly later, and stayed in the waiting room also.  
  
Simon had called their parents, and Annie was on her way. Eric was going to stay home with the boys. Annie and Ruthie arrived, and waited with Mary and Simon.  
  
Every hour Scott would come out and give them an update. It was now 4:30, she had been in labor for 7 hours, and was only 5 centimeters dilated.  
  
"How is she now?" asked Annie.  
  
"Well she is still 5 centimeters." Replied Scott.  
  
"How long has it been?" asked Annie, who was the only one sill awake.  
  
"5 hours." Answered Scott. "Well I will be back soon, to give you guys an update."  
  
Two hours later Scott came out with a big smile on his face.  
  
"She had the baby!" he exclaimed. "A girl, Alicia Michelle Trokey, 4 pounds 10 ounces. 20 inches long."  
  
"Congratulations!" everyone said.  
  
They called Eric, and Robbie and they both were on their way. They all got to go in and see the baby. She was so cute, she had Lucy's eyes, and Scott's dirty blonde hair. She was beautiful.  
  
*********************************************  
  
I hope y'all liked it!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Mystar21~ 


	39. Baby Names

For the next couple of weeks Mary spent the days at Lucy's, and came home at night. Hailey loved Alicia, and always wanted to be near her. It was 4:30, and Mary was driving home from Lucy's.  
  
"Mommy, why Licia no talk?" asked Hailey from the back seat.  
  
"Alicia is a baby, and babies can't talk."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mary pulled into the driveway, and took Hailey from the backseat. She went inside and made dinner. Robbie came home a little while later, and they all sat down to have dinner.  
  
"Mommy cut my chicken pwease."  
  
Mary took her plate, and cut her food into little pieces. While she was doing this Robbie was starring at her smiling widely.  
  
"Mommy, can I have milk?"  
  
"Sure sweetie." She said getting up, and pouring some milk into a sippy cup. She sat back down, and Robbie was still starring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, I was just admiring how great of a mother you are." He said still smiling.  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling.  
  
They finished dinner, and she cleaned up while Robbie played with Hailey. They put her to bed around 8:30, and went into their room. Mary walked into the bathroom, and stepped onto the scale.  
  
"130." She read out loud.  
  
"How much did you used to weigh?" asked Robbie, who was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you its rude to ask a woman how much she weighs?" laughed Mary.  
  
"Yeah, but you're my woman, so I thought it'd be okay to ask you." He replied smiling.  
  
"Oh, so I'm you're woman?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Is that right?" she asked giggling.  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"Okay, I was just checking."  
  
They both laughed. Mary turned on the shower, while Robbie brushed his teeth. She pulled off her shirt, and pants, so she was in her underwear. She was six months pregnant, so she had a protruding belly. She wasn't really big, but she looked pregnant. She stepped into the shower, and threw her undergarments over the door.  
  
"Mary you never answered me." He said, spitting out the toothpaste.  
  
"I used to weigh 110."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
He left the bathroom, and she continued showering. She came out later, and laid in bed next to him. He pulled her hand into his, and kissed it.  
  
"Sweetie have you thought of any baby names yet?" asked Mary.  
  
"Kinda, not really."  
  
"I wanna make a list." She said grabbing a pen and paper from her bed side table.  
  
"Okay, what names do you like?" he asked.  
  
"I like Nicholas, Brian, Justin, and Gabriel."  
  
"I like all those."  
  
"Hey, you know how Hailey's middle name is Grace?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well what about we have all our kids have middle names like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like Grace, Faith, Gabriel." Said Mary.  
  
"I kinda get what you're saying, but we're having boys, so we'd have to think of another boys name."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Said Mary jumping out of bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked following her.  
  
She ran to the computer, that was in their room and logged onto the internet.  
  
"www.babynames.com.." she said to herself out loud.  
  
"You're looking now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said typing something in. "Okay, I've found two that mean faith or faithful."  
  
"What are they?" he asked truly interested.  
  
"Caleb and Dillon." She said scrunching up her nose.  
  
"I don't like them."  
  
"Me neither." She pouted.  
  
"Well we can either use one, or not follow this trend."  
  
"I want to follow it."  
  
"Okay, I'll think about it." He said.  
  
"But we've agreed on Justin Gabriel?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, we've agreed." He replied.  
  
"Good." She said smiling.  
  
A month and a half later Robbie and Mary were driving to the doctor's office, for her seventh month appointment. They walked into the clinic, and took a seat. They were soon called, and went inside. She got two tubes of blood taken from her arm, and then she had another ultrasound. Dr. Nelson came in, and put jelly stuff on her stomach.  
  
"Lets take a look." She said running the device across Mary's stomach. "Mmm. Mhmmm." She said, as she watched the screen.  
  
"What?" asked Mary, afraid it was going to be something wrong.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Mary, it just looks like we missed something last time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you had your last ultrasound I told you, you were going to have twin boys." She said, "Also last time one of the babies was blocking the other, so we just assumed the other was of the same sex. But Mary, now I can see both of them, and it appears you will not be having two boys, but a boy and a girl."  
  
"Really?" asked Mary smiling.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well how certain is this? I mean last time you were wrong." Said Robbie.  
  
"I would say we are 98 percent certain." She said.  
  
They left the office, and headed home. They had both finally decided on which middle name to go with, and now they wouldn't have to use it, because they really really didn't like either of them.  
  
"So baby, we need a new name." Said Robbie.  
  
"I know, I was just thinking that."  
  
"Any suggestions?"  
  
"Well the top 5 girls names I like are, Jessica, Emma, Allison, Angel, and Ashlynn."  
  
"I like Jessica, Allison, Ashlynn, and Angel. I don't like Emma though." He said.  
  
"Okay, scratch Emma."  
  
"What's the middle name gonna be?"  
  
"Faith." She replied.  
  
"Doesn't Angel Faith sound kinda weird?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it does." Laughed Mary, "So that is gone too."  
  
"So we have Allison Faith, Jessica Faith, and Ashlynn Faith." Said Robbie.  
  
"Yep, no we have to decide."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
I hope you all liked the chapter!! Please review, I really didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so please review. I got tons of review for my chapter with all the drama, but the ones with no drama and heartache I don't get a lot. Whats up wit that? Anyways please please review, it means a lot. Also I am going to give you, the readers, a chance to pick the baby girl's name. I already have Faith as a middle name, but I need y'all to pick from the first names I have selected. They are :  
  
Jessica... So it's be Jessica Faith. Ashlynn... So it'd be Ashlynn Faith Allison.... So it'd be Allison Faith  
  
Please email me at mystar21@yahoo.com with your input. Please please put in your two cents. i.e. tell me which ones you like. Thanx to all y'all who do.  
  
~yasmin~ 


	40. Motherhood

When they got home, Robbie had to go back to work, and Mary went to pick up Hailey from her mother's house. She arrived there, picked her up, and left. She headed to Lucy's house, because Hailey wanted to see Alicia. Mary let herself in, since she had a key, and walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey Luce."  
  
"Hey Mary, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, how is motherhood?" she said smiling.  
  
"It is strenuous, but rewarding."  
  
"I see. How much sleep are you getting?"  
  
"Around 4-5 hours each night." She admitted.  
  
"I feel for you girl, that's gonna be me in a couple of months."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Where Licia?" asked Hailey.  
  
"She is sleeping sweetie, I'm sorry."  
  
"When she wake up?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie, soon though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They spent an hour talking, then Alicia woke up.  
  
"I'll go get her." Offered Mary.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Mary went up the stairs, and opened the door to Lucy's room. Alicia was crying in he crib. Mary picked her up, and cradled her in her arms. She suddenly got a flashback of Hailey around this age.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
It was the night they brought her home from the hospital. Mary woke up, because Hailey was crying. She went down the hall to her room, and picked her up out of her cradle. She looked at the little girl in her arms, she had created her, and she was hers. The feeling that washed over her body was so wonderful. It was a feeling of happiness, and joy, it was a feeling of joy, and elation. Mary started to cry as she held her now sleeping daughter.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Mary walked down the stairs with Alicia in her arms, and went into the living room. Lucy had already made a bottle, and was waiting on the couch. She took Alicia from Mary, and began to feed her. Mary watched her, and put a hand over her stomach. She was so excited about having her twins; she couldn't wait to bring them into this world.  
  
"Hey Luce, I forgot to tell you, Robbie and I went to the clinic today, and the doctor said they made a mistake last time, I will be having a boy and a girl, instead of two boys."  
  
"Oh, that's great." She said smiling.  
  
"You know how I told you we really didn't like Caleb or Dillon, well now we can use Faith instead."  
  
"That's good. What do you guys wanna name her?"  
  
"Well we have 3 first name possibilities. Ashlynn, Allison, or Jessica."  
  
"I like Ashlynn."  
  
"Yeah, I like Ashlynn and Jessica the most."  
  
Mary stayed a couple more hours with Lucy, and then headed to her mother's. She went inside to see her mom sitting at the table, and Sam and David running around.  
  
"Hey mom." Said Mary sitting down.  
  
"Hi sweetie. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good mom, can't wait for the babies to be born." She said smiling.  
  
"I know what you mean, when I was pregnant with you, I wanted so bad for you to be born. I had heard that walking makes you deliver faster." She said laughing, "So everyday I would walk up and down the stairs like 20 times."  
  
"Maybe I should try that." She said, also laughing.  
  
"You're a great mother sweetie, I am so glad."  
  
"Mom, I learned it all from you."  
  
"Thank you, that means a lot."  
  
Sam ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Mommy, David cut his knee on the side of the desk."  
  
"I'll get the band aids." Said Annie.  
  
"No mom, I'll do it."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Mary went into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a band-aid and disinfectant spray. She put them on the counter, and went to get David. She took his hand, and walked with him into the kitchen. She picked him up onto the counter, and sprayed his knee.  
  
"Oww. That hurts."  
  
"I have to do it hun, so your knee won't get icky."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She sprayed it again, and covered it with a spider man band-aid. She picked him off the counter, and placed him on the ground. He looked down at the band-aid, and then ran off. Mary smiled, and sat down at the table.  
  
"I love you sweetie." Said Annie smiling.  
  
"I love you too mom."  
  
They talked for a while more, and then Mary headed home. When she got there, Robbie was already there. He had even started making dinner.  
  
"I hope it tastes good." He said laughing, as he stirred something in a pot.  
  
"What are you making?" she asked, while she was sitting on a nearby stool.  
  
"I am making spaghetti."  
  
"Okay." She said smiling.  
  
She jumped off the stool, and went into the playroom to see what Hailey was doing. She was sitting on the floor, with tons of dolls surrounding her.  
  
"Hey munchkin, what's shaking?"  
  
"Shaking?" she asked confused.  
  
"Never mind sweetie." She laughed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Playing wit my dollies."  
  
"I see that."  
  
They had dinner after Mary played with Hailey for a half hour. They put her to sleep, and went into their room. She changed into a pair of Robbie's shorts, and one of his t-shirts. She climbed into bed, and rested her hands on her stomach. Robbie crawled in next to her, and put an arm around her, she snuggled up close to him, and fell asleep.  
  
At around 2:30 Mary heard Hailey crying, and rushed into her room. She was scared, because Hailey always slept through the night. She reached her room, and flipped on the lights. Hailey was sitting up in her little bed screaming, and she had throw up all over her, and the sheets.  
  
"Oh no." Mary groaned.  
  
"Mommy!" Hailey screamed between cries.  
  
Mary picked her up, and carried her into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes, and turned on the water in bathtub, and put Hailey into it. She quickly ran out of the room, and grabbed some dry clothes for Hailey.  
  
"Mommy!" Hailey screamed.  
  
Mary came running, saw she had threw up again in the bathtub. She scooped her up, and brought her into her room. She nudged Robbie, and he opened his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you please clean Hailey up in the bathtub, while I go clean up her bed, that has throw up all over it."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
He got up, and took Hailey from her. Well he tried, she wouldn't let go of Mary. She clung to her screaming.  
  
"Maybe I should go clean up her room."  
  
"No, just go back to sleep, I'll do it."  
  
"No, Mary I'll do it."  
  
"Robbie you have to work tomorrow, I don't. You need to sleep."  
  
"Alright, if you insist."  
  
Mary went into the bathroom, and cleaned up Hailey, she put her in some new clothes, and took her downstairs. She grabbed some pedialite, and took her with her upstairs. She put her in the rocking chair, and cleaned her bed. She didn't put her back in, she picked her out of the chair, and sat down under her. She rocked her, until Hailey fell asleep. Mary also fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Mary woke up, and looked at Hailey sleeping on her lap. She carried her into her room, and put her in the middle of the bed. Robbie was in the shower, because she could hear the water.  
  
He came out minutes later, and saw Mary sitting on the bed.  
  
"You look tired." He commented.  
  
"I got back to sleep at around 4:00."  
  
"Oh, I am sorry I should've helped you."  
  
"No, its alright. I told you to go back to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, well you did a lot."  
  
"Yep, but its all part of motherhood. And let me tell you, the bad doesn't even come close to matching up the good." She said smiling, and looking down at her sleeping daughter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thank you for all the reviews, I really really appreciate it!!!! Also thanks to everyone who emailed me about the names. I need more though, so send me your suggestions. Also to just comment on one of the reviews I got, there was no name, so I will just call it no name. Anyways this person said Mary couldn't be 110 lbs at her height. Well she was very skinny, and in my story she weighed that much. Also I am going to incorporate something regarding your statement, in my story. But nonetheless thank you for the feedback. I hope you all liked this chapter, and if you have any suggestions or comments please please tell me. Please review, and thanks to all you who do.  
  
~yasmin~aka~mystar21~ 


	41. Nana

It was the middle of December, and Christmas was rapidly approaching. They decided to stay home for Christmas, and Robbie's mother was coming to stay with them. Mary was now 7 months along, and she ran around the house making last minute preparations on the house. It was December 20th, and Robbie's mother would be coming the next evening. Alicia had just turned one month on December 9th, and the twins 6th birthday would be coming in a few months, but at the moment Mary was scrubbing the bathtub, while Robbie cleaned the guest room.  
  
"Robbie!" Mary called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
"What?" he asked appearing in the doorway.  
  
"The downstairs is all clean, but we still have to do Hailey's room, our room, our bathroom, the two guest rooms, and the bathroom at the end of the hall."  
  
"Well I did one of the guest rooms, and the other I will clean. The bathroom at the end of the hall is clean, so all we have to do is our room and bathroom, and Hailey's room."  
  
"I'll do Hailey's room, and the bathroom, and you can do our room."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They went off their separate ways, and kept cleaning. Finally at 4:30 that afternoon they were done, and both collapsed down on the couch. They had set up their tree, and decorated it the night before. They put up lights around the banisters, and the mantle. They hung their stockings over the fireplace, and put some gifts under the tree. The outside of the house was decorated with icicle lights, and the bushes had white lights draped over them.  
  
"We're doing Christmas Eve, what are you making?" asked Robbie.  
  
"I thought I'd make a roast, mashed potatoes, corn, veggies, and a couple pies." She said, "Lucy also said she'd come and help."  
  
"That sounds good." He said holding her hand, and putting his other hand other hand on her stomach.  
  
"Did you feel that?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I did." He said with the same enthusiasm.  
  
"Well I have to go get Hailey from Lucy's, and I will pick up some groceries, because we are running low."  
  
"Okay, see yah later."  
  
Mary grabbed her keys, and headed to Lucy's. She arrived there, and went inside.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey Mary." Said Lucy smiling. She was holding Alicia in one arm, while Hailey hovered over her.  
  
Mary sat down next to her, and stroked Alicia's head.  
  
"So you're gonna still help me with Christmas Eve?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. What time do you want me to come?"  
  
"Around 1:00."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Hey munchkin we gotta go to the grocery store, so lets go." Said Mary.  
  
"I gotta go also, mind if I come?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mary put Hailey in her snowsuit, while Lucy dressed Alicia. They took them both to the car, and put them in their car seats. The arrived at the grocery store, and put the kids in the carts. They went around getting things. Mary didn't get the stuff she needed for Christmas Eve; she'd get it later. She got things she would need for the week, and then toiletries. At the end they all had a lot of bundles, and headed to the car.  
  
"Okay Luce, you put your stuff in the backseat on the floor, and I'll use the trunk, so we can know whose stuff is whose."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They put all the stuff in the car, and headed back to Lucy's house. Mary helped her unload her stuff, while Hailey sat in the car. She eventually was done, and went back to the car.  
  
"Okay Hail, let's roll."  
  
"Mommy, daddy say nana coming to our house. Who nana?"  
  
"You know how grandma is mommy's mom, well nana is daddy's mommy."  
  
"I know daddy's mommy?"  
  
"Well you can't remember but you saw her when you were just born, so I don't think you know her. But you will see her tomorrow."  
  
"She nice?"  
  
"Nana is very nice, you're gonna love her."  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
They arrived home, and unloaded the groceries. Mary then went inside and put them away, while Robbie watched T.V. with Hailey.  
  
"Robbie I don't wanna cook, what kind of take out do you want?"  
  
"Umm. it doesn't really matter. What do you want?"  
  
"I have been having a major craving for a sub, so I'll get those."  
  
"Okay, I want a steak and cheese with onions and mushrooms." He told her.  
  
"Okay, I am going."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." She said walking out the door.  
  
Even though they lived in California, it was very cold outside. It hadn't snowed, but it was freezing. She zipped up her coat, and drove to a little sub sop down the street. She had been coming here for a couple of years, so the guys who worked there knew her. She walked in, and waited her turn.  
  
"Hey Joey, can I have a large steak and cheese sub with onions and mushrooms, a small cheese pizza, a large grilled chicken sub with mayonnaise lettuce tomatoes and pickles, and a side order of fries."  
  
"Okay, that'll be 21.60"  
  
"Alright." She said handing him the money.  
  
She took at seat, and waited for her food to be ready.  
  
"Hey Mary." Said Elaina, a woman in her early twenties who worked there.  
  
"Hey Elaina."  
  
"So how far along are you now?"  
  
"7 months."  
  
"Wow, almost time." She said smiling.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How old are you now?"  
  
"I am 24, I'll be 25 in June."  
  
"How old is Hailey?" asked Elaina.  
  
"She is two."  
  
"That's good. Well take care." She said walking off.  
  
"Mary, you're order is ready."  
  
"Thanks Joey. Bye." She said taking the bags, and going out to the car. She drove home, and walked inside. She set the food down on the table, and went into the living room.  
  
"Come eat."  
  
"Food!" yelled Hailey.  
  
"Food!" yelled Robbie laughing. He picked her up, and carried her into the kitchen.  
  
"You guys act like little kids." Said Mary laughing.  
  
"Thank you." Robbie replied.  
  
Robbie took his sub, and grabbed a coke from the fridge. Mary cut up a piece of pizza for Hailey, and gave her some fries on her plate. She filled a sippy cup with soda, and put it on the table.  
  
"Mommy, I wanna eat wit daddy."  
  
"No, mommy just cleaned."  
  
"I wanna eat wit daddy!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Hailey screaming will not get you you're way. So stop it." Mary said sternly.  
  
"I want daddy." She said pouting.  
  
"Robbie get out of the living room, I just cleaned. Eat at the table."  
  
"Okay." He said, coming in.  
  
"See Hailey daddy listens."  
  
Mary unwrapped her sub, and started eating. They stayed up for a little while longer, until Mary was falling asleep on the couch. Robbie led her upstairs, and put her in bed. He changed his clothes, and got in next to her.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
The next morning Mary woke up at round 8:30, and went into the bathroom. She turned the shower on, and stepped onto the scale, she was now 145. She had gained a lot of weight in the past few weeks, probably because she had gained so little in the beginning. She stepped into the shower, and let the hot water fall on her body. She put her hands, on her now big stomach, and moved them around gently. She felt the babies kick, and smiled to herself. When she had went to the doctor's the week before they said she was underweight to be carrying twins, and that she had to gain some. So she was now heavier, but it was healthier for her and the babies. She washed he hair and body, and stepped out of the shower. She dried her hair, and walked into her closet. She chose a pair of black maternity pants, and a white sweater. She French braided her hair, and went into Hailey's room. She was still sleeping, so she left her and went downstairs. She made eggs, toast, and bacon, and ate. She then washed her dishes, and went into the living room.  
  
"What is on T.V.?" she said to herself.  
  
She flipped through the channels, while one of her hands lay on her stomach. She finally found something to watch, and settled down. A half hour later she heard Hailey calling her, and went upstairs to get her.  
  
"Hey sweetie." She said smiling.  
  
"Mommy." Hailey whined reaching out her arms.  
  
Mary picked her up, and carried her downstairs. She put her in her booster seat, and got her some food.  
  
"Mommy, I have to pee pee."  
  
"Okay sweetie, hold on." She said picking her up, and bringing her into the bathroom. She sat her on the potty, and she did her business. Mary washed her hands, and then brought her back into the kitchen. She finished eating, and ran into her playroom. Mary walked upstairs, and went into her room. Robbie was still sleeping, so she sat next to him and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Mmm." he mumbled. He opened his eyes, and he smiled.  
  
"Breakfast is downstairs, I am taking Hailey, and we are going Christmas shopping. I will be back by the time your mother gets here." She said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She left the room, and went downstairs.  
  
"Munchkin, lets go." She said picking her up, and putting on her jacket.  
  
Mary walked into the foyer, as Robbie was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Bye babe." She said kissing him.  
  
"Bye."  
  
She walked out the door holding Hailey's hand. She put her in her seat, and headed to Lucy's house. Mary beeped, and Lucy came out with Alicia in her car seat. She strapped her in the back, and got in front.  
  
"Okay, who do you have to get presents for?" Mary asked.  
  
"Ummm. let me see. everyone." Said Lucy laughing.  
  
"Me too. But I am not getting you or Alicia today though."  
  
"I am not getting you or Hailey today either." Lucy said back.  
  
They drove to the mall, and headed inside. Mary had brought one of her strollers, so Lucy put Alicia in that, while Hailey walked, holding Mary's hand. They started in Filenes. Mary found two polo shirts, and a bottle of polo sport cologne for Simon. But Lucy didn't see anything. They left the store, and Mary crossed Simon off her list. They then went into Weathervane. Mary bought Ruthie a pair of jeans, and a sweater. Lucy bought Ruthie two shirts, which said Weathervane, and a belt. They left the store, and both crossed Ruthie off their lists.  
  
"Okay where to next?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Ummm. I say we go look for a present for daddy, so lets go to Macys."  
  
"Mommy I tired. Hold me pwease." Said Hailey.  
  
Mary picked her up, and they headed to Macy's. They headed to the men's department, and looked around. They each bought him a tie, but didn't see anything else they liked. They headed to the woman's section and Mary picked out an outfit for her mother, and a beautiful photo album. Lucy found a bottle of perfume, that Annie said she liked. They left the store, and sat down on a bench to rest.  
  
"Okay I have Simon, Mom, half of Dad's, and then I want to get Ruthie something else. I also have to get Sam, David, and Matt."  
  
"Okay, where do you want to go to get the rest of Ruthie's present?"  
  
"I wanna go to Claire's."  
  
"Okay, lets go."  
  
The walked down the stairs, and headed into Claire's. Mary looked around. She found a thing of glittery lip-gloss, a group of earrings, body lotion, and 2 notebooks, one said Angel, and one said Princess. They left the store, and headed to KB Toys. Sam and David loved battery powered cars, so Lucy got them each one. They also liked video games, so Mary bought them each a different game for their system. It was now around 12:00, and they headed to the food court for lunch. They bought their food and sat down.  
  
"I have no idea what to get Matt or Dad. Any ideas?" asked Lucy, as she sipped her drink.  
  
"Well I was thinking of getting Matt cologne and dad a gift certificate for a restaurant, but don't steal my ideas." Said Mary laughing. "Maybe you could get Matt a gift certificate to a clothing store, and dad a really nice notebook thing to write sermons in."  
  
"That's a good idea. I think I will go with that."  
  
They finished eating, and went back to shopping. They bought presents for everyone on their lists, except each other, their daughters, and husbands. At around 4:00 Mary pulled into her driveway, and started unloading her stuff. She brought them all in, and then unbuckled Hailey. They walked inside, and went into the kitchen. Robbie was sitting at the table eating a sandwich.  
  
"Hey sweetie." He said getting up, and kissing Mary.  
  
"Hi." She said smiling. "Hailey sit with daddy, while I go get all the stuff we bought."  
  
Mary went off into the foyer, and came back with tons of bags. She set them down on the floor.  
  
"Okay tell me if you think they are good presents." She said lifting out Simon's shirts, and bottle of cologne. "How is this for Simon?"  
  
"I think he will love it." Said Robbie truthfully.  
  
"Okay, and I got Ruthie this." She said picking up the pair of jeans and the shirt, and also emptying the Claire's bag.  
  
"Damn, you got them good stuff."  
  
Mary showed him the rest of the things, and then carried them up to her room. She put them in her closet, and heading back downstairs.  
  
"You ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, let me get my coat, and we'll leave."  
  
He put on his coat, and the three of them headed to the airport.  
  
"Hail, today you're gonna meet nana." Said Robbie.  
  
Mary turned around to see her daughter asleep in her car seat.  
  
"I think I tired her out."  
  
"I think you did." He said smiling.  
  
They arrived at the airport, and picked Hailey out of the car. She woke up, and looked around.  
  
"We are at the airport sweetie, we are picking up nana."  
  
"Airpot?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Robbie held Mary's hand, and they walked inside. They went to gate 11, and waited for her to come out. After about 5 minutes they said the plane had landed, and people started coming out of the tunnel that led to the plane.  
  
Robbie scanned the crowd for his mother, and finally saw her. He ran over to her, and hugged her tightly. He walked with her back to where Mary was standing holding Hailey.  
  
"Hailey come here baby." Said Robbie, taking her from Mary. "This is your nana. Say hi." Hailey buried her head in Robbie's shoulder. "Don't be shy. Say hi."  
  
"Hi." She whispered.  
  
"Hi sweetie, aren't you the cutest." She said smiling.  
  
"You my nana?" Hailey asked.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Mommy say you nice."  
  
"Well if mommy said I was nice, then I must be nice." She said laughing. (A/N: I don't know what Robbie's mother's name is, so I am just going to make one up. In my story her name is Cate.)  
  
"Its nice to see you again Cate." Said Mary.  
  
"You too sweetie." She said giving her a hug.  
  
They walked to baggage claim, and waited for Cate's suitcases.  
  
"That one is mine." She said pointing to a big black suitcase.  
  
Robbie pulled it off the conveyor belt.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Nope I still have two more."  
  
"You're staying for a week and a half."  
  
"I know, I have my clothes in this big one, and then I have two other ones full of presents." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They finally got the rest of her baggage and headed to the car. Hailey talked to Cate the whole way home. She had gotten used to her, and now you couldn't keep her away. They pulled into their driveway, and Robbie took his mother's suitcases inside. They all followed him in, and sat down on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Do you want a tour?" asked Mary.  
  
"Sure." She said smiling.  
  
Mary led her around the house, showing her every room, and she finished by showing her the guest bedroom, and bath, that was attached to it. Cate put her things away, and went back downstairs. Mary had started cooking dinner, and Cate sat at the table watching her.  
  
"So Mary how far along are you?"  
  
"I am 7 and a half months."  
  
"That's good." She said smiling, "Do you know what you're having?"  
  
"Robbie didn't tell you?" Mary asked surprised.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, well I'm having twins. A boy and a girl."  
  
"Oh well congratulations." Cate said smiling, and giving her a hug.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Did you guys pick out any names?"  
  
"Well we have one for our boy, but we can't decide on a girl's name."  
  
"What are the names you like?"  
  
"Well we already decided on Justin Gabriel. Then for our girl, we either want Ashlynn, Allison, or Jessica."  
  
"I really like Justin Gabriel, and out of the girls names I like Ashlynn and Jessica."  
  
"Those are the ones I like too."  
  
"Do you have a middle name for your girl?"  
  
"Yeah, its Faith."  
  
"That's pretty."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mary finished dinner, and set the table. She called everyone to come and sit down, and they all began eating.  
  
"This is really good." Said Cate.  
  
"Thank you." Mary said smiling.  
  
"Yeah mommy, ery good."  
  
They all laughed, and kept talking. After dinner Cate played with Hailey, while Mary and Robbie sat on the couch watching a Christmas movie.  
  
"Hailey, time for bed." Said Mary getting off the couch.  
  
"Ugh. I wanna pway wit nana"  
  
"You can play with nana tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." She sighed.  
  
Mary took her hand, and brought her upstairs. She had use the bathroom, put a pull-up on her, and tucked her in.  
  
"Mommy sing to me pwease." Hailey requested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mary began singing a song, and within minutes Hailey was fast asleep. She kissed her head, and left the room. Cate had gone into her room also, and Robbie was still sitting on the living room couch.  
  
"Baby, come upstairs please." Mary called over the railing.  
  
"Alright, let me just lock up, and I'll be right there." He said getting up.  
  
Mary went into her room, and got ready for bed. She put on one of Robbie's sweatshirts, and got in bed. He came in moments later, and went to brush his teeth. He returned to the room, and got under the covers. He wrapped his arms around Mary, and stroked her stomach lightly. He felt the babies kick, and he smiled to himself.  
  
"Goodnight baby." He said kissing Mary.  
  
"Night." She said yawning.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. But people I still need name votes, If I don't get any more I will pick the name myself, so if you want to have any input in the choice of the name, please include your vote in your review or email me. Thanks. Well I hope y'all like this chapter. It is kinda long, that's why it took me longer to update. But any how please review, and I hope y'all like it!!  
  
~yasmin~aka~mystar21~ 


	42. PreChristmas

The next morning woke up around 8:30, and went downstairs. She sat on the couch watching television, until Cate came down the stairs. Mary then went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. She made pancakes, and went upstairs to wake Hailey.  
  
"Sweetie, its time to wake up." Mary whispered to her daughter.  
  
Hailey groaned, and rolled over. She opened her chocolate brown eyes, and smiled.  
  
"I made pancakes."  
  
"Pantcakes!" Hailey squealed.  
  
"Yep, come on." Mary said laughing.  
  
Hailey hopped out of bed, and ran out of the room. Mary then proceeded into her own room, and attempted to wake her sleeping husband. She nudged his arm, and stroked the side of his face. He opened his eyes, and starred at her.  
  
"Breakfast is ready." She told him.  
  
"Okay." He mumbled.  
  
She walked out of the room, and downstairs. Cate had gotten Hailey some pancakes, and were both eating and talking.  
  
"Thanks for getting her the pancakes."  
  
"Oh, no problem. She is my granddaughter." She said smiling.  
  
"Cate, I have to do some Christmas shopping today. You can come with me, or you can stay here with Robbie and Hail."  
  
"I think I will stay here, but thank you for asking."  
  
Mary got her coat on, and went upstairs to tell Robbie she was leaving. Like she suspected he was still sleeping. She sat next to him, and kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
"Baby, I am going Christmas shopping. Hailey and your mom are downstairs."  
  
"Okay. When will you be back?" he asked.  
  
"Around 2 or 3 maybe."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She went back downstairs, and left. She drove to a nearby mall, and went in. Today she was shopping for Alicia, Lucy, Cate, Scott, and Sarah. She started with Lucy. She bought her an outfit from Filenes, and then went to Sam Goody. She bought her 3 DVDS, Dirty Dancing, The Wedding Planner, and Miss Congeniality. She also bought Scott a CD he said he wanted. She crossed both of them off her list, and then went to Walden Books. Sarah loved to read, and was always talking about this series of books that she always wanted to read, but never got the chance. So Mary bought her that series of books, and left the store. It was then 12:00, she continued shopping, and went to a store called Things Remembered. She went inside and immediately saw what she wanted. It was double picture frame. She also bought a little picture frame that had three wallet size slots. She crossed off Cate, and went on shopping. After a couple more hours she finally finished her shopping. She had everyone but her beloved husband Robbie, and her baby girl, Hailey. She drove home with all her stuff, and went inside.  
  
No one was there, but she saw a note on the counter. It said:  
  
Mary, We went ice-skating, and then we are going out to dinner. Sorry to leave you out, but we had to go. I am sorry baby, but I promise I'll be home at around 8:30. Love you always and forever. ~Robbie  
  
She was actually kind of happy she was by herself; she would get to wrap all the presents she had bought, without Robbie and Hailey nagging her. She got the tape, scissors, name tags, a pen, and of course the wrapping paper. She went upstairs to get all the other gifts she had bought, and brought them back into the living room. She started with Ruthie's stuff. She always loved opening multiple presents, so she was going to wrap every part of everyone's gift separately. She had 6 different kinds of wrapping paper, 2 with snowflakes, one with teddy bears, one with snowmen, one Christmas trees, and one with little dogs with Santa hats on. She finished wrapping everyone's gifts, and carried them to her closet. She hid them under a stack of clothes, and went back downstairs.  
  
It was now around 6:00. Mary wasn't that hungry, but she knew she had to eat. She made herself frozen pizza, and sat on the couch. She watched a movie until around 8:30. She called Robbie, and asked him when he'd be home.  
  
"Umm. We will be home in around a half hour."  
  
"Okay, well I will probably be in bed. I am tired. But I wanna kiss goodnight." She whined.  
  
"You'll get it, don't worry." He said laughing, "I will try to speed them up in eating." "Okay. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone, and went upstairs. She showered, and changed into a pair of Robbie's old shorts, and a t-shirt. She settled under the covers, and watched television for a while. She was half asleep, when she heard the door open. She got out of bed, and went downstairs to the foyer. Hailey was asleep in Robbie's arms, and Mary went over and kissed her head.  
  
"Do you want me to take her up?" she asked, whispering.  
  
"No, I'll do it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Robbie went upstairs, and changed her clothes, and tucked her in. He kissed her cheek and went downstairs. Mary and Cate were drinking tea in the kitchen, and Robbie went and sat down next to Mary.  
  
"Did you have Hailey use the bathroom before she went to bed?"  
  
"No, I forgot." He said sipping Mary's tea.  
  
"Robbie she is going to wet herself."  
  
"She has a pull up on."  
  
"Yeah, but still I want her to get in the habit, and I don't want her to pee in those things." She said now a little annoyed.  
  
"God, sorry. Do you want me to go wake her up, and have her go?" he asked, now also annoyed.  
  
"No, she is already tucked in, and situated."  
  
"Mary, what do you want from me? God, sorry for even bringing her up."  
  
He left the kitchen, and went upstairs.  
  
"Damn." Mary muttered under her breath.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to him?" suggested Cate.  
  
"I'll try." Mary sighed, as she walked upstairs.  
  
She went into her room, and heard the shower running. She tried the door, but it was locked. "Robbie never locks the door." She muttered to herself.  
  
She took a hanger from the closet, bended it, and stuck it in the lock. It popped open, and she went inside.  
  
"Robbie I need to talk to you."  
  
"You know I purposely locked the door." He said over the water.  
  
"Yeah, and I purposely opened it." She said back, "I am sorry. I acted bitchy, and you were just doing me a favor."  
  
"Its alright. You just annoy me sometimes."  
  
"You annoy me also sometimes."  
  
"Well anyways don't worry about it, I love you, and get out so I can finish showering."  
  
"Okay chief." She said laughing, and leaving the room.  
  
She crawled into bed, and waited for Robbie to come out. He finally did, and crawled into bed next to her. He put his hand on her stomach, and rubbed it lightly. She smiled, and put her hand over his.  
  
"Robbie, am I fat?" she asked.  
  
"Mary, you are pregnant with twins."  
  
"So I am fat?"  
  
"No, you are pregnant." He answered.  
  
"Robbie give me a straight answer." She whined.  
  
"Okay your stomach is big, but its because you are carrying our twins. But everywhere else you are fine. You just have a big big stomach."  
  
"Thank you for everything, but the big big stomach part."  
  
"No problem hun." He said laughing.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
For the next couple of days Mary, Robbie, Cate, and Hailey did the last of their Christmas shopping. Mary would go off with Hailey, and buy Robbie's gifts, when he was with his mother. And when Mary and Robbie went to get Hailey's gifts, Cate kept Hailey. By Christmas Eve everyone was done shopping.  
  
It was now Christmas Eve morning. Mary had gotten up early to put the roast in the oven. She cleaned up some around the house, and got everything ready for her and Lucy to cook. Hailey watched as Mary buzzed around the kitchen. Cate and Robbie were watching television, and talking. Lucy arrived around 12:45 and they put the things in that would take long. Everyone would be coming around 5:00. They cooked and cooked for hours. The house was full with sweet aromas, and Robbie couldn't help himself. He kept coming in the kitchen saying he was the food critic. Mary shooed him out, but he kept coming back.  
  
"Mommy I have bed please?" asked Hailey.  
  
"You want to go to bed?" Mary asked her.  
  
"No. I want bed." Hailey pushed, "Bed." She pointed to the homemade loaves on the counter.  
  
"Oh bread."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, but don't tell daddy, he'll get jealous." Mary laughed.  
  
Hailey took the bread and ran off to where Robbie was.  
  
"Look, daddy look. Mommy gave me bed and not you." She laughed, running around the room.  
  
"You little stink." Robbie pouted. He then started laughing, as his daughter continued to run about.  
  
They finally finished cooking and baking by 4:45. Just in time. Mary set the table, while Lucy finished cleaning up. Scott arrived first, with Alicia, and soon everyone else came. They all sat down to eat. They ate laughing, and talking gaily. After dinner they all gathered in the living room, and ate desert.  
  
"Mommy I want presents." Hailey whined.  
  
"Baby you have to wait until morning."  
  
"Okay." She sighed walking off.  
  
"So Mary did you finalize your names?" asked Simon.  
  
"Well we already have Justin Gabriel, and then we don't really know. We are still thinking."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The rest of the night went on happily. They sang Christmas songs, and enjoyed each other's company. Lucy had to leave kind of early because of Alicia, and Annie, Eric, and the twins left at the same time. Simon and Ruthie stayed.  
  
"So Simon how did your date go with Carly?" asked Mary.  
  
"Well she is really pretty and all, but lets just say Alexa got the brains of that family."  
  
"I see." Ruthie giggled.  
  
"But I did meet a girl named Cecilia, she lives in my friend's dorm, and she is really cute and smart. We are going out next weekend."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"So Ruthie how is that boy you liked?" asked Mary.  
  
"He is going out with someone else, and I am over him. But there is this boy named Anthony. He is really cute."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Mommy I tired." Hailey said rubbing her little eyes.  
  
"Let me put her to bed, and I will be right back." She said getting up.  
  
"Sweetie I'll put her down, why don't you stay here." Robbie suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mom, do you want to go up too?"  
  
"I am actually tired also, so I will be heading to bed as well." Said Cate following Robbie up the stairs.  
  
"Mary are you coming to our house tomorrow?" asked Ruthie.  
  
"Yes, I will be there around 12:00, and I will have all your presents with me." She giggled.  
  
"All?" Simon asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I got you more than one."  
  
"I am liking the sound of that." Ruthie laughed.  
  
"You better."  
  
Simon and Ruthie left at around 9:00, and Robbie joined Mary downstairs to fill the stockings, and put all the presents under the tree.  
  
"Robbie there are two more gifts in the closet. Could you get them?"  
  
"Sure baby."  
  
He ran up the stairs, and went into the closet. He picked the gifts up, and carried them downstairs. Mary was looking at an ornament. Robbie went over to see what it was, and saw it was a homemade one, it was a picture of their whole family under the tree.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
"I miss Matt. He couldn't come for Christmas, and he won't be here when he babies are born."  
  
"I am sorry sweetie."  
  
"Its okay. I'll just have to take lots of pictures, and send them to him. I will also call him tomorrow."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I guess we're done." She said changing the subject.  
  
"Yep. I am tired, how about we go to bed."  
  
"That sounds great." She said smiling.  
  
They walked upstairs hand in hand, and went into their room. They laid down in bed, and shut off the lights. They cuddled in the other's embrace, and fell asleep. 


	43. Picture Perfect Christmas

The next morning Mary woke up early, and crawled out of bed. She quietly left the room, and went downstairs. She looked at the clock on the microwave, it was 7:30, she knew Cate got up around 8:30, so she had to be quick. She pulled out her waffle maker, and got all the ingredients to make the batter. She spent the next 45 minutes cooking, and finally was done. She set the table, and went upstairs. She peeked into Hailey's room, and saw her still asleep. Mary decided that when one person woke up, everyone was going wake up.  
  
Five minutes later she heard bare feet patting on the hard wood floor. Cate appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, and smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmas sweetie." She said warmly.  
  
"Merry Christmas Cate."  
  
"Wow, your waffles are beautiful."  
  
"Thank you, but don't start yet, I will be right back." She said leaving the kitchen, and going upstairs.  
  
She decided Robbie was going to be first. She went into the room, and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Baby, its Christmas, time to wake up." She whispered.  
  
He stirred, and opened his eyes. "Merry Christmas." He mumbled.  
  
"Breakfast is downstairs, go eat."  
  
Mary went across the hall to Hailey's room, and tried to wake her. She didn't have to try long, before Hailey's little eyes opened, and she screamed "presents!".  
  
"Yes sweetie, today you get presents." Mary laughed.  
  
She took Hailey's hand, and they walked downstairs. Cate and Robbie were sitting down waiting for them to come.  
  
"Wow mommy, you make this?" asked Hailey, looking at the waffles that said Merry Christmas in strawberries, and had whipped cream on the edges.  
  
"Yes baby, I made them." She said smiling.  
  
They all slightly fast, because they were anxious to open gifts. Mary tried to stand up, but was kicked from inside. She smiled to herself, and put a hand over her stomach. She cleared the table, while Robbie cleaned Hailey off. When they were finally done, they assembled in the living room. Mary had bought 10 rolls of film, and intended on using every one. Hailey was dressed in pajamas, that had a bear in a Santa outfit on it, and Mary took a picture of her standing in front of the tree.  
  
"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Said Robbie, picking up a gift and handing it to Hailey. "This is from mommy and I."  
  
Hailey opened the present quickly, but Mary snapped a picture before she fully unwrapped it. Hailey pulled out a Cinderella Barbie doll, and smiled brightly.  
  
"Yay! Barbie!" she screamed.  
  
"You're welcome baby." Mary laughed.  
  
"Love you!" she exclaimed jumping in Robbie's lap.  
  
Mary in turn, took a picture of this. Hailey opened the rest of her gifts from Mary and Robbie, while Mary took countless pictures. Robbie took the camera away from her for a while, so she would be in some of the pictures also. After half an hour Hailey was sitting in the middle of tons of gifts. Cate then let Hailey open the ones from her. Hailey loved each of them, and threw her little arms around Cate after each one. Mary got three pictures like this, one was Hailey in Cate's lap, another her wrapping her arms around her, and the last was Hailey giving her a kiss on the cheek. Finally Hailey had received all her gifts, and it was time for everyone else to open theirs.  
  
The adults took turns opening presents.  
  
"Mary, this is for you." Said Robbie pulling out a box from under the tree.  
  
She opened the wrapping to reveal a small jewelry box. She opened it, and gasped. It was a ring that had three diamonds in it.  
  
"Oh.. Robbie." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
He took the ring from the box, and slipped it on her finger. "There are three diamonds, one for the past, one for the present, and one for the future."  
  
"I love it, thank you." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
  
Cate picked up the camera and snapped a picture of them hugging, and then kissing.  
  
"Okay, Cate its your turn." Said Mary, pulling a box from under the tree.  
  
Cate unwrapped it carefully, and looked inside. She took out a picture frame, it had a picture of Robbie, Mary, and Hailey in it, and on the bottom it was inscribed.  
  
Cate read it out loud, "When we can't be with you, just remember we love you." She then pulled another picture frame out, it had a picture of Hailey on top, and there were two empty slots below it.  
  
"Its for when we have the twins. You can put their pictures in it." Mary said smiling.  
  
"I love it, thank you so much." Cate said hugging Mary.  
  
They unwrapped presents for a while longer, until there was a small box under the tree. Robbie went over and picked it up, he carried it over to where Mary was sitting, and placed it in her hand.  
  
"Open it."  
  
She took the top off, and looked inside. There was a small card in it, it said "Go up to the guest room, your present is inside." Mary raised her eyebrows, and looked up at Robbie.  
  
"Just do what the card says." He smirked.  
  
Mary got up, and headed for the stairs. Cate followed with Hailey holding her hand, and Robbie grabbed the camera and followed them all. He got in front of Cate and Hailey, and was at the door just as Mary opened it.  
  
She gasped when she saw it. The old guest room had been converted into a nursery; Robbie had taken all the baby stuff, and put it in the room. He painted the walls beige, and had brought the two new cribs into the room. They both had comforters; one was a soft pink color, and the other a soft blue. There were two dressers in the corner, and a changing table next to them. There was also the rocking chair, she had rocked Hailey in, it was in between both cribs. Mary walked around the room touching everything, and turned back to Robbie smiling, but with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I. I .. Love it." She cried.  
  
"I am glad." He said smiling.  
  
"How, did you do all this?" she asked wiping her eyes.  
  
"All those shopping trips you went on gave me plenty of time to get this done."  
  
"This is the best gift." She said kissing him.  
  
"We better get ready to go to your mother's house." Robbie whispered.  
  
"Yeah, we should."  
  
"I will be in my room getting ready." Said Cate.  
  
"Munchkin let me get you dressed."  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
She took Hailey's hand, and took her into her room. She took a pair of black pants, that said Merry Christmas on the butt, and a baby blue shirt that had snow flakes on it. She dressed her, and pulled her hair up.  
  
"Baby, I don't know how you got wavy hair. Maybe from your daddy, his hair is kinda wavy, but not really. But then again Ruthie had really curly hair, so maybe it's from my side."  
  
"Oh." Was all Hailey said.  
  
Mary pulled her hair into a half ponytail, and let the rest stay down. Mary then took her hand, and led her into her own room. Robbie was in the bathroom getting dressed, so Mary sat Hailey on the bed, and went into the closet. She pulled out a cream colored sweater, and a pair on black pants. She changed, and went into the bathroom, where Robbie had just come out of. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and applied some make up. She then went into the bedroom.  
  
"Robbie, can you help me with these gifts?" she asked, referring to the huge stack near the door.  
  
"Sure, let me just get Hailey into the car, and I will be back."  
  
He scooped her into his arms, and went down the hall.  
  
"Mom, can you put Hailey's jacket on, and get her in the car?" he asked.  
  
"Sure Robbie." She smiled, "Lets go sweetie."  
  
They both went downstairs, and got ready. They went into the car, and waited for everyone else. Mary and Robbie made 6 trips back and forth to the car. They finally had all the gifts in, and headed to the Camden home. When they pulled up, they didn't see Lucy and Scott's car, but all her other siblings were there. They went up the walkway, and went inside. The house was warm, and smelled exceptionally good. Ruthie, and the twins were on the couch watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and Simon was in the garage apartment, which was now his. Eric was in his office, and Annie was in the kitchen cooking. Hailey joined the kids in the living room, and Mary, Robbie, and Cate went into the kitchen.  
  
"Merry Christmas mom." Said Mary giving her a hug.  
  
"Merry Christmas baby." She smiled kissing her cheek, "Merry Christmas Robbie, Cate."  
  
"Merry Christmas." They both said back.  
  
"Luce didn't come yet?" asked Mary.  
  
"I am here now." Lucy said entering the kitchen with Scott following her, while he held Alicia.  
  
Lucy went over to Annie, Robbie, and Cate and gave them all hugs and kisses.  
  
Scott and Robbie went into Eric's office, and they all hung out in there. After Annie finished putting everything in the oven, they all went into the living room, and were going to open presents.  
  
"Where is Simon?" asked Robbie.  
  
"He is still in the garage with Cecilia, I will get him." Said Annie.  
  
"No, I'll get him." Said Robbie standing up, and leaving the room.  
  
He went into the kitchen and out the door.  
  
"Mom, who is Cecilia?" asked Mary, as they waited for Robbie to come back.  
  
"She is a girl Simon started seeing recently. She is really nice, and polite."  
  
Meanwhile Robbie was knocking on Simon's door. Simon finally opened it, and Robbie informed him that they were going to open presents. Simon and Cecilia followed him, and were finally back in the living room.  
  
"Finally!" Ruthie exclaimed.  
  
"Ruthie, Simon, Sam, and David already got their presents from us, so that just leaves Mary and Lucy, so you will get your presents first." Said Eric.  
  
"Okay." They both said.  
  
"Also," Annie added, "Hailey, Alicia, Scott, and Robbie will get their gifts."  
  
"Yay!" Hailey screeched.  
  
Everyone laughed. Annie handed Lucy her present, and she proceeded to open it. While she was doing this, Mary took a picture of her. She also went around the room taking pictures of everyone where they were sitting together, on the couches. Lucy finally got it opened, and smiled. She pulled out a bottle of perfume, a shirt, and a pair of earrings.  
  
"Thank you. I love it." She said giving her parents hugs. "Here Mary." Said Annie handing Mary the gift.  
  
Robbie snatched the camera from her, and she opened the gift. He took a picture of her, and she laughed. She pulled out a bracelet, a long sweater, and a gift certificate for a restaurant.  
  
"Thank you." She said kissing each of them on the cheek.  
  
Robbie and Scott then each got their presents, which was a sports jersey for each if them. Alicia got toys, and Hailey also got toys.  
  
Simon gave out his presents next. He got Mary a gift certificate to a clothing store, and one to Babies R Us. He got Lucy a bracelet, and Alicia, a really cute clothing set. He got Hailey a baby doll, and Sam and David each a set of Hot Wheels Cars. He got Ruthie a gift certificate to Limited Too, and Annie a bottle of perfume. He got Eric a tie, and a dress shirt, and he got Cecilia a bracelet, and a pair of earrings. Mary was sure enough taking pictures of all of this.  
  
Ruthie then gave out her presents, and then Lucy did. Everyone loved what they were getting, and Mary was getting tons of pictures. It was then time for Mary and Robbie to give out their presents.  
  
"Okay you guys, I really hope you like them. I tried to get what I thought you would like, so I hope you do." She said smiling, "Here mom, I'll start with you. Merry Christmas." She said handing her a gift, and giving her a hug.  
  
Robbie snapped a picture; he took over Mary's role, while she was giving out gifts.  
  
Annie unwrapped her gift, and pulled out the outfit Mary had gotten her, and the photo album. "Thank you so much! Its great."  
  
"I am glad."  
  
"Robbie, make sure you get them opening the gifts." Mary ordered.  
  
"Okay camera woman." He said laughing.  
  
"Haha." she replied sarcastically, "Anyways here is your gift Daddy."  
  
She handed him the gift, and he opened it. It was a tie, and a gift certificate. He smiled and gave her a hug.  
  
"Okay Luce, you're the next oldest. So here you go."  
  
Lucy opened the gift; it was an outfit, and 3 DVDs. "Ohhh!! I love these movies!" she exclaimed. She went over and gave Mary a hug. Robbie took a picture of this. "Okay Simon, you're turn." She handed 3 boxes. He gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"You got me three things?" he asked.  
  
"Just shut up, and open the gifts." Mary laughed.  
  
"Mommy, no say shut up." Scolded Hailey.  
  
"Okay baby, I'm sorry."  
  
Everyone laughed, and Simon opened his first gift. It was a gray shirt, which said POLO SPORT across the front. He opened the next, and it was a black shirt, which said Ralph Lauren on it. He then opened the next and pulled out a POLO SPORT cologne set.  
  
"Thank you so much Mary. I love POLO." He hugged her, and sat back down.  
  
"Ruthie, your turn." Mary said lifting up multiple boxes.  
  
"Whoa! Simon if you think you had a lot, look at me." She grinned.  
  
She began opening them, and at the end she had a pair of jeans, a sweater, body lotion, earrings, lip gloss, and two notebooks.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said giving Mary a big hug, which almost knocked her over.  
  
"Hey! Be careful with my wife!" Robbie exclaimed jokingly.  
  
"What if I don't?" she joked back, standing up.  
  
"I will have to take of you." He said also standing up.  
  
He grabbed her, and started tickling her.  
  
"Okay, okay. I will be careful."  
  
"Good." He smirked.  
  
"Okay, Sam and David your turn."  
  
"Finally, I hate being the youngest." Sighed David.  
  
"Me too." Said Sam.  
  
Mary gave them each their present, and they opened them hurriedly.  
  
"Video games!" they both yelled.  
  
"Thank you Mary!" said Sam.  
  
"You're welcome." She laughed.  
  
"Okay, I guess that is all the presents, so why don't we go eat?"  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
It was around 3:30, and they all headed into the dining room. Annie had set the table, and brought all the food in. Everybody took a seat; Mary and Robbie sat next each other, with Hailey in a high chair next to them. Lucy put Alicia down on the couch with pillows surrounding her, so Lucy could eat, and Alicia could sleep. They all bowed their heads while Eric said grace, and then started to dig in.  
  
"Mary I can't wait until you have the babies." Exclaimed Ruthie.  
  
"I can't wait either." Said Mary smiling.  
  
"I am glad I am getting a grandson." Said Eric.  
  
"What you don't like the girls?" Lucy asked.  
  
"No, I love them. But I want a grandson."  
  
"I couldn't care either way, I love Hailey and Alicia." Said Simon.  
  
"You love Hailey, because she likes you the best." Ruthie said.  
  
"I luve who?" asked Hailey.  
  
"Uncle Simon."  
  
"Yeah, I luve Uncle Sime." She said smiling broadly.  
  
"Baby, its Simon." Mary corrected.  
  
"I know, Uncle Sime."  
  
"Hailey if you like Sime, then call me that."  
  
"Okey."  
  
"Mary, are you and Robbie still thinking of your baby girl's name, or have you chosen yet?" asked Annie. "Well we really haven't chosen, and I don't think we will until she is born." Mary answered, "We can't agree, I like Ashlynn, and he likes Jessica."  
  
"Why don't you name her both?" asked Ruthie.  
  
"Because we want Faith for the middle name." Answered Mary.  
  
"You could call her Ashlynn Jessica Faith."  
  
"That's a long name Ruthie." Robbie said.  
  
"Well if you don't want my ideas, I suggest you agree soon."  
  
"Whatever you say." Mary laughed.  
  
They all ate, and talked for a couple hours, then they started to clean up. Mary and Lucy were clearing the table, while Annie and Eric washed dishes. Ruthie took the twins to go play with their new presents. Robbie and Scott sat on the couch watching football, and Simon was going off somewhere with Cecilia.  
  
"Uncle Sime!" Hailey yelled running after Simon and Cecilia. She jumped into his arms, and wrapped her little arms around his neck.  
  
"She is so cute." Said Cecilia smiling.  
  
Hailey scrunched up her face, and stared at Cecilia. "Who you?"  
  
"I'm Uncle Simon's friend."  
  
"Uncle Sime's friend?" she asked, "Uncle Sime she your fwend?"  
  
"Yes baby, she is my friend. Give her a kiss."  
  
"Okey." She leaned over and kissed Cecilia on the cheek, and then quickly jumped back into Simon, and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"Hailey sweetie, how come you're calling me Sime? You can say Simon."  
  
"I like Sime, Simon borting."  
  
"Borting?"  
  
"Yes, borting."  
  
"Simon she means boring." Said Cecilia.  
  
"Yes, she know, I say borting."  
  
"Oh, okay well in that case you can call me Sime."  
  
"Good."  
  
Simon carried her downstairs, and Cecilia followed them. Mary, Lucy, and Cate were drinking tea with Annie, and Eric was watching sports with the guys. Simon sat down on the couch and put Hailey in Robbie's arms.  
  
"Simon can you bring her to Mary please?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Simon brought her in the kitchen, and then went back into the living room.  
  
"Momma, when you take more picture?"  
  
"Do you want me to take more pictures?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Hailey said nodding her head.  
  
"Okay, well I can take a picture of you with gramma. Do you want me to do that?"  
  
"Okey."  
  
Annie picked her up, and Hailey put on a big smile. Mary took the picture, and sat down.  
  
"Now you and Auntie Luce."  
  
"Okay, but gramma can take the picture this time." Mary said. Her and Lucy sat next to each other, and smiled.  
  
"I want all the peepole to take picture all together."  
  
"Okay, let me see." Mary said getting up, and going into the living room. Robbie, Scott, and Eric had turned off the television, and were now talking. Cecilia and Simon were sitting on the chair talking also.  
  
"Good, I was hoping they weren't doing anything." She mumbled to herself.  
  
She walked over to Robbie, and sat next to him.  
  
"Your daughter wants everyone to take a picture together." Said Mary.  
  
"Okay, bring everyone in here." Said Robbie. Eric shook his head in agreement. Mary went back into the kitchen, and told everyone to come in the living room.  
  
"I say we take a picture of each family." Suggested Annie.  
  
"Alright." Said everyone in unison.  
  
After all the picture taking everyone was very tired. Lucy left, and Mary did also.  
  
On the way home Hailey fell asleep, and Robbie had to carry her inside when they got there. Mary said goodnight to Cate, and went into her room. She got washed up, and got in bed. Robbie joined her some time later, and they both fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I hope y'all liked the chapter! I am sorry for the long wait, I have just been so busy with school, and soccer. Anyways I should be getting the next chapter up soon, and if any of you didn't vote on a baby name, please do. Please review, so I know if you like it or not. 


	44. Oh baby, baby

Cate stayed until New Years, and then went back to Florida. The time went by quickly, and pretty soon it was February 16th, 4 days before Mary's due date. She was quite excited, but still scared. She didn't want this birth to turn out like the last one. But Robbie, and her doctors kept assuring her it wouldn't be. Her and Robbie still hadn't decided on a baby name, and they were running out of time. It was the evening, and Mary was in her room, Hailey was sprawled out on Mary's bed watching television, while Mary folded laundry. Robbie was still at work, and there was nothing else she could do to preoccupy herself. She just then heard the door open, and it being shut. She dropped the shirt she was folding, and shut the TV off. She took Hailey's hand, and led her downstairs.  
  
"Daddy!!" Hailey yelled.  
  
"Hey baby." He said scooping her up, "How is my little princess?"  
  
"Good." She giggled.  
  
He put her down, and she ran into the living room.  
  
"How is my beautiful wife?" he smiled, kissing her.  
  
"I am fine." She said giggling, as he moved his lips down to her neck.  
  
"How are my babies?"  
  
"They are good, but are kicking the hell out of me."  
  
They walked hand in hand into the kitchen, and they sat down at the already set table. Hailey scampered over, and Robbie helped her into her booster. They all ate quietly, and then after dinner Robbie bathed Hailey, because Mary couldn't bend down. She went into her room, and sat on the bed. She had been having stomach pains all day, and she wondered if she was going to be giving birth soon. She picked up the phone, and dialed Lucy's number.  
  
"Hello." Answered Scott.  
  
"Hi, is Lucy there?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
He went and got her, and a minute later her cheery voice came across the line.  
  
"Hey Mary."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"I think I am ready." She said.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"I think its time, I have been having stomach pains all day, and since I am so close, I think its time." She whispered.  
  
"Did your water break?" asked Lucy alertly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well if you start having contractions, or your water breaks, get to the hospital." Ordered Lucy.  
  
"What does a contraction feel like?"  
  
"You know what period cramps feel like?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well times that by 100."  
  
"Oh great." Mary sighed.  
  
"Do you want me to come get Hailey?"  
  
"No, you already have Alicia, I think if I go into labor, I will just call Simon, like I planned."  
  
"Okay, but if you need me call me."  
  
"Okay, thanks Luce."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Mary hung up the phone just as Robbie came in the room.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Luce."  
  
"Oh, okay. I am going to take a shower, and then I will be back."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Mary got under the covers, and closed her eyes. She didn't mean to fall asleep, she just did. Robbie came out of the shower a few minutes later, and saw her sleeping. She flinched in her sleep, and clutched her stomach. He looked at her strangely, and at the calendar at her bedside. She was close to her due date, he wondered if she was going to have the baby soon. He pushed the thought from his mind, and crawled into bed next to her.  
  
At around 4:30, Mary woke up in a hot sweat. She felt wet all over. She got out of bed, and looked at where she had been lying. It was soaked, and she just had a pain in her stomach. She cried as another came on.  
  
"Robbie." She said faintly at first, "Robbie!"  
  
"What?" he asked, jumping up.  
  
He saw his wife's face, full off pain, and tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"My water just broke."  
  
"Oh shit!" he yelled.  
  
"Shhh! Call my Simon, tell him to get here quick. He's staying with Hailey. And get my bag." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
Robbie ran to the phone, and dialed Simon's cell phone number. He picked up after a few rings, and Robbie as calmly as he could, explained what was happening. Robbie grabbed Mary's bag, and helped her downstairs. Simon pulled up just as Robbie got Mary in the car. Simon was wearing boxers, no shirt, and sneakers, but he was here. Robbie looked at him, but didn't have time to laugh. He had to get his wife to the hospital.  
  
"Good luck!" Simon called, as they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Mary kept having contractions, but she stopped crying. Robbie was driving quickly to the hospital, while he held Mary's hand. He parked the car out front, and opened Mary's door. He took her hand, and helped her out. They went into the emergency room, and summoned a nurse. She took Mary up to the maternity ward, and got her situated in a room. She had calmed down, and was now eating ice chips Robbie was giving her. The doctors said she was 3 centimeters dilated, and they needed her to be 8 to give birth. Mary kept her hand on her stomach, she would get contractions every so often, but she would just grit her teeth, and bear with them. She kept telling herself she was going to get bundles of joy out of this, all she had to do was get through a few hours of pain. She drifted off to sleep, as Robbie sat next to her rubbing her hand.  
  
Dream:  
  
She was sitting in the nursery watching her daughter, Hailey. She was in her incubator, and was so small. Tears slid down Mary's face. She touched the plastic of the box, and blew her little girl a kiss.  
  
**Flash**  
  
Now she was lying on her bed with 5-month-old Hailey in her arms. She was talking to her, telling her how much she loved her, and just talking to her about anything and everything she could think of.  
  
**Flash**  
  
Now she was sitting on the couch watching a morning talk show, 8-½ month Hailey was playing on the ground. Mary got up to get something from the shelf on the other side of the room. Hailey stood up on her little legs, and took a few steps. Mary turned around and saw her.  
  
"Come to mommy." Said Mary putting out her arms.  
  
Hailey wobbled over and fell on Mary's lap. Tears were in Mary's eyes, as she hugged and kissed her love and joy.  
  
**Flash**  
  
Now Mary was sitting on the couch, feet up, and a little baby wrapped in pink of her chest. Robbie came in holding a baby in a blue blanket, and sat down next to his wife. Hailey scampered into the room, and placed a kiss on the baby's head. Mary couldn't see the babies' faces, but she knew they were the most beautiful beings she had ever seen.  
  
Someone coming in the room interrupted her dream, they shut the door rather loudly, and Mary opened her eyes. Robbie was still awake sitting next to her, and the doctor came over to her.  
  
"Hello Mary, lets see how much we've progressed."  
  
She checked her.  
  
"Well it looks as if you are 6 centimeters dilated. As soon as you're two more centimeters we are gonna start to push."  
  
"Okay." Mary said.  
  
The doctor left, and Robbie stared at Mary.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I was just thinking that you are so beautiful." He said smiling, and squeezing her hand.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I love you, and I am so grateful that again you are having my children."  
  
"Aww. I love you." She said, she was just about to lean in and kiss him, but she got a big contraction. She moaned in pain, and held her stomach. 2 minutes later another one came.  
  
"Robbie, my contractions are 2 minutes apart. Get the doctor."  
  
By then Mary had been in labor 6 hours.  
  
Robbie went and quickly got the doctors, and he came back with her following him.  
  
"Well Mary, let me just check you, and we'll see." Said the doctor, "Well in fact you are ready. Let me get the nurses, and we'll start."  
  
"Please hurry." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
The nurses were there in minutes, and they assembled around, getting everything they needed ready. Robbie stood up, and held onto Mary's hand tightly.  
  
"Okay Mary, I need you to push at the count of three." Said the doctor, "1.2...3."  
  
Mary pushed on command, and let it out with a long breath.  
  
"Okay again now. 1.2..3"  
  
She pushed again, and fell back panting on the bed.  
  
"I can't do this." She whined.  
  
"Yes you can baby. Come on."  
  
"Okay, Mary. 1..2..3" said the doctor.  
  
She pushed again with all her might.  
  
"I can see the head. All I need is one more big push, and he or she will be out."  
  
"Okay." Mary said in a strained voice.  
  
"1.2..3"  
  
Mary pushed as hard as she could, and dropped her head onto the pillow. She heard loud cries, and laughed and cried at the same time.  
  
"Congratulations, you have a baby boy." Said the doctor. "Now lets get the other out."  
  
"1..2...3"  
  
Mary pushed over and over again.  
  
"Okay, one last big push."  
  
Mary again pushed, and again she heard cries. She was finally done, she had given birth. She laughed, and tears sprang into her eyes. Robbie had already cut the other umbilical cord, and he was now cutting this one.  
  
"Mary, congratulations on having a baby girl and boy. The nurses will go clean them up, and bring them back later."  
  
"Okay." Mary said between tears.  
  
The doctor, and nurses left, and Robbie went over to Mary. She was crying and smiling at the same time. He hugged her, and kissed her lightly.  
  
"I love you so much." He said between his own sobs.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
10 minutes later the nurses were back with the babies.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Palmer your son is 5 lbs 2 ounces, and was born at 12:14 pm. And this is your daughter, who is 4 lbs 3 ounces, born at 12:32 pm." Said the nurse handing the babies to Mary and Robbie.  
  
"I will leave the naming papers with you, and I will be back for them later." She said leaving.  
  
Mary starred down at the baby boy in her arms. She smiled and stroked his little cheek.  
  
"I can't believe we did this again. We made them."  
  
"I know sweetie." He said kissing his daughters hand.  
  
"We have to name them." She whispered.  
  
"I know." He whispered back, and then laughed.  
  
"Give me her, and you can fill out the paper."  
  
"Okay." He carefully handed Mary the baby, and went over to the table.  
  
"First do his. Its Justin Gabriel Palmer." She told him.  
  
He filled it out, and looked back at her.  
  
"What's her name gonna be?"  
  
"Ummm.. I think you should pick."  
  
"I don't know. Plus we both should have a say."  
  
"Okay, I think we should go with Jessica." She gave in.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, very."  
  
"Okay, so Jessica Faith Palmer."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He walked back over to the bed, and laid down next to her. He took Justin out of her arms, and held him in his own.  
  
"I always wanted a son." He said smiling.  
  
"I did too."  
  
They sat like that for a long time, just starring at the babies in front of them. Then Mary had to feed them, she chose to breast feed, so she was doing that one at a time. Robbie was holding Jessica, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Robbie, obviously not wanting some man to come in while his wife was breast-feeding.  
  
"Its Annie, Eric, Ruthie, and the twins."  
  
"Come in then." Robbie called back.  
  
The door was opened and they all came in. Mary had just finished up, and was closing her shirt. She smiled when she saw her parents and siblings.  
  
"Hi Mary, how are you?"  
  
"I am good mom, just a little tired." Mary replied, smiling wanly.  
  
"What did you guys name them?" asked Ruthie.  
  
"Well this is Jessica Faith." Said Robbie standing up, and walking towards them.  
  
"And this is Justin Gabriel." Added Mary.  
  
"Awww. they are so cute." Remarked Annie.  
  
Annie, and Ruthie stayed a while more, while Eric took the twins home. The babies were taken from Mary, so she could get some sleep. While she was doing this they all went down to the cafeteria. Robbie couldn't get a smile off his face, even though he was exhausted, he was still in total bliss. Annie and Ruthie left, and said they would be back this evening to see Mary. Robbie sat in the cafeteria eating a sandwich, and just thinking about his life. He had three beautiful kids, and a beautiful wife.  
  
He finished his food, and made his way back up to the room. When he got in Mary was sound asleep, so he sat in a nearby chair, and tried to also get some sleep. He finally managed to get comfortable on it, and fell asleep. 2 hours later the nurse came in with the babies, so Mary had to get up and feed them. She did this while Robbie held the other. After she was done, she was allowed to have an hour with them.  
  
"I wanna see my baby." Whined Mary.  
  
"You're holding one."  
  
"No, I want to see Hailey."  
  
"Oh, yeah me too. Let me call Simon, and we'll tell him to come." Right as Robbie said that, there was a knock at the door, and Hailey came rushing in. Robbie put Justin in Mary's arms, and scooped up his little girl.  
  
"Hi sweetie. I missed you so much." He said hugging her tightly, "Were you good for Uncle Simon?"  
  
"I'm aways good for Uncle Sime." She giggled.  
  
"Hi Mary." Said Simon coming in.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"They are so cute."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Who'd them?" asked Hailey pointing to the Jessica and Justin.  
  
"They are your new brother and sister. That's Jessica, and Justin."  
  
"Jessica? Justin?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"They small."  
  
"Yes, sweetie they are very small." Mary said smiling, "Come give me a hug sweetie."  
  
Robbie took the twins out of Mary's arms, and put them in their basinets. Hailey sat next to Mary, and told her all about what her and 'Uncle Sime' did.  
  
"Mary they look so much like you." Said Simon hovering over the basinet.  
  
"They do have her lips, and eyes. They have my nose though, and it looks as though my hair as well." Robbie added.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right."  
  
"Simon, did you give Hailey lunch yet?" asked Mary.  
  
"Nope, I'll take her to the cafeteria now though." He said, picking her up off the bed and taking her with him.  
  
Just as Simon left, Lucy walked in. She was holding a big balloon, and two teddy bears. Scott was behind her, holding Alicia. She put the stuff down on the window sill, and went over to the basinets.  
  
"Oh my god, they are so cute." She gushed.  
  
"Yeah, they really are." Added Scott.  
  
"What are their names?"  
  
"Jessica Faith, and Justin Gabriel." Mary answered smiling.  
  
"Aww.. That's so cute. Jessica and Justin."  
  
"They look like Mary with Robbie's nose." Said Scott looking at the babies.  
  
"That's exactly what Simon and I said." Laughed Robbie.  
  
Simon stayed a while longer, and then took Hailey back to her house. He was still watching her. Lucy left after a few hours, and Annie and Ruthie came again. They stayed until 5:00, and then they left. At the moment, Jessica and Justin were with the nurses, and Mary was sleeping. Robbie was watching a basketball game on television, and someone cracked open the door. He looked to see who it was, and saw Matt. Robbie smiled, and went over and gave him a hug. Sarah was with him, and Robbie also gave her a hug. Matt put a finger to his lips, and walked over to the bed. He touched Mary's shoulder lightly, and pushed her a little. She opened her eyes groggily, but smiled brightly when she saw her brother looking back at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a hug.  
  
"I have missed you so much!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I've missed you too, sweetie. How are you?" he asked, sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
"I'm good, a little worn out, but good." She smiled.  
  
"I am glad, how are my niece and nephew?"  
  
"They are good, they should be back in 5 minutes."  
  
"Names?"  
  
"Justin and Jessica."  
  
"Very cute." He said.  
  
"I am so sorry, I didn't even say hi." Mary said, pushing herself up, and addressing Sarah.  
  
"No problem." Sarah smiled, and walked over.  
  
"Its very nice to see you too." Said Mary smiling, and giving her a hug.  
  
"I wanna see the babies." Matt said again.  
  
"They're coming, wait." Mary said laughing.  
  
Matt, Sarah, Mary, and Robbie talked until they brought the twins back. Then Matt was engrossed in holding Jessica, and starring at her. Matt took turns holding Jessica and Justin. They stayed for a little while longer, then left. Mary fed the babies, and the nurses took them away again. Robbie laid down on the cot the hospital had given him, and thought about how much he was blessed. He kissed Mary's hand, before sleep over took him.  
  
  
  
****I hope you like the chapter!! Review!!**** 


	45. Coming Home, and Adjusting

The next morning Robbie woke up, when the nurse knocked on the door. He rubbed his eyes, and squinted as light filled the room. The nurse wheeled in both basinets, and put them next to the bed. Mary still hadn't woken up, and Robbie decided he would let her get a little more sleep. He picked up Jessica, and then Justin. He sat down in a chair with them both in his arms. He smiled as he looked down at them. They were his, he and his beautiful wife created these two little bundles of joy. He was so blessed, he felt like he had everything, a loving wife, a beautiful daughter, and now a phenomenal son, and another daughter. He starred at Jessica, and thought about how much she looked like both him and Mary, a perfect mixture of both their appearances. She had his dark wavy hair, Mary's wonderful mouth, his nose, and Mary's face shape. He then looked at his son, his first son, he couldn't believe how much he already loved them both. Justin looked just like Robbie, but with a hint of Mary in him. He was wonderful. Robbie's eyes welled up as he thought about how much his life had changed. He remembered the day before, when he held them for the first time. No words could express the happiness that was going through him.  
  
Mary had woken up a few minutes earlier, and was watching her husband. He had tears falling down his cheeks, with a huge grin on his face. Mary smiled, and kept watching him. He finally looked up, and she smiled.  
  
"Bring me one of my babies!" she said holding out her arms.  
  
He laughed, and got up. He handed Justin to her, and sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"I wanna go home. I miss my other baby." Mary whined.  
  
"We'll go home soon enough."  
  
"I hope."  
  
Through the day Matt and Sarah, Lucy and Scott, Annie and Eric, and Simon and Ruthie stopped by. Simon still had Hailey, but he left her with her parents when he left the hospital. Robbie was going to home, and the next morning, come to pick up Mary and the babies. He kissed Mary's lips, and kissed each of the babies before he left.  
  
Hailey was ecstatic the whole way home, because she could be with her daddy again. She talked and talked, and finally wore herself out. As they pulled into the driveway, she was fast asleep.  
  
"Ok little miss chatter box, here we go." He said lifting her sleeping body into his arms, and carrying her inside.  
  
He took her up stairs, had her use the bathroom, and then put her to sleep. He went downstairs, and straightened up a bit, and made himself frozen pizza for dinner. He went into the living room, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I hope there is something good on." He mumbled to himself.  
  
He flicked through channels, but nothing appealed to him. He finally gave up, and decided to go to bed. He went into his room, and saw the bed un- made, just as they left it. He changed the sheets, and got in.  
  
"7:30." He said to himself, as he set the alarm.  
  
The next morning he woke up to the alarm blaring, and he quickly shut it off. He groaned, as he pulled his tired body out of bed. He rubbed his eyes, as he walked to Hailey's room. She was sleeping soundly, he nudged her a little, and she moaned.  
  
"What?" she asked, opening her eyes.  
  
"We're going to get mommy, and Justin and Jessica."  
  
"Yay!" she yelled, obviously now awake.  
  
He walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a pair of overalls, and a baby blue shirt. He dressed her, and she followed him into his room. He pulled on a long sleeved polo shirt, and a pair of khakis. Hailey and him, went into the bathroom, and brushed their teeth. Then he attempted to do her hair. He was trying for a ponytail, and he succeeded. He laughed to himself, when Hailey asked why it was crook. She meant crooked. He fixed it as much as he could, and got her shoes and coat on. They finally left the house, and stopped at Dunkin Donuts on the way.  
  
"Daddy, we there yet?"  
  
"Almost sweetie."  
  
"I wanna see mommy, and baby and baby."  
  
"So do I do."  
  
They finally got there, and went up. Mary was dressed, and she was just waiting for the twins to be brought back. About 5 minutes later they were, and Robbie held Justin, while Mary held Jessica. Hailey held on to Robbie's shirt, and they all went down to the car.  
  
They had someone pull it around, and Robbie strapped all the kids in their seats. He opened Mary's door, and she got in. They were finally settled, and started their drive home.  
  
"Robbie, we need to get a bigger car. There is no space back there, they are all so squished."  
  
"Yeah, I'll look at mini vans on the internet."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They finally were home, and Robbie helped Mary get the babies settled in their cribs, while Hailey watched them. Robbie saw her just standing there, and went down to scoop her up.  
  
"Hailey, wanna help me make lunch for mommy?"  
  
"Yeah." She said nodding her head vigorously.  
  
He took her hand, and walked with her downstairs, while Mary followed them. She was happy Robbie was giving Hailey more attention, because the twins were taking up a lot of hers.  
  
When they got into the kitchen, Robbie got everything out, and put Hailey on the counter. They started making lunch, while Mary sat on the couch, flipping through channels. She felt fine, but was very tired. When Robbie and Hailey were finished making lunch, Mary had fallen asleep. Robbie laughed when he saw her, and covered her sleeping body with a blanket. He went back into the kitchen, and Hailey was in there.  
  
"Where mommy?"  
  
"Mommy fell asleep." He informed her, "So now we can eat her lunch!"  
  
Hailey laughed, as Robbie scooped her up, and sat her in a chair. They divided up Mary's food, and both ate. They laughed, and had as much of a conversation as you can, with a 3 year old.  
  
An hour later the twins started screaming, Robbie ran upstairs, and into their room. Jessica was the only one up, so he lifted her out of her crib, and brought her downstairs, so she wouldn't wake up her brother.  
  
Hailey was on the couch, starring at Mary, when Robbie came down.  
  
"Hailey, don't wake her up." He whispered, "Come here."  
  
She climbed off the couch, and over to her daddy. He went into the kitchen, and went in the fridge, to get a bottle of milk.  
  
"It's a good thing your mommy pumped already, or we would've had to wake her up." Robbie said to Jessica.  
  
"Daddy, you feed her?"  
  
"Yes, I am going to feed her, wanna help?" "Ya!" she said nodding her little head vigorously.  
  
"Okay, come on."  
  
Robbie sat down in a chair, and had Jessica in his arms, and Hailey sat next to him. He put the bottle in her mouth, and watched her as she ate.  
  
"I touch her?" whispered Hailey.  
  
"Yes, but be gentle."  
  
"Okey."  
  
Hailey touched Jessica's hand, and Jessica wrapped her little fingers around it. Hailey giggled, and looked up at Robbie.  
  
"She likes you, she knows that you're her bug sister."  
  
"I like her."  
  
Over the next few weeks Mary and Robbie took turns entertaining Hailey, and taking care of the twins. It was hectic, but they all managed. When Robbie went to work, Mary and Lucy would stay with each other. It was Monday, and Mary was over Lucy's house.  
  
"Luce, how did you loose your weight after you had Alicia?"  
  
"I went on weight watchers, and exercised a lot."  
  
"Oh, because I got a hell of a lot of weight to loose, so I think I'd better start."  
  
"You don't have that much to loose." Lucy protested.  
  
"Luce, look at me!" Mary exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I weigh 145 lbs, I need to loose 35 pounds!"  
  
"You wanna get down to 110?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I used to be."  
  
"Well I suggest weight watchers, if anything. It is the easiest, especially since you are breast feeding."  
  
"Yeah, I will look into it." "How are the twins treating yah?"  
  
"They are a handful, especially when Robbie isn't home." Mary said, "I have to take care of the babies, and Hailey wants attention, and I can't neglect her. So it gets tiring sometimes."  
  
"I hear yah, I only have one, and she is a handful." Lucy laughed, "Now she is so cute though, she just turned 4 months last week, and she is always smiling, and making cute noises. I love her so much."  
  
"Aww. That's so cute."  
  
"How is Robbie?"  
  
"He is good, working and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, Scott has been working too, nothing really interesting." Lucy said smiling.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Its kinda funny that all of our kids are asleep at the same time."  
  
"Yeah, they knew we needed a break, so they all went to sleep." Mary laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it would be good if they did it more often."  
  
"Well I think I have to go, Robbie will be home soon, and I still have to cook."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I am going to get my babies." Mary said walking upstairs.  
  
She put each of their jackets on, and first she carried Hailey into the car. She buckled her in, and then brought both of the twins out. She said bye, and drove home. She pulled into the driveway, and was surprised to see a minivan in it. Hailey had woken up in the car, so Mary didn't have to make two trips. Hailey held her pant leg, while she held Jessica and Justin. They walked inside, and were surprised to see Robbie there. He took Jessica from her, and they brought them upstairs, and put them into their cribs. Then they went downstairs, and sat on the couch, with Hailey in their laps.  
  
"Whose minivan is that?" Mary asked.  
  
"Its ours." He said smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I traded in my car for the minivan. I am gonna take your SUV, and the minivan is yours."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much! I needed a bigger car." She said throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Your welcome." He laughed.  
  
"Mommy I wanna go play."  
  
"Okay, be careful though."  
  
"Okey." She said running off to her playroom.  
  
They stayed on the couch for a while, and just hugged each other.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?"  
  
"I don't care, whatever is easiest for you."  
  
"Okay, how about fish sticks, and French fries." She laughed, "I really don't feel like cooking."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Okay, I am gonna go make dinner."  
  
She made dinner, and her, Robbie, and Hailey sat down and ate. After they were done, Mary fed the twins, because they had woken up. She bathed them both in their little baths, and put them back to sleep. Robbie bathed Hailey, and read her a story. She fell asleep half way through it, so he kissed her, and turned out the lights. He sat in her little chair, and watched her. The beams from the night-light danced on her face. He listened to her steady breathing, and left after a few minutes.  
  
He went into his room, and found Mary sitting on the bed. She was reading a book; he washed up, and got in bed next to her. She put it down, and got underneath the covers. Robbie wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her. He touched the side of her stomach, and moved his hand up.  
  
"No, stop." She said pulling away, and turning.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I am just not in the mood."  
  
"Mary, you are always in the mood."  
  
"Well I am not now." she shot back.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I am fine." She said, almost yelling.  
  
"Okay, okay. But I know you aren't."  
  
"Robbie, do you really wanna know what's wrong?" she asked bursting into tears, "I am fat, and I don't want you to see me. I don't feel good about me."  
  
"Oh Mary, don't cry." He said laughing.  
  
"Don't laugh!" she yelled.  
  
"I am sorry." He said trying not to laugh, "Look I will love you no matter what. Even if you gain weight or anything, I will always love you. You are great. I loved you when you were skinny, I loved you when you were pregnant, and I still love you."  
  
"I love you too. But I wanna be skinny again." She whined, wiping her eyes.  
  
"It takes time to loose weight, and you are not fat."  
  
"Whatever you say." She mumbled.  
  
"And since you're not fat, can we can we.. yah know?" he asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Shut up." She laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Okay."  
  
"Okay." He mimicked.  
  
"Hey, don't push your luck." She laughed.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too." 


	46. You Are My Sunshine

The next morning Mary woke up around 8, and went downstairs. She made breakfast for Robbie and Hailey, and cleaned up a bit. While she was doing dishes Robbie came down, dressed for work. He kissed Mary lightly, and sat down to eat. The monitor soon started lighting up, and Mary heard the screams of Jessica, Justin, or maybe both. She went upstairs to get them. They were both up; she had to maneuver picking them both out of their cribs. She took Jessica out first, and laid her on the changing table, while she ran and got Justin. They were finally both in her arms, and she left the room. Hailey had just woken up, and was walking out of her room.  
  
"Hey sweetie, sleep good?"  
  
"Mhmm.." Hailey mumbled.  
  
"Grab my pant leg, and we'll go downstairs."  
  
She did what Mary said, and they slowly walked down the stairs. They went into the kitchen, and Robbie smiled when he saw them all.  
  
"Awww.. that's so cute. Its all my favorite people."  
  
Mary giggled, and instructed Hailey to sit down.  
  
"I'm going to put the twins down in the bassinet, so can you get Hailey her food?" Mary asked.  
  
"Sure baby." He said, getting up and fixing Hailey some food.  
  
Mary rolled the bassinet into the kitchen, and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Sweetie, what time will you be home?"  
  
"I think around 5:30."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mary picked up Jessica, and began feeding her. Hailey watched in interest, as she ate.  
  
"I have to go, I will see you all later." Said Robbie getting up. He kissed Hailey, and Mary and left.  
  
When Jessica was done eating, Mary put her down, and picked up Justin. Hailey still watched on in interest.  
  
"Mommy why you do that?" she asked.  
  
"I'm feeding them."  
  
"Oh, you eva fed me like that?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Mommy fed you out of a bottle."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't know if I wanted to breast feed."  
  
"Beast feed?"  
  
Mart laughed, "Yes breast feed, that's what its called."  
  
"Oh." Hailey said.  
  
"I have to change the twins, wanna help me?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay, come on. Grab a leg." Mary laughed, and went upstairs.  
  
She put Jessica and Justin on the double changing table, while Hailey sat on the side of it. Mary changed Justin first, she changed his diaper, and his clothes. She then changed Jessica.  
  
"Mommy, why she smell?" Hailey asked, holding her nose.  
  
"Because she went to the bathroom."  
  
"Ewww!"  
  
Mary laughed.  
  
"Why you laffing? She smells!"  
  
Mart just laughed harder. She finished cleaning Jessica up, and they all headed downstairs. She put the twins in the bassinet, and called Lucy.  
  
"Hello." Lucy said answering the phone.  
  
"Hey Luce, you coming over today?"  
  
"Yeah, I will be there around 11."  
  
"Okay. See yah then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Mommy is Auntie Lucy coming?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alicia?"  
  
"Yes, Alicia too."  
  
"Yay!!"  
  
About a half hour later Lucy arrived. She had Alicia's seat in one hand, and her bag in the other. Mary took Alicia from her, and they walked into the living room. Justin and Jessica were asleep in the bassinet, and Hailey was watching television on the couch. They both sat down.  
  
"Auntie Lucy!"  
  
"Hey baby, what's up?"  
  
"Nuttin."  
  
Lucy laughed, and took Hailey back from Mary. She kissed her cheeks, as Alicia giggled.  
  
"Aww she is so cute. I can't wait until my babies are that age." Mary cooed.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't get enough of this one." Lucy said smiling, and tickling Alicia's belly.  
  
Mart laughed as Alicia squirmed under Lucy's hands.  
  
They talked for a little while longer, until Mary had to make lunch. She went into the kitchen, with Lucy following her.  
  
"What do you guys want?"  
  
"Umm.. Anything is fine."  
  
"Okay, how about turkey sandwiches and chips?"  
  
"Sounds great." Lucy said smiling.  
  
They both made sandwiches, and put them on the table. Hailey sat down, and they all ate. After they were finished Mary had to feed the twins, so Lucy supervised Hailey. A few hours later Lucy left.  
  
Robbie came home soon afterwards.  
  
"Hey baby." He said smiling, and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Where are my other babies?"  
  
"Hailey is on the couch watching a movie, Justin is in the bassinet next to the table, and Jessie is sleeping." She said opening the oven, and taking something out.  
  
Robbie walked over to the bassinet, and picked up Justin.  
  
"Hey cutie. What's up?" he said kissing his little cheek.  
  
"Daddy!" yelled Hailey, running into the kitchen.  
  
She hugged his legs. "Hey baby."  
  
"Who you holding? Justy or Jessie?" she asked.  
  
"You tell me." He said bending down so she could see.  
  
"Justy!"  
  
"Yes, Justin." He said smiling, "Where'd you get Justy from?"  
  
"Made it up."  
  
"I see."  
  
They all ate dinner, and then Mary went to go bathe Hailey. She put her in the water, and dropped in a few toys for her.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
"Yes munchkin?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Aww.. I love you too."  
  
Mary washed her hair, and body and took her out of the tub. She wrapped her in a towel, and brought her into her room. She put her underwear on, and went to the closet to get her pajamas. She put all her clothes on, and tucked her into her bed.  
  
"Mommy I wanna read story."  
  
"Okay. Which one?"  
  
"Umm... Sleeping Booty."  
  
Mary laughed, "You mean Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She took out that book, and started reading it to her. She finished, and Hailey was still awake.  
  
"Sing."  
  
"Okay, but then you have to go to sleep."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you," she sang, "please don't take my sunshine away."  
  
"Night baby."  
  
"Night mommy." 


	47. What's Wrong With My Husband?

Over the next week Lucy and Mary didn't spend that much time together. Mary was busy with the kids, and visited her mother more often. It was Friday, and Mary had just woken up. It was 8:00, Robbie had to wake up by 8:30, so she left the room to go check on the twins. They were both still asleep, so she went back into her room. She looked at Robbie, and smiled. She bent over his sleeping body, and kissed him gently. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled up at her.  
  
"Come take a shower with me." She said, holding his hand, and pulling him up.  
  
"Okay baby."  
  
They went into the bathroom, and Mary turned on the water. She stepped on the scale, and looked down.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am down to 137." She said smiling.  
  
"Good for you sweetie."  
  
"Guess what?" she asked him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The twins will be 1 month tomorrow. March 17."  
  
"Has it really been a month?" he asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
When the water was hot, they got in the shower, and had some fun, then actually cleaned off. When they got out Mary threw a robe on, and went into the room. The baby monitor was going off, so she ran to go get the twins. Jessica was up, but not Justin.  
  
"Hi sweetie. What's up?" she cooed, picking her up out of her crib and putting her on the changing table.  
  
She changed her diaper and her clothes, and then sat down in the rocking chair to feed her. She began feeding her, and Mary just watched Jessica. Robbie was standing in the doorway watching Mary, but she didn't see him. She changed Jessica, and turned to leave. She jumped when she saw him in the doorway.  
  
"Don't do that!" she said hitting him, "I could've dropped her."  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose." He said laughing.  
  
"Ha ha. It wouldn't have been funny if I dropped her." She said pushing past him, and going into Hailey's room.  
  
"But sweetie, you didn't drop her."  
  
He laughed again, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After he finished, he left. Mary was trying to get all the kids dressed, and ready to go to Lucy's. Jessica and Hailey were done, and they were both sitting in the foyer, Jessica in her car seat, and Hailey on the floor. After she finished changing Justin she gathered all the things she needed, and stuffed them in her baby bag.  
  
"Okay, diapers, wipes, change of clothes, keys, wallet, I think I have everything." She grabbed her bag, and threw it over her shoulder. She picked up both car seats, and instructed Hailey to hold her pant leg. She never had enough arms for anything anymore. She quickly went out to the car, and jumped in. They arrived at Lucy's, and Mary went to the door.  
  
She knocked, and nobody came. She knocked again, and finally a very mad looking Scott came to the door.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hi." He mumbled, walking away.  
  
Mary looked at him weirdly, and turned to go into the kitchen. Alicia was in her seat, but Lucy was nowhere to be found. Mary put down the car seats, and told Hailey to sit down on the chair.  
  
"Luce?" called Mary, going into the living room.  
  
No one was there. She saw Scott go out the door, and slam it behind him.  
  
"They must've had a fight." Mary thought to herself.  
  
She kept looking for Lucy, she finally went upstairs, and knocked on her door. She heard a muffled 'come in', and she opened the door. She saw Lucy sprawled out on the bed, her face in her hands, and the pillow wet underneath her.  
  
"What's the matter sweetie?" asked Mary sitting down next to her, and moving her hair from her face.  
  
"Scott, and I," she sniffled, "we had a..a...a fight." She sobbed  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I was feeding Alicia, and he came in the kitchen and I asked him when he'd be home, and he said it was none of my business. Then I was like 'it is my business, I am your wife'. So then he started yelling at me, saying I was so stupid, and I always nagged him." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Luce."  
  
"I didn't even do anything." She sobbed.  
  
"Okay, lets just go downstairs, because all the kids are down there."  
  
"Oh crap, I left Alicia down there!" she said, jumping up, and running out of the room.  
  
Mary followed behind her, and they were relieved to find the kids safe, and not into anything. Mary spent a few hours there, and at around 4:00, Scott came home. The twins were sleeping, and Hailey was in the playroom. Alicia was awake, and sitting on Lucy's lap as they talked.  
  
"Hey Scott." Said Mary smiling.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Scott, can I talk to you?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked out of the room, leaving Alicia with Mary. They walked into the kitchen, still in Mary's hearing zone. She wanted to know what was going on, so she stayed quiet, and listened.  
  
"Scott, I don't know what I did to get you so mad, but I am sorry."  
  
"Lucy, I was just really aggravated and tired." He said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Why were you aggravated?"  
  
"I don't know, I just am."  
  
"You are, or you were?" She asked.  
  
"I was." He said sighing, "I am sorry."  
  
"Yah, me too."  
  
They hugged and came back into the room. Mart knew their fight wasn't settled, Scott didn't sound sincere when he said he was sorry, and he gave her a sorry excuse for a hug. She decided to leave before it got any uglier between the two. She dressed the twins, and left. She drove home wondering what was up with Lucy and Scott. Scott was never like that, he was always so nice, and loving. Now when she looked at him, he was bitter and mean looking.  
  
When she arrived home, she made dinner for Robbie and Hailey. Robbie wasn't home, so she left his food in the oven. She bathed Hailey, and let her play, while she fed the twins.  
  
Robbie was home soon later, and they watched television together and put the kids to sleep.  
  
*Meanwhile at Lucy's*  
  
"Scott can you feed Alicia, I need to take a shower!" Lucy called up the stairs.  
  
"Feed her when you get out." He called back down.  
  
Lucy didn't know what was going on, "Scott how am I supposed to take a shower if you aren't watching Alicia?" she yelled back up.  
  
"I don't know, figure it out."  
  
Lucy picked up Alicia, and walked upstairs. She was furious. She went into her room, seeing Scott lying on the bed.  
  
"Why can't you just keep and eye on her for 5 minutes while I shower?" she said aggravated.  
  
"I don't want to." He said stressing every single word, as if she were stupid.  
  
"What is your problem?" she yelled.  
  
"Nothing." He said looking back at the television.  
  
Lucy went over to the television, and turned it off.  
  
"Why are you being like this?" she yelled.  
  
He jumped out of bed and walked over to her, standing in front of her, and towering over her menacingly. He looked so mad, almost mad enough to hit her.  
  
"Turn the TV back on." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Scott get out of my face." She said trying to push him away from her.  
  
He grabbed her arms, and held on to them with his strong hands. Lucy saw all the anger in his eyes, she was terrified, he had never ever put his hands on her. She pulled back, and backed away, as tears fell from her eyes. She picked up Alicia from the bed, and left the room. She quickly packed a bag for her, throwing all the things she would need in it.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, coming out of his room, when he saw Lucy pass the doorway with a bag.  
  
She quickly ran down the stairs, being careful, because she had Alicia. She had to get out quick, she was scared, she didn't even know him anymore. She grabbed Alicia's snowsuit, and quickly put her in, she put her own shoes on, and grabbed her coat. She threw them on, and grabbed the baby bag.  
  
"Where are you going?" Scott asked again, coming down the stairs.  
  
Lucy quickly ran to the door, and threw it open. She draped a blanket over Alicia, and ran to the car.  
  
"Lucy get back here!" Scott yelled throwing on his shoes, and coat.  
  
She unlocked her car, and jumped in. she put Alicia in the car seat as fast as she could, and by then Scott was running down the driveway. She reversed, and sped down the street, all the time Scott yelling after her.  
  
She cried all the way to Mary's house. Mary's was the only place she could go, he safe haven, where she knew she'd feel secure. She only hoped Scott didn't chase her. She pulled into Mary's driveway, and looked at the clock, 10:30. Lucy knew Hailey went to bed at 8:00, so she didn't want to ring the doorbell. She called Mary's cell phone, which she knew Mary kept in her room.  
  
It rang a few times, and then May answered.  
  
"Hello." She said a little out of breath.  
  
Lucy knew what she was doing, she wished her and Scott's relationship was like her sister's and Robbie's. They loved each other so much, Lucy thought Scott loved her, but now she wasn't sure.  
  
"Yah, hi." Lucy said trying to keep her tears back.  
  
"What's the matter Luce?" Mary asked concerned.  
  
"Can I come in, I am in your driveway."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I will be right down."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
A few minutes later Mary opened the door, and Lucy got out of the car. She took Alicia out of her seat, and walked over to Mary. Mary looked at her sister, her eyes were red and puffy, and she had a grave expression on her face.  
  
"Lucy, come in." Mary said taking Alicia, and handing her to Robbie, who was standing behind her.  
  
Mary led her into the kitchen, and they sat down on a stool.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mary asked pushing a piece of hair away from her face.  
  
"Scott. he.. he.. is an..an.. ass!" she said sobbing.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I just needed him to watch Alicia while I showered, for 5 freaking minutes, and he just wouldn't. he .. he went off on me, so I left."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you just stay the night here, and in the morning you can go home, and talk to him."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You can have the guest room." Mary said standing up, and leading Lucy up the steps.  
  
Once Lucy was settled, Mary went back to sleep. But Lucy couldn't sleep. She was too busy wondering what was going on. Scott was acting so different, she had never seen this side before, and frankly she didn't like it. She decided to try to sleep, and not worry about any of it, but she failed miserably. The whole night she tossed and turned, getting a few minutes here and there. She was miserable, so miserable.  
  
(***Hey, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I will hopefully get the next chapter up sooner than this one. I hope you like the chapter, and please please review if you have comments/suggestions/praise. LOL, anyways again I am sorry!***) 


	48. Confrontion

The next morning came, and Lucy had gotten barely any sleep. She groaned as light came through the window, and illuminated the room. She loved light, but at that moment, it was her worst enemy, that is other than Scott. She pulled the warm blanket over her head, and tried to block out the light that was overtaking the room. Just as she settled back into the bed, Alicia started crying from the basinet on the floor.  
  
"Great." Lucy groaned, throwing her feet over the side of the bed. "Just great."  
  
She loved Alicia with all her heart, but at the moment, she was a little aggravated. Nonetheless, she picked up her beautiful daughter, and rocked her in her arms. She kissed her forehead, and Alicia stopped crying.  
  
Lucy knew she was hungry, so she made her way downstairs. She was met by Robbie at the bottom of the stairs; he smiled at her, and continued up the steps. She proceeded into the kitchen, where Mary was making breakfast.  
  
"Hey, any better?" asked Mary hopefully.  
  
Lucy just looked at her.  
  
"I guess that's a no."  
  
"I didn't get any sleep last night. I can't stand fighting with him." She said sitting down on a chair.  
  
Mary brought her a cup of coffee, and Lucy gratefully drank it.  
  
"Look Luce, you have to go talk to him." Mary said sitting down next to her, "You guys have to resolve this."  
  
"I know, but can't I just wait." She whined.  
  
"No, you have to go now."  
  
"Can I at least shower first?"  
  
"Of course you can shower, but then you have to go." She said smiling, "I'll even watch Alicia for you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She got up, and shuffled up the stairs. She quickly showered, and dressed in the same clothes she wore the day before. She then put on her shoes, and left the house.  
  
She drove home quickly, and when she got there, she jumped out and walked up the front steps. She opened the front door, and walked quietly up the stairs. She went into their room, and she saw he was still asleep. She sat down on the side of the bed, and rubbed the side of his face. He stirred slightly, and opened his eyes. She smiled, and she was happy he smiled back at her. He sat up, and she sat down next to him.  
  
She had no idea what to say or do, so she just sat there and waited for him to speak. When he didn't, she made the first move.  
  
"Scott, what's going on? You have been acting really weird, and I don't know what to do." She said, throwing her arms up.  
  
"I don't know what's going on Luce." He said, looking around the room.  
  
"Scott, don't give me any crap. You are acting this way for a certain reason, and I wanna know what it is."  
  
"I..I.I don't love you anymore." He said, looking her in the eye.  
  
"What?" she choked out.  
  
"I don't feel the same anymore, as I used to."  
  
"We have been only been married for like 2 years." She said tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"I know, but still."  
  
"Is there someone else?" she asked fearing the worst.  
  
He didn't answer. Her heart broke into a million pieces.  
  
"Is there someone else?!" she asked almost yelling.  
  
"Yes." He said looking down.  
  
Lucy jumped off the bed, "Who the hell is she?"  
  
"A woman who came into my office."  
  
"Did you screw her?" she yelled.  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"You lying, cheating, sorry excuse for a husband!" she said crying, "We have a daughter together, and I give you whatever you want, and you go and do this!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't give me that, you're not sorry!"  
  
"Lucy please, don't make this any harder." He said trying to come closer to her.  
  
"Don't make it harder, don't make it harder!" She screamed, "You have been cheating on me, and you tell me to not make it harder! You brought this upon yourself! I am leaving, and don't ever try to come near me again, I want a divorce!"  
  
She ran out of the room crying, and down the steps. Scott followed her.  
  
"Luce please don't leave like this." He said running down the driveway, and into the street. "Please!"  
  
Lucy didn't care what he was saying, or doing, she just drove. Drove away, far away. She was never going to look back, it was over, she knew it, and he knew it. 


	49. Facing Reality

Lucy got back to Mary's house, and calmed herself down before going inside. She went in, and Mary was feeding the twins, and Hailey was playing with Alicia in the living room. Mary saw her come in, and her hopes fell. Lucy looked terrible, and so hurt.  
  
Mary finished up what she was doing, and put the twins in their bassinets. She went over to Lucy, and led her into the dining room. They sat down on chairs, and Lucy looked at her.  
  
"He told me he didn't love me anymore, and that he cheated on me, and that he loves her more." She said, starting to cry again.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry." Mary said, hugging her, and stroking the back of her hair.  
  
"Can I stay here until I figure out what is going on?"  
  
"Sure, you can stay as long as you like."  
  
"Thanks." She said giving her another hug.  
  
For the rest of the day Lucy slept, while Mary watched the kids. Lucy was so upset, all she wanted to do, was sleep and cry. Mary didn't mind watching Alicia, but she was kind of overwhelmed.  
  
Mary cooked dinner, and Robbie came in, when she was finishing.  
  
"Hey baby." He said kissing her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
"Where are my other babies?"  
  
"The twins are in the basinet in the living room, and Hailey is in the playroom." She said.  
  
"Where is Alicia?" he asked, knowing they'd still be here.  
  
"Umm.. Lucy took her upstairs about an hour ago. I haven't seen either of them since."  
  
"Oh." He said, "How long do you think they'll be staying here?"  
  
"I'll talk with you tonight Robbie, please not right now." she said begging him with her eyes. She saw Lucy coming down the stairs, and didn't want her to feel like they wanted her out.  
  
He silently nodded, and went to get Hailey for dinner. He brought her back, and put her in her booster seat. They all ate dinner, with little discussion. After dinner Lucy returned to her room, and Mary and Robbie sat with each other on the couch. "So what's going on?" he asked looking her in the eye.  
  
"She went over to her house today, and Scott basically told her he didn't love her, and he had been cheating on her."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"I know." Mary said, "So I told her she could stay here until she got things figured out."  
  
"Oh okay, how long do you think she will be here for?" he asked, secretly hoping it wasn't long. He felt bad for even thinking it, he really liked Lucy, but he felt a little uncomfortable with her living with them.  
  
"I don't know, maybe until things get straightened out."  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
"What, you don't want her here?" Mary asked, noticing his lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"No, its just that she doesn't even work, how is she gonna get back on her feet?"  
  
"I don't know, lets just not think about it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Robbie bathed Hailey, while Mary put the twins to bed. He dressed her, and put her in her bed.  
  
"Night baby."  
  
"Night daddy."  
  
He turned off the light, and went down the hall to his room. Mary was in the bed reading a book, and he went to wash up.  
  
Meanwhile Lucy was thinking of all the day's events. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Her perfect world was crashing down. The one person she truly loved, her best friend, had stabbed her in the back. She couldn't believe it. She kept feeling like she was in a dream, and at any time she would wake up, but she knew the reality was she was already awake, this was really happening, there was no doubt about it.  
  
She glanced over at the cradle Alicia was sleeping in. She looked so peaceful, with her little chest rising and falling as she took in each breath. Right at that moment, Lucy made a promise to herself that she would get through this, for her and her daughter. They would be fine, and she was going to make sure of it.  
  
**A/N: I know this is kinda short, and yet it took me so long to get it out. I am sorry. Hopefully y'all like it, and please review. Again, if you have any suggestions, please, please email me. I would love to hear them. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Peace and Happy Holidays to everyone!** 


End file.
